Returned
by wellhelloitsme
Summary: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games, not me. :  Story continued fifteen years after Mockingjay. -ON HIATUS FOR AN INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME- I haven't given up on this story, but I have major writer's block.
1. Prologue

This takes place 15 years after Mockingjay :) Enjoy! P.S. Prim & Rue are Katniss and Peeta's daughters, not the original characters.

Prologue

I run my hand over my Mockingjay Suit and remembered the horrible things that have happened and the rebellion that led to our freedom. I sigh. Peeta looked up from tending to the Primrose flowers that are now in bloom. He saw me and smiled a sad, knowing smile. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Katniss, it's okay." But when I look up I see him trying to fight back tears.

I give him a hug. "Peeta, I think we need to tell them. We can't hide this from them... " I trail off, tears starting to bud in my eyes and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

He knows what I mean. We look up at Prim and Rue, to see them playing in the Meadow. The younger one is Rue, and she got my dark hair but also has big blue eyes like Peeta's. The older is Prim and looking at her actually almost brings tears to my eyes. She looks exactly like Peeta...and Prim. Prim. My fourteen-year old little sister. You could call it Gale's bomb but theres no mistaking who really killed her. The Capitol. That sweet little girl, dying at the hands of the Capitol. Part of me never wants to tell our innocent daughters about the world we once knew. I know it would scare them. Another part of me knows that they need to know and waiting won't help. That if they ever come back, we will have to tell- I stop. The Hunger Games will not return. Snow is dead. Long gone. Of course...isn't he?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

I must have shown a flicker of fear on my face because Peeta looks at me, worried. "...Katniss?"

I focus on keeping my face free of emotion. "Oh, sorry." I give an unconvincing laugh. He's not convinced.

But he pretends to buy it anyways. "Alright...and I know. Waitings not going to help. Even little Rue is nine now, Prim fourteen. I have no doubt that they'll be able to handle it." He holds out his hand and I take it now without hesitation.

Prim's POV

Our parents walk over, hand in hand. They look upset. I wonder whats going on, but try not to let fear show on my face. Rue's here, and I sense I will just have to be strong.

My Dad gives Mom a sad smile and quietly says, "I think we should go inside."

Me and Rue nod and head inside.

My mom looks as though shes fighting back tears. I make a cup of tea and hand it to her. She takes a small sip and still looks upset, but better.

I look at them expectantly and Dad begins to talk.

Peeta's POV

I look at the girls. Prim, who is sitting on the floor by the fireplace, looks at us waiting for us to talk. I know she senses its not going to be a happy talk because she is focusing on keeping her face emotionless for Rue. Rue doesn't seem to notice the tension and is just drawing in her notebook, waiting for me to start.

"Prim, you already know a little about the Hunger Games, right?"

Her face fell when she realized what I was going to talk about. But she nodded. "Yes, I also know you and Mom were part of them. They just gave us a few details, because they say its something that some parents don't approve of them teaching."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Yes, I see why they may not want that. But you two need to know. Before I tell you, I want you to know that this isn't something to worry about."

The girls nodded.

"First of all, the Hunger Games are a fight to the death. The Capitol used to force each district to send one girl and one boy to the arena, which could be a dry wasteland to a forest. All very deadly. There would be twenty-four tributes, one victor. Your mother's little sister, Prim was chosen to go in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Your mother volunteered to go in her place," I look over at Katniss. She's fighting back tears for the girls. I look at the girls. Rue has cast aside her notebook and is now listening intently. Prim looked surprised and I remember how little they know of their Aunt Prim. I squeeze Katniss's hand and give her a sympathetic look. "I was chosen as the boy tribute. We said our good-byes and left for the Capitol. The first capitol activity is the chariots. Your prep team and stylist choose an outfit for you that represents your district. For District Twelve, that usually meant coal-mining outfits. Not for us though. Cinna and Portia were our stylists. They took into account what you do with coal- burn it. Your mother and I were dressed in black and had flaming headresses and capes. We were unforgettable. Katniss, the girl on fire," I smiled at Katniss and ask, "Would you like to continue?"

She clearly did not. But she sighed and nodded.

Katniss's POV

I picked up where Peeta left off. "Peeta, the boy on fire." We smiled in spite of the situation. "Anyways, we outshone all the other tributes with our fiery debut. The next few days were training. I was decent with bow and arrows," Peeta rolled his eyes. "And Peeta was an expert at camoflauge. He was also pretty good at weight-lifting."

Peeta interrupted, "Your mother was an expert with bow and arrows, she just won't admit it."

I sighed, annoyed. "Anyways, at the end of our training we had a private training session with the Gamemakers. On a scale of one to twelve, one being the worst, twelve the best, your father got an eight and I got an eleven. The night afterwards was the interviews. They went well. I was decent and Peeta was amazing. He confessed his love for me, making us the unforgettable, tragic, star-crossed lovers of District Twelve." Peeta smiled and I gave him a kiss. "The next day was the Games. Our arena..."

Rue's POV

I listened as Peeta and Katniss took turns describing the bad, bad, things that happened to them during their life. When I heard about that little girl, Rue, only a few years older than me...I couldn't imagine what cruel person would take an innocent girl's life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

I probably stopped circulation in Peeta's hand as we retold our life, and the end of so many others. After we were done we all got up and went to bed. The girls went to sleep quickly but Peeta and me lie awake. Finally, I drift off to sleep just to be haunted by nightmares of Snow.

"Katniss..." He hisses. "Do you truly think I'm gone...do you truly think the Hunger Games could not start again in a moment of weakness...and do you not think that your family will be held accountable when that time comes...? Katniss...I am always watching."

I woke up screaming. Peeta wakes up. "Katniss! Are you okay?"

I try hard to compose myself. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Bad dream. Don't worry, go back to sleep Peeta."

Not likely. He searces my eyes. "What was this one about?"

I give in, because I truly need to talk to someone about this. "Snow. H-he was saying that the Games would come...back."

Peeta hugs me then looks at me. "Katniss, I don't think that will happen. Paylor is tough. She'll protect Panem from that."

"I know," I said, suddenly wanting to change the subject. "What time is it?"

"About 3 AM."

"Oh, I think I'm just going to stay awake now. You go back to sleep."

He yawns. "Okay Katniss, wake me if you need me."

I nod and head to the living room and turn on the TV. I am startled to see whats on the screen.

"BREAKING NEWS: PRESIDENT PAYLOR ASSASSINATED"

I take in the words and begin to tremble. I go to Peeta and wake him back up. "Come on quick, Peeta." Taking in my scared expression he gets up, takes my hand, and hurries to the living room. He looks at the TV to see the news. Fear flickers across his face but he turns and hugs me.

"Katniss?" I stand there crying and it worries him.

I get out a unconvincing "I-i-i'm fine."

"Katniss, it'll be okay. Don't worry. I am sure that they'll find someone that will follow in Paylor's footsteps." But his voice tells me he truly doesn't believe that.

But I save my questions for later, because just then the phone rings.

Seeing my shaken state, Peeta knows I can't answer it right now.

"I'll get it. I'm sure its just Haymitch calling." He gives me a warm smile and gets up.

Peeta's POV

I shakily get to my feet and give Katniss a reassuring smile.

I pick up the phone. "Hello, Haymitch is that you?"

"Oh, hey Peeta, no this isn't Haymitch. Look, I need to talk to you."

I recognize the voice. It's Johanna Mason.

"Hey Johanna. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you over the phone line, it could be bugged. We have to talk in person. I think I better come there."

"Is something wrong?" 

"Very."

"Alright. Well you can come over anytime." 

"I'll be over in a couple hours. I'm in 4 with Annie. I'll bring her with."

"And Katniss?"

"How's she doing?" I cast a worried glance at Katniss who seems terrified.

"Not well."

I hear Johanna's frustrated sigh over the phone. "Well, Mockingjay's gonna have to tough it out. We need her. Get Haymitch there too."

"Rue and Prim?"

"Who?" Whoops. Forgot that we haven't spoke since the rebellion ended.

"Our daughters."

"Oh you two have kids now? Great." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I try and ignore it. "Yeah. They should stay in their room right?"

"Duh."

"See you soon. Bye Johanna."

"Bye Peeta."

I hang up the phone and turn back to Katniss. Shes still terrified. I go and sit next to her.

"Johanna?"

"She's coming. Her and Annie. She said the phones are bugged so I didn't get a lot of details. She said the kids better stay in bed. Katniss?" She's shaking and she looks terrified. "Katniss, it's going to be alright. We have eachother."

She gives me a sad, weak smile and leans over and gives me a kiss but doesn't say anything.

"I have to go get Haymitch. I'll be right back." I give her a swift kiss on the cheek and get up.

Haymitch is still sleeping, no surpise there. I try and shake him awake. Not likely. I fill a cup with icy water and dumped it on him, smiling as I remember Katniss doing this before the Victory Tour.

He wakes up, startled.

"Haymitch?"

"What?"

"Need you to come over. Johanna's orders. "

This seems to wake him up. "Johanna Mason?"

"Thats the one."

His eyes narrow in suspicion. "Whats going on?"

In response, I turn on the news. His eyes widen as "Breaking News" flashes across the screen. He turns to me and begins to ask questions. I cut him off with a quick "I don't know the details." He gets up and follows me out the door.

When we walk in, Katniss still is frightened, but has managed a better hold on the situation. I sit down next to her and give her hand a gentle squeeze and brace myself for the hours ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johanna's POV

I knocked at the door with Annie next to me. She's doing the hands over ears thing again. Oh well. I can't blame her. With all thats happened tonight I feel like doing the same thing.

Katniss comes to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, brainless." 

She opens the door wider and almost smiles at the memory. "Hey Johanna." She looks over at Annie, and says in a softer, less sarcastic tone, "Hey Annie."

"Well? You gonna let us in?"

She steps away from the door. "Come in."

I walk in and see Haymitch on the couch. He looks about the same, but older. Obviously drunk. I roll my eyes. Nice to see he's staying sober. I see Peeta sitting next to him. Just worried, but obviously not about himself. He keeps glancing at Katniss and at the doors I can only guess is the girl's rooms. Peeta and Katniss's room probably isn't one of the ones with bright pink flowers on them.

"Hey Peeta. Haymitch."

"Hey Johanna."

Haymitch looks at me and gives a gruff "Hey Johanna. Mind telling us what's going on?"

I sigh and begin. "Sources, being Plutarch, believe that Snow expected his death and he gave orders to Peacekeepers to kill who evers in office...and bring back the Hunger Games. Snow's daughter may take office. I've met her. She's no better than the snake himself." I stop because Katniss just about has a breakdown. Peeta's arm encircles Katniss and whispers lies like "We'll be fine." Yeah, right. She's no fool. As for Haymitch, well he just sits there in shock. We stay like this for a few minutes until Katniss speaks.

"Well, what do we do? We can't have another rebellion. We'd kill ourselves off completely."

"I...don't know." I admit, defeated. We can't continue discussing strategy because then a loud beeping comes on. Everyone jumps besides me. I roll my eyes and turn on the television and go sit on the couch.

Peeta's POV

When Johanna turned on the television our worst suspicions were confirmed. Sitting at the desk on the screen is a woman who looks exactly like Snow did. This woman says that her name is Evelyn Snow and she is the new president of Panem. She goes on to tell us that the Hunger Games will come back to make us pay for the rebellion and ensure it will never happen again. She begins to tell us how the Games will work. The living Victors will mentor the children. The districts without mentors will be given a capitol one. The escorts will remain the same, giving the districts who need a new escort a new one. "Effie." I think to myself. The age limit is now nine to sixteen. The two tributes can win rule still stands. Katniss is fighting back tears. Its a good thing my flashbacks are long gone because they would destroy me now. And I need to be here for Katniss and the girls. The girls. Rue. Prim. _No_. The girl tribute...nine to sixteen.

"The girls..." I say under my breath as I come to the realization. Big mistake. Katniss heard and this sends her into hysteria. We both know we've landed one of the in the Games. I give Katniss's hand a squeeze as a reminder that we must be strong for them. She gives me a nod and makes her face her emotionless mask effortlessly. I look into her beautiful grey eyes that show the pain and fear she feels. We stay like this for a moment then turn back to the screen to see Snow's daughter concluding. She says the Reapings will be tomorrow. One of our children will be sent to the Games tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Effie's POV

I frustatedly pull on my bright green suit and adjust my pink wig. Today I head to District Twelve. I haven't been in, what was it? Fourteen years? No, I think fifteen. Yes, thats it. Thank goodness Katniss and Peeta are finally safe. I don't think I could be able to read their names out again. I haven't seen them in _years_! I hate that we are having this as a reunion. I get to go and tear two kids from their families. Lovely. I don't want to do this again. I should of realized how bad it was the first time. I was too shallow. Ah well. The car awaits to go to the train station.

I get on the train and head to District Twelve.

Katniss's POV

The other victors have sadly returned home. I crawl into bed and hand myself over to the nightmares. I thrash in my sleep as I think of what my children's arena will be like. And which of them it'll be. And if I'll get them enough sponsers to get them out alive. And how they'll die. I can't scream though. I just was paralyzed with fear. One look at Peeta tells me he had the same nightmare. Yet he puts me above himself and comforts me. I finally get out a "What time is it?"

"7 AM. The Reaping...begins at 10 AM." He sighs, defeated.

"Well, we better make breakfast for the girls. They'll be up soon." I begin to tremble at the thought of telling my girls that one of them will be reaped today.

"Katniss? Its alright. We'll be the mentors. We'll make sure they get out okay."

"We can't be sure..."

"We can't lose hope yet, Katniss. Our girls are smart. Either could survive the Games."

"Well, lets wake them up." I sigh.

"Okay Katniss." He takes my hand and we walk down to the girls bedrooms.

We knock on Prim's door first. She's older. She will take it better.

"Prim? We have to talk to you."

"I know." This takes me by surprise then I remember how quietly she moves. She must of been eavesdropping. I would be annoyed, but since I may lose her today, I can't find it in me.

"Oh. Prim, it'll be okay."

"I thought you might say that." She came out then. I saw my emotionless mask portrayed on her young face. She shouldn't have to do this.

I give her a hug and try and say it'll be alright but she's not convinced.

"I...I'm scared Mom."

Tears threaten to come but I swallow the lump in my throat and give her another hug. "Me too, sweetie, me too."

Peeta says sadly, "Should I wake up Rue?"

I nod, "Yes, I think so."

I turn back to Prim. "Does Rue know?"

She shakes her head. "After I heard most of the conversation I checked on her. She was fast asleep."

"That's good. I would rather she hear it from us. Shes so young, I don't think she'll take it as well as you did. And not on her own."

Peeta returns with Rue. He says he explained most of it already. Rue's scared face tells me he told her enough. I hug Rue and I see Prim bite her lip like she's deciding something. We make breakfast and I do Rue's hair and give her a old dress of Prim's while Prim goes to the Meadow. I know how she feels. I did the same thing every Reaping day. I turn back to Rue. She looks beautiful, of course. Prim comes home and I do her hair and go to pick out an old dress of mine. I pick out my candlelight dress that I wore to the Victor's interview. "The fire burns on." I murmur to myself.

She puts on the dress and looks gorgeous. "This dress," she says in awe. "Is perfect."

I actually smile to myself. "Well, Cinna was an artist."

Peeta quietly says, "It's time."

Effie's POV

I look out the train window. We're here. I rush to adjust my wig and put on a huge smile. I drank a cup of coffee to regain the perkiness. Maybe it won't show too much how much I don't want to be here now. I rush outside. I go on stage and look down into the audience. I give Katniss and Peeta hugs and I can see they're no happier than me about this. Though we aren't on the best terms I'd like to think Haymitch and I have become friends. I smile at him and give him a wave and a "Hello!" He gruffly nods. Guess not.

I sit in one of the five chairs and the new mayor begins his speech of how we should rejoice and such. Yeah right. But I smile somewhat convincingly the whole time. When its finally over I rush to the podium and give a perky "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" The crowd gives a small cheer, because its required. I smile again and say "Ladies first!" I go to the first glass ball but someone handed me a slip. I frown for a second then remember where I am and go back to smiling. I say "And the lucky lady is..." My spirits fall at the name. Because this time I didn't have to worry about Katniss or Peeta. I look at the slip again to make sure its right. I look back to Katniss and Peeta and shoot them an unhappy look. They nod in confirmation and I read the name aloud.

"Rue Mellark."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Effie's POV

Katniss and Peeta's daughter, whos probably nine or ten starts to come to the stage. When she reaches the steps I see a blonde girl with bright blue eyes rush in front of her.

The girl casts Rue an upset glance and shouts out, "I volunteer!"

Rue stares in shock as the girl climbs the steps. She says in a shaky voice, "I...I volunteer as a tribute." I look back to Katniss and Peeta. Katniss is now sobbing into Peeta's shirt as he holds her, his expression unhappy. Why? Their child just got volunteered for..I turn back to the girl. "And your name is?" I ask.

"P-p-primrose Mellark."

I force myself to stay calm though I am shaking at the name. I let out a choked "Ah. Y-your age?"

"Fourteen."

"L-lovely. T-that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

I say what the Capitol forces me to in the off-chance that someone volunteers. I compose myself and grin. "Well, can't have her stealing all the glory, can we?"

She glares at me and goes to sit down. I don't blame her. But the show must keep going. So I smile again and say, "Boys next!" I get a piece of paper and pray its not another Mellark.

"Martin Waters."

I held in a huff of relief. I looked at the boy and sadness took over relief. The boy is limping towards the stage on crutches. He's maybe twelve years old. When I ask for volunteers no one steps forward. I smile brightly and say, "Here are the tributes of District Twelve!"

The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason then he finishes. Prim and Martin shake hands and are ushered off the stage by Peacekeepers.

I go up to Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss's POV

I lift my head up. Effie is walking towards us. She has tears in her eyes. I guess it shouldn't surprise me. She doesn't want to be here, that was evident from the moment she stepped on stage. And this...I was expecting it and I still sobbed through the majority of the ceremony. Imagine Effie...bright, perky, happy Effie. She can't put a positive spin on this. No one can. How do you put a positive spin on 'Hey your kid's going to a terrible arena to fight to the death with twenty-four other kids.'?

"I-i-i'm so sorry, Katniss, Peeta. I'm just so sorry."

I compose myself and say, "It's not your fault Effie."

Peeta says, "We expected one of them would be called and it doesn't surprise me that Prim volunteered."

She nods and runs off crying. Poor Effie. She had no idea.


	7. Chapter 6

Prim's POV

Mom enters the room. Tears streak her face. As bad as this is for me, I know its ten times worse for her. She forces a small smile onto her face and I try and return it. I know she hopes I make it out of there, but I know she also knows that I won't. She knows I went in to save Rue.

"You could do it, you know," she says, lying, quietly.

"No, Mom, I can't." I don't want her hopes up. It's pointless. The sooner she knows that, the better.

"Dad and I will be helping you. I think you know how to use a bow well enough," she insists.

"But Mom, I'm not planning on killing. I won't take away someone's life." The words slip out of my mouth but I know as I say them they are true.

"But Prim, you have to. It's the only way you'll get home alive. I know how you feel, but that won't get you very far in the arena. Please, Prim, try to get home. Sponsers will help, but refusing to kill is going to end up killing you."

"Mom, these kids have a life ahead of them. I can't take that away."

"Twenty-two of them don't. Even if you don't kill them, someone else will."

"I know, Mom. But its so cruel," Her eyes dart around the room to see who's listening. "And I don't care who hears me!"

"Primrose," she hisses and then relents "First of all, you can not go saying those things. They're true, yes, but that doesn't matter. Imagine if a peacekeeper heard you."

I ignore this. "And second?"

"Second, Prim please. Please, do whatever it takes to get home. I don't want to lose you."

"Mom, I know you don't want to lose me. But if I killed innocent children, I wouldn't be me anymore. I'd be a monster."

Her eyes tear up and I remember who I'm talking to and how she got home under the same circumstances. She swallows hard and turns back into her emotionless statue.

"You...do what you have to do in there. You...just try to get home. That's all we ever wanted in there...it was only self defense," she whispers and a tear runs down her face. I've hardly ever seen her cry before the past few days. I give her a hug.

"Mom...I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh, Prim, I know. It's alright. I felt the same way before my Games, only I had to get home for my little sister, so I did...what I had to do. Prim, I am so proud of you, what you did for Rue...was remarkable. But don't count yourself out yet. Please, please try."

I have a feeling that if I don't, then I'll be hurting Rue. This will hurt her beyond repair. She's so...innocent. I take a deep breath. "I will try Mom. If it comes to me needing to, I will. For Rue." A tear slides down my cheek as I think of what it means doing. But I know I have to. She wipes the tear away gently.

Dad and Rue are standing in the doorway and from the expressions on their faces they heard enough.

Katniss's POV

My worst nightmare. My daughter...chosen to fight to the death. My little Prim. Tears silently streak my face as Peeta holds Prim with Rue on her lap. I sit down next to them and look to Peeta. Tears are welling up in his eyes but he's fighting hard to keep them away. I search his eyes for some hope. He looks back and makes an effort to show hope but it's pointless, I see nothing but my own misery mirrored back. This is all wrong. We were supposed to be free from this. But other people have other plans, like always. Peacekeepers come and order us out. It's childish, but I make a point to glare at them on our way out. We get to the train station and Effie comes over. She's still sniffing and her eyes are puffy and red, but the tears seemed to have stopped. She adjusts her wig and forces a small grin onto her face. Peeta and I give her big hugs and she looks slightly better. She ushers us on to the train for another "big, big day!"


	8. Chapter 7

Effie's POV

We sit down to eat dinner and Haymitch looks shockingly sober.

"Hey Trinket. How you doing?"

"Not great. The only good thing about today was that I can say you improved your televised behavior."

"Huh. I'll make a note to fix that next time." I roll my eyes and ignore him.

I give Prim a small smile and she returns it weakly. Poor things had a long day.

"Hi, Martin. Hi, Prim." I say quietly.

Martin gives me a harsh glare but Prim simply smiles and says, "Hi Effie."

We all eat quietly. They all have nice table manners, atleast. I smile to myself as I remember Katniss' first time here.

Katniss notices, "Whats so funny, Effie?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about the first night I was here with you two...you wiped your hands on the tablecloth."

Katniss gives a smile, "I remember that. And Peeta with that lamb stew in the cave."

Peeta laughs and licks his plate, "We love ya, Effie!"

I grin and for a second we all forget what's happened. Until I look at that clock. The replays will be on in seven minutes.

"We'd better watch the reapings." 

Everyone agrees and walks to the couch. I flick on the television and on come the reapings.

Katniss's POV

We watch the reapings. The best I can say is none of them are actually careers. But they look like it. A few stand out in my mind as threats like the deadly sixteen year old boy from One who runs to volunteer or the harsh seventeen year old girl from Four who looks as though shes actually thirsting for the chance to go in.

Others just depress me, like the average brother and sister from Five. Most of them are older than Prim, besides one little girl from Seven. Shes about nine. I feel Prim tense next to me and know that she won't kill her. When Twelve comes on she chokes out a small goodnight and goes to bed. Rue yawns and heads off to bed too. We all sit there, tense with worry. Martin excuses himself and walks away on his crutches. Haymitch speaks up.

"Well...Prim's not a fighter but she could get home. What about Martin?"

Martin. I finally begin to think about him. With his bad leg he can't run. He looks fairly smart, and reminds me of Thresh alot. Quiet, but undoubtedly planning to get home. He hasn't given up yet. I think I can trust him to protect Prim. Maybe he could team up with her. They can both get home, after all.

"They should team up. Be allies. Together they could win," I say.

"Well, we can ask them, sweetheart."

I nod. After a few moments, Effie and Haymitch quietly say goodnight and leave.

Peeta quietly says, "What do we do, Katniss?


	9. Chapter 8

Katniss's POV

What do we do? Peeta's question repeats in my head, trying to find an answer. My eyebrows furrow together and I think hard. I can't come up with an answer. Theres absolutely nothing we can do.

"I...don't know."

He sighs and looks to the floor. After a few minutes he looks up and there is a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Well, I think this is nice weather, don't you? Though it is pretty windy out there." He smiles and offers me his hand. I take it without hesitation and we head to the roof.

We get to the roof and I take in a breath of fresh air. We sit down and I crawl into his lap. He plays with my hair and we talk quietly. We laugh, we cry and

I realize this is the first time we've been alone for a long time. I remember the last time we were up here, happy, alone, and together.

"I was wrong. This is the moment I wish I could freeze and live in forever," he says gently. He's right. We are both happy, and in love with eachother, the girls are both safely sleeping on the train, for now anyways. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

"Okay," I say.

I can hear his happiness in his voice. "Then you'll allow it?"

I smile. "I'll allow it."

He kisses me gently and then starts playing with my hair. I look up at him curiously. Why is it he does this so much?

"I'm practicing my knots," he says. We both laugh in memory of that day.

I drift to sleep peacefully and then Peeta wakes me up.

"We should go to bed, love."

"Okay." He takes my hand and we walk down to our room.

When we get their I kiss him and say, "I love you. Goodnight, Peeta."

For awhile, my sleep is dreamless. Then I find myself in the Capitol square again. I relive Prim's last moments over and over again until I wake up screaming and thrashing. I expect Peeta to comfort me but he is awake and staring at me with terror in his eyes. The tracker jackers. He hasn't had an attack in over seven years, but with all thats going on, it shouldn't surprise me that he gets one now. I take a deep breath.

"Peeta? It's alright." I attempt to give him a kiss but he pushes me away from him and into the side table. The lightbulb in the lamp shatters and a shard of glass cuts deeply into my cheek.

"Its not alright, mutt," he spits out.

"No Peeta, I'm not a mutt. I am Katniss and you are Peeta. You love to bake. We have two daughters named-" he cuts me off.

"Their names are Rue and Primrose. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"Rue was named after the twelve-year old who died in our Games. Real or not real?"

"Real," I whisper, fighting back tears.

"Prim was named after your sister who died in Gale's bombing during the rebellion. Real or not real?"

I flinch at Gale's name and the harsh reminder of my Prim's death. "Real," I whisper and let a tear slide down my cheek.

"He meant to kill her. Real or not real?"

"Not real. He...didn't know."

"The Games are back. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"It's my fault."

"Not real," I say gently.

"It's your fault."

Ouch. But in retrospect, I guess it could be. Especially with all I've done. I think about it hard. "Real...maybe," I whisper.

He thinks about this. But now he seems to be fighting the flashbacks. After what seems like forever, his face softens. He turns to me. "No. Not real. This wasn't your fault at all. I'm so sorry Katniss." He looks down to the floor.

Another tear slides down my face. "You don't need to be sorry, Peeta. It's not your fault," I whisper gently.

"I think it was." He looks up to me. "Katniss, what happened to your cheek?"

I bite my lip. He feels bad enough already, I don't want to make him feel worse. But I don't have time to make up a lie because right then Peeta's eyes fill with tears as he realizes the truth.

"I attacked you, didn't I?"

"Not attacked, really. You were only acting in what you thought was self defense when I first tried to talk to you."

"It doesn't matter why, Katniss. I hurt you, didn't I?"

"It's okay, Peeta. I'm fine."

"Fine, Katniss? Really?" he spits out in frustration with himself then he looks at me with worry, his voice gentler. "You're bleeding a lot, Katniss."

"It's fine. I'll just go and use the first aid kit."

"No, I think you need stitches." Now that he brought it to my attention, it does hurt, but I am not going to let him know that. I can tell he's right though, and bandages won't be enough. But I try and pass it off as no big deal anyways. It's really not, I've had much worse.

"Really?"

He rolls his eyes and gets me out of bed. "Yes, really. I know you know that too. Don't try and make me feel better, Katniss." The way he can read what I am thinking is making this a lot harder. I grimace and Peeta notices.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Peeta. Why is it that you can make me feel better in seconds and I can't?"

He smiles humorlessly. "Oh, thats just because you are a terrible liar." He frowns again as he sees how much I'm bleeding. He rips off part of his shirt and tries to staunch the bleeding, but it doesn't work. I begin to feel dizzy. He notices and scoops me up and takes me to the hospital. I lose consciousness somewhere along the way, despite Peeta's efforts.


	10. Chapter 9

Peeta's POV

I try and tell myself that what Katniss said was true. That it wasn't my fault. I want to believe those words badly, but I know they aren't true. Katniss is unconcious, and bleeding badly right now, because of me. I may not of been in the right state of mind but it was me nonetheless. I called her a mutt. I pushed her into the lamp. I nearly killed her. More of the conversation comes back to me and I know that the physical damage wasn't what hurt her the most, but what I said to her. I forced her to remember Rue, Prim, and Gale. I made her question whether or not this was all her fault. It's not, of course. But now she thinks it is. Thanks to me. Why can't anything stay perfect?

I enter the hospital carrying Katniss. A nurse shows up and takes us to a room. I lay Katniss gently down on the bed and put my head in my hands, trying to get a grip on reality. A doctor enters the room and gasps. I look up, expecting an altered woman of the Capitol, recognizing the Mockingjay, but when I look up I see none other then the Mockingjay's mother herself.

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

Her eyes widen when she sees me. "Peeta? What happened?" I don't feel right lying to her, and she'd understand, of all people.

"Mrs. Everdeen, this is all my fault. I'm so sorr-" She cuts me off.

"This was the result of a tracker jacker attack, wasn't it, Peeta?"

I nod, not trusting my voice.

She takes a deep breath. "Then this wasn't your fault."

"I truly wish someone would just blame me for not being stronger than this."

"Stronger Peeta? How could you have fixed this? It's no one's fault but Snow's and you know that."

"But I haven't had an attack in years."

"So you had a moment of weakness," She gently takes my hand. "People do, Peeta."

I still am frustrated with myself. "Not nearly kill the girl you love moments of weakness. Normal people don't, atleast."

"First off, she'll be fine. Second, normal people haven't been hijacked."

I don't know why, but her words are starting to make me feel better, when no one elses can. I see where Prim got her heart of gold. When I don't reply she continues.

"Peeta, you've saved my daughter more than once. You've been willing to give your life for her. So no, I don't blame you for this. I think you are one of the strongest people I know and I know you wish it was you lying on that hospital bed instead of her. And I'm sure that if this situation was turned around, you wouldn't blame her at all. Because it wasn't the Peeta I know who did this. It was the Capitol."

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen. It truly means a lot."

"You're welcome," she gets out her clipboard and goes back into Dr. Everdeen mode. "So Peeta, how did this happen?"

"She fell into the lamp on our side table. By the time I snapped out of it, it was too late to staunch the bleeding."

She nods, showing no change in emotion. "Well, I think she'll need stitches, and she should probably spend the rest of the night here." When she sees my eyes widen she rushes to reassure me. "Just so we don't put pressure on the stitches. Besides, her and I have plenty to talk about." She says with a small smile, as she takes out a sterile needle and some thread.

I nod. "Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"What are you doing, here in the Capitol?"

She sighs. "Well, Peeta, President Snow...offered to move me from that hospital I was working in, remember the one I was starting up after the...um, war?"

I nod. I know what she means, though she can't say it aloud. President Snow forced her to come to the Capitol. I watch quietly as she finishes putting in the stitches. Katniss begins to stir and I take her hand in anticipation. She opens her eyes and looks to me.

"Peeta?" she croaks.

"Yes, I'm here, love. Look who your doctor is," I say gently.

She turns to her mother and smiles. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey, its me. Listen, you need your rest."

"But the girls will be up soon..." she starts.

"The girls?"

Katniss looks so tired and overwhelmed that I finish for her. "Our daughters, Rue and Primrose."

Mrs. Everdeen smiles. "Well, looks like we have some catching up to do," then her smile fades. "Wait, Primrose? As in...Primrose Mellark?" She must of saw the reapings then.

I sigh and nod. Mrs. Everdeen's eyes fill with tears.

"I-i'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peeta's POV

Katniss and I both nod. Mrs. Everdeen holds Katniss in her arms for a long, long time, which is odd for Katniss because she never seems to give hugs besides to the girls and I. I don't know what to say, it's sort of awkward being here for Katniss and her mothers reunion.

"Katniss? Would you like me to go so you and your mother can catch up?"

Katniss reads easily how awkward I feel at the moment and nods. I kiss the top of her head and leave. I decide to go check on the girls. It's about nine, so at this point I'm relying on Haymitch and Effie to take care of them. I love them both like parents, but Haymitch is probably drunk or nursing a hangover and Effie is...a bit flighty. I walk into the room to see Effie chirping on about todays schedule and Martin glaring at her. I have to stifle a laugh, despite the situation. Effie's seen the error of her ways and is truly trying to change but she's Effie and thats just how it is, not so bad now, knowing she hates the Capitol with all the anger a person like Effie can manage. She looks to me irritatedly.

"Peeta! I went to wake you up and neither you nor Katniss were there! We have a big, big day today and you both were gone! Oh, where is that girl anyways?" she chirps angrily.

I fake a smile. "Sorry, Effie. Katniss is just catching up with her mother in the hospital wing."

"Her mother?" Effie trills excitedly. Shes always loved Katniss and hates seeing her so upset lately almost as much as I do. But I can see Haymitch's eyes narrow at the words 'hospital wing'. I send a silent thank you to him for not bringing it up. Not like I won't explain later. Like Mrs. Everdeen, Haymitch is like a parent to me, especially after the bombing.

"Yes, Effie. Her mother was...offered a spot in the Capitol hospital." I emphasize offered in hopes that they'll see that this wasn't optionary, and perhaps designed to have Katniss's mother at their fingertips in case she tries anything they disapprove of. Haymitch gets my point.

"Ah," he says gruffly. Effie, of course, has no idea whats going on.

"How wonderful!" she gushes. She grins and I give Haymitch an I'll-explain-later-look.

I look at the clock. They should head down to their prep teams now.

"Alright, Prim, Martin, you'll need to go down to your prep teams." They both head off.

"Effie? Can I talk to Haymitch, please?"

"Oh," she trills. "Of course! I actually wanted to paint little Rue's nails here, so me and her can do that!" She grins.

Haymitch nods gruffly. "You do that, Trinket. But bring her back pink and I imagine you and Peeta will have a problem." She rolls her eyes and hops away. He turns to me.

Effie's POV

I walk out holding Rue's hand.

"Rue, darling? Change of plans."

"Change of plans?"

"Yes. I can't paint your nails right now, you see. I have to go to the hospital to check something." 

"You're not really gonna turn me pink, are you?" Her face scrunches up like Katniss's when shes concerned.

I laugh lightly. "Oh, no sweetie. This is something for me."

"Oh," she says quietly. "Okay!"

I grin and we walk to the hospital, leaving Peeta and Haymitch behind to talk.

Haymitch's POV

"You going to tell me whats going on?" I feel even more guilt then I did last night, I can't apologize to Haymitch so I just put my head in my hands.

"Tracker jackers," I say quietly. His eyes widen as he takes in those two words that probably mean nothing to anyone but us.

"Is she alright?" He asks quietly. Underneath his snarkiness, I know he truly cares about her.

I look up, but don't have the nerve to look him in the eye. "Shes alright now, physically atleast. Close call, though." I let a tear roll down my cheek and make no attempt to hide it.

His eyes narrow but his words come out gentle, for Haymitch, atleast. "Physically?"

"I brought up a lot of things she's been trying to forget."

"Like?"

"Gale, Prim, Rue..." I trail off.

"What else?"

"I...asked her if the Games coming back were my fault and then..." I trail off again.

"You asked her if they were her fault." It wasn't said like an accusation, more like a realization. I think it hurts more.

"Yes," I whisper and then put my head back in my hands.

He pats my back. "Hey, Peeta. This isn't your fault."

"So I've been told."

"Look, kid, you didn't ask for this."

"Yeah, I know." I look up. "But when has that ever changed anything? Especially for us victors."

I believe him and Mrs. Everdeen partly. But the other part of me keeps thinking about it and the more I think about it...the more guilty I feel.

When he is quiet I sigh and get up. "I have to go to the hospital for Katniss."

He nods. "I'll go with."

We walk down to the hospital quietly. After a while we finally reach the door that says "Intensive Care". Haymitch looks to me quizically but I reassure him quickly.

"Its just where her mother works." He nods and we both go in.

Katniss smiles and waves us over.

I walk over and kiss her gently.

"Hello, love."

"Hi, Peeta. How are you?" Her happy state changes to one of concern. Of course. She's concerned about me. How I'm coping.

"I'm fine, Katniss. And you?" I look worriedly at her cheek, which looks a lot better but still...I did that to her.

"Better than ever. Wheres the kids?"

"At prep for the ceremony."

"Oh. And Effie?"

"Painting Rue's nails," She looks concerned. "Oh don't look so worried, love. We warned her not to bring her back pink." She nods, relieved. I smile. She loves Effie to death but...well, she wears a bright pink wig.

"Oh, alright." She grins and says, "Come on. Mother can you come to dinner?"

"Oh, I suppose so." She laughs airily. I have a newfound respect from her, now that I see her for who she truly is. We all head out the door just to bump into a grinning Rue and a beaming Effie who is crying from happiness. She blushes when she sees us.

"Effie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just had to check something..." She trails off and looks for a way around us.

"What something?" Haymitch says gruffly.

"Oh Haymitch!" She grins again and throws her arms around his neck. "I-I'm pregnant!"

He seems to forget us. He embraces her and kisses her head.

"Congratulations, love." He mumbles, he truly does seem happy, but in his eyes I see fear.

Authors note: In this fanfic, Haymitch and Effie were both in early twenties for the rebellion.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prim's POV

I'm still not convinced that I am surrounded by people, not brightly colored birds. They are my prep team, Octavia, Venia, and Flavius. They are all very sweet, except maybe Flavius since he's been trying to use purple lipstick on me since I walked in, and I know they don't want to be here. However, they still adore the "trendy" capitol styles. Venia just finished yanking through my hair and Octavia finished waxing me. Flavius is still adding a final detail to my nails which I am not supposed to see. It's a surprise! It's a surprise! They continue babbling until finally they turn their attention to me.

"Oh, Prim! You're ready! Gorgeous! Fabulous!" Octavia squeals.

I turn myself to the mirror. I still look like Prim but it's more like a flawless version of me. I am happy that I recognize myself, however. I grin.

"Thank you!" I gush. Though I'm not as serious as my mother was...gushing is not something I do often.

Venia chirps, "Oh! Your stylists going to love you!"

"Who is my stylist?"

Octavia replies quietly, "Oh...darling we don't know. We haven't been allowed to see your stylist. And since Cinna..." Tears pool into her eyes and I instinctively give her a hug.

"Octavia, I'm so sorry."

She wipes her tears away and Venia, determined on staying composed says, "Oh Octavia, come now. Remember what Cinna said about crying." Octavia nods.

"I'm sorry, Prim. I'll go get your stylist." The prep team walks out.

A few minutes later a man walks in, my stylist. He is not like Flavius, he's normal. I wonder if this is how it always is for District Twelve. Then I see the brown hair...the golden eyeliner...the green eyes with the gold flecks. Wait...I think I know him. But I can't remember who...

"Hello, Prim, I am Cinna, your stylist," he says quietly.

That's who.

Cinna's POV

After Prim gets over shock, we sit down and order lunch. I study her carefully. She is so like Katniss in some ways. A girl on fire, blazing with hope and determination. But more than that. She doesn't have her mother's fight, but something more gentle. However, I can't describe her as Peeta. No this little girl, shes like her aunt. Loving, little Prim. No, shes no fighter. But she's...a primrose. Yes. As lovely as the flower she was named for. She's strong despite her fragileness. She gives hope. Belief. Not destruction like her mother, but not the same type of hope and belief as her father. She's like Prim. Innocent. And I can only hope that I do her justice in her design. I look to her face thoughtfully and smile.

"What?"

"You remind me so much of your aunt."

"Oh," she says simply. I would of passed it off as uncaring if she didn't say it so thoughtfully, maybe trying to picture her lovely aunt.

I help her get into a flowing black dress. It goes down to her feet with a small trail behind her. The sleeves goes just above her elbows and she looks stunning. I grin as I remember this isn't the best part. Unfortunately, Martin will be in a coal black tuxedo the whole time. His new stylist won't cooperate. I wish Portia were here. Portia. The name still brings tears to my eyes.

"Oh Cinna. Thank you! It's a little bit heavy though, why is that?"

"Oh little Prim, you'll see," I say mischieviously. I then adjust her make-up and we go.

"I'm not gonna burst into flames or something, am I?" She looks worried as we head down the hall and I laugh quietly.

"No, not flames. But you have to promise me that after a minute or so you'll twirl, alright?"

"Alright. How do I know when to twirl?"

"Well, I want the audience to have seen you first. You'll know," I grin.

"Okay, Cinna. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Prim."

"Oh, and Cinna?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you decide that my mom was meant to be the girl on fire?"

"Well, it was more of a perfect match than a decision, Prim. You see, thats why I asked for District Twelve first year. I had enough of seeing the kids in coal mining suits. Not attractive, and won't help the kids survive. So I came up with the design. But we can only hope that our costume works with the tribute. When I saw Katniss, I thought that she was perfect for it. And she still is." I smile, remembering Katniss at sixteen.

"Oh," she said quietly and thoughtfully, "Cinna, were you disappointed when you saw me?"

"Oh, Prim you'll be dazzling. But disappointed isn't even a word compared to how I felt when I saw you on that screen." I lower my tone a little. "Katniss always promised herself that this would never happen to any child of hers. She didn't deserve this after all shes been through. You may not know it, but your mother is the strongest person you'll ever meet. And you don't deserve this. No child does. But I'm close to your mother, so this is even harder than what it was when she was in the Games."

"I know," she says quietly, "I wish there was someway I could promise her I'll get out of there...but I can't. I'll probably die in the bloodbath."

I stop her and crouch down to look her in the eyes. "Don't believe it for a second." If she gives up before she's tried, I don't know what I'll do. She bites her lip and nods. I stand up and we continue walking towards the City Circle. We are just arriving and I spot Katniss. She'll be surprised to see me. I laugh quietly at the thought.

Katniss looks up and sees me. She hasn't changed much, besides the fact that shes older, probably mid-thirties, and holding little Rue's hand. Her face lights up and she nudges Peeta. He looks up and grins and they walk over towards me.

Katniss gives me a hug when she gets to me. "Cinna! But, how? Plutarch had sai-"

"I know, Plutarch thought I was dead. And we all know he's never been wrong before, of course." We all grin.

Katniss smiles lightly. "So, Cinna, I see you've given up fire?"

I laugh, "Yes, I have. But there's more to this costume than it seems, Katniss. And I actually got the idea from Effie, and tweaked it a little bit. You know what twirling does to some of my designs."

Her face becomes worried. "Oh Cinna, please tell me you didn't..."

"Katniss, I got the idea from Effie. You don't need to worry."

She laughs and her face relaxes. "Right, sorry."

"No need to apologize." I look at the clock. "Oh, Prim, we have to get going." I take her over to the chariot and make sure she's alright. I have them hold hands and whisper in Prim's ear.

"Remember, twirl and smile. Enjoy it, Prim. This is your night. Let them see you then twirl. Smile, blow kisses, whatever you like. Good luck, Prim." She grins at me and nods. I turn to Martin and see his stylist, Mabrina, a highly alternated Capitol woman is babbling to him and he is glaring at her. I smile to him.

"Good luck, Martin."

He grins back. "Thanks, Cinna." I see Mabrina flush in anger. Oh, what a fun few years this will be. We walk off together, Mabrina being obnoxiously childish. She's looking away with her altered nose in the air. Then she gets bored with it and looks to me. 

"Did you alter Prim's dress?" She squeals. "Because you know that I wanted them simple."

"Of course I altered it. You may of wanted them simple. Your tribute is. Let's see how many sponsers simple gets, Mabrina?"

"Like it matters. You know the Gamemakers want the little girl dead. So dead she will be! Serves them right." She walks off, laughing. It sickens me. But not as much as knowing that she could be right. Prim's smart, though, and I'm not losing hope in her yet. I stand by Katniss to watch.

Prim's POV

We are the last to leave, being Twelve. Martin and I are clutching on to eachother. I look and beam at the audience. I know they've noticed me by the shouts of my name. I wait a few seconds, squeeze Martin's hand and begin to twirl. I gasp as smoke arises but keep twirling. I see shreds of my black gown falling to the street and when I finally stop twirling I am dressed in a shimmering, silver, wispy dress that makes me as stunning as a gem.

I'm a diamond. I look to the audience and blow kisses and catch an evening primrose. I am dazzling. Cinna is a genious.

Our chariots finish the first lap and go for a second while the cruel president with the eyes of a snake begins her speech. I beam the whole time and watch my transformation being replayed on the screen and then going to me beaming. As for the other tributes? They are glaring, of course. Finally, the chariots begin to leave and Twelve shortly follows. My family and Cinna are waiting there, grinning.

Cinna's POV

I lean down to give Prim a hug.

"You did it, sweetie."

"Thank you Cinna!" She gushes and her being Katniss's daughter, that means I've done something right. And I know what it is.

I have created a thing more radiant than fire on Katniss, even.

I have created Prim, the girl who was a gem.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Martin's POV

I eat dinner quietly and angrily. Peeta looks worried and people attempt to bring me into the conversation but I brush them off. Effie's not here, so it's a heck of alot quieter. She'll be around soon to let us know the recaps are on for the opening ceremony. Prim. The girl who was a gem. I have to admit, if someone other than me wins, I hope its her. I don't want a stupid career to and Prim has a good heart. An amazing one, really. She volunteered for her little sister. She's nothing like her parents in my opinion. They are both great people, but shes amazing in a different way. I have to admit though, I was so annoyed at my stylist. I am not the boy who was a gem.

I am just the poor kid on crutches who wore a black tuxedo while the girl next to him was dazzling.

Prim's POV

The mood at dinner is a wreck. Martin is angry and blocking everyone out, Effie isn't here, Haymitch looks freaked out and Mom and Dad keep giving him worried glances. Even Mabrina. Hissing at Cinna and talking to herself. Cinna is the only really sane one at the moment, ignoring the tension; and Mabrina, for that matter. Though I think this may just be because he has his sketchbook in hands, drawing out my interview dress. And from what I heard from Mom, it's not often he works over dinner. Nothing is normal tonight though. Maybe because, besides the reapings, this is the first sick capitol event. Just a sadistic little reminder to us tributes that your death awaits in just about four days. This is all going to fast. I have changed too much and I haven't even got in the arena. I am thinking bad of people I don't even know. This scares me, so much. I have to find Prim, because I don't feel like her at the moment. Effie comes in, her face streaked with tears but her eyes happy. I smile at her, thrilled to see someone happy.

She babbles, "Come! Come! The recaps are on." The mood arubtly lightens. Haymitch goes over to Effie and puts his arm around her waist. I didn't notice, but he looks sober now. I raise my eyebrows and they just laugh. I hadn't known they were together so this is odd. Mom takes Dad's hand and he takes mine. Cinna walks next to me and Mabrina pouts behind us.

We enter the room and turn on the recaps.

Katniss's POV

Prim is dazzling. I feel bad for Martin, this isn't going to help him. Then again, this new stylist may be designed to savage his chances of winning. I bite my lip. Well, we've beat the odds before. But us being a victim to them happened so many more times. A Capitol attendant walks in as they are finishing their second lap around the City Circle.

"Katniss Mellark?" The Capitol attendant's a woman and not kind. Behind her two peacekeepers enter, probably in case I start something about going with them.

"Yes?," I answer loudly, trying to show them I'm not afraid.

"You have someone who wants to...talk to you of something."

I nod and give Peeta's hand a gentle squeeze. He knows I have to go. I look down to the girls. Rue's oblivious like Effie, but Prim's eyes are wide with terror like Cinna. Mabrina looks amused. I take in a deep breath and nod, following her out the door. They roughly handcuff me and push me forward to go.

We get out into the hall, the woman looks amused. "You know, Miss. Mellark, you've caused alot of trouble. I hope you learn your lesson."

"Ah, no, unfortunatly not," I spit out. She turns to me, her eyes filled with hate. One of the peacekeepers come forward and punch me in the jaw. They're strong, but I know my pain would only satisfy them. I do not utter a sound. I decide not to fight back. Words are one thing. But my family would be in too much trouble if I killed a Capitol lady and two peacekeepers.

They sneer. "Not gonna fight back, huh?" I don't respond and they continue to taunt. I block them out like I have so effectively with my prep team. They, however, notice that I'm not listening and it makes them annoyed. Eventually they just stop trying and we get there. First I see the snake-like eyes. President Snow's daughter sits in front of me, smiling a wicked grin. I sit across from her. She smells of blood and roses, clearly continuing the family's sadistic ways.

She pushes some wine towards me and I remember what Finnick said. _"One word, Poison." _I push it away.

"No thank you."

"Ah, I see. You've obviously learned of my brilliant father."

"Oh, I certainly did." I don't bother with sarcasm, it won't help me.

"Now, I'm sure you will understand that I am displeased with you, to say the least."

"For someone like you, I expect nothing less." I shoot a glare and refuse to let my tone shake, with fear or anger.

"I also know you know your daughter being chosen was no accident."

"Obviously not. You didn't hide it well."

"Ah, I was planning on this conversation, so why bother?"

I wait for her to go on.

"Now, your daughter has the same chance as everyone else. But remember, step out of line and that will vanish. And oh, what a tragedy; Prim, died in the Games, Peeta and Rue, lost in a horrid accident. We all know what happens to those who don't cooperate, of course." She grins evily. I almost wince as I think of what she could have in mind.

"It's rather hard to cooperate when you don't give specifics."

"Ah, we wouldn't want confusion, would we? Here it is then. You do anything, and I mean anything, signalling the smallest bit of rebellion, and I will kill your family, personally," she hisses and then composes herself. "You may go Miss. Mellark. I'd appreciate you to pass the message on to your rebellious friends. Wouldn't want them causing any trouble."

"Thank you." I turn on my heel and go. The peacekeepers meet me out there. They handcuff me again. I keep my face emotionless. Just like with Clove, I will not show pain. I will not give in. They will know somethings wrong, but I can't tell them now, I'll tell Peeta and maybe Haymitch tomorrow. Should be fun explaining the bruise on my face. I wouldn't put it past Peeta to say that there may be two less peacekeepers tomorrow. We arrive in front of the door and they remove the handcuffs.

"Good night Mrs. Mellark."

"Good night," I say, my voice seething with venom. They open the door and push me in the room and straight into Peeta's arms. They leave without another word.

I look up at him and he sets me on my feet. "What did I miss?"

"Well, after you left we were all quiet and then Effie and Haymitch announced Effie's pregnancy. Rue, Prim, Cinna, and Mabrina all got excited but after awhile Cinna and Mabrina had to leave. Preparing for interviews, I think. The girls went to bed so Haymitch, Effie, and I just stayed up, mostly worrying about you. "

He gently touches my bruise and his eyes are worried. The dark circles under Peeta's eyes tell me that he wouldn't even consider going to bed.

"You didn't have to stay up, Peeta," I say gently. He's not mad at me, but I want to calm him down. I don't like seeing him like this. He looks down at me and sighs, seeing I'm trying to calm him down. His expression softens and he sits me down on the couch.

"I'm glad I did. Now, love, what happened?"

"President Snow wanted to talk to me."

"President Snow did that?"

I shake my head. "The peacekeepers don't like me. Don't worry, please, I'm fine." In truth, it really doesn't hurt much. I've had much worse.

He doesn't seem to want to argue. He just nods, "So what did President Snow say?"

"Well she's followed in her father's footsteps because first she offered me wine." His eyes widen and I rush to reassure him. "No, I didn't accept any. She proceeded to tell me that Prim stands as much a chance as anyone. Then she said that she could easily make that disappear..." I proceed to tell him it all, carefully watching his reaction.

To my surprise, he reacts well to the conversation overall. Not to my surprise, he only worries of the trouble it'll bring me and the girls.

"We can't put the girls in danger. And I know you disagree, but I'm not putting you in danger," I say quietly.

"Well, Katniss, I agree about the girls," He shakes his head. He wants to do something, but can't. "And nows not the time anyways. Lets go to bed." I nod weakly and we go to bed, surprisingly without nightmares.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Peeta's POV

I sit awkwardly across the table from Martin. _If looks could kill,_ I thought, _I'd be dead ten times over._ I decide I should try and talk to him.

"So, Martin. I know that you're thinking. As soon as you get in the arena, you think you'll be forgotten."

"Pretty much."

"Well, you are wrong."

"Why? Her head's worth more than mine, especially to her parents." I almost wince at how true that is. Her heads worth more; to keep alive or kill.

"But your family would disagree."

"Nah, they wouldn't. Haven't got one. All died when I was younger. Yes, I'm one of those depressing community home kids. Anyways, I don't mean much to anyone, Peeta."

"You mean alot to me. And both of you can get out of there. That's what I intend on doing."

"Well, I'll help keep her alive. At any cost, Peeta. She deserves it." I don't know why but this calms me down considerably. Her life is being protected, even if its by a twelve-year-old.

"Thank you, Martin," I choke out and then compose myself. "So; strengths? Weaknesses?"

"Do you count hitting someone with one of my crutches?"

"Sorry, no."

"Well I can use a knife."

"Can you get a solid stick in the wall?"

"I can try."

He closes one eye determindly, concentrates hard, and sends the knife whizzing through the air. It lodges itself between the seams. With Katniss, it was an accident. But that was no accident, it was pure skill.

"Well thats really great, Martin. Make sure you get your hands on a knife in there, stay away from it in the Training Center. Weaknesses?"

"My bad leg. If I get chased, I'm dead," he says without hesitation.

"Well then, distance yourself from other tributes. Are you and Prim being allies?"

"If she wants. I think it'd be in our best interest."

I nod. "Talk to her about it. For training, no knives until your private training session. Work on survival, not offense. Got it?" When he nods I look at my watch. It's nine already. Effie will be around in about thirty minutes.

"Alright, finish your breakfast. Effie'll be here soon." He mumbles something about idiotic wigs under his breath and gets back to eating. I smile to myself.

Haymitch's POV

I sit across the table from Prim. Katniss came in and was a wreck. Headache. She's been through enough lately so I sent her back to her room. Me and Effie are taking over right now.

"So Prim..." Effie starts happily. "Strengths? Weaknesses?" Huh. Guess she's been paying attention.

Prim nods and starts quietly, "I'm sort of quiet. Remember that night before the Reaping?" I nod. "Heard every word." This takes me back. No one in a room full of Victors noticed the girl.

"Well, sweetheart, that's going to help you not get caught. Anything else?"

She nods. "Bow and arrows." I nod. That one was a given. Her mother has practiced with her. She's brought me some rabbits before.

"Alright. Brush up on edible plants and camoflauge."

She nods. "Stay away from the bows." She nods again and I turn to Effie.

"You'd better get the boy and bring them down to training." She nods and I kiss her goodbye. They leave and I put my head in my hands.

_What am I going to do?_

I'm getting a kid. That I'm expected to be able to be a great parent too. I'm not going to be a good parent. I'll try, but nothing will change the fact that the moment that kid turns nine is the moment they'll get whisked off to the Capitol. Effie can't handle that. Heck, she'll start a rebellion herself.

Besides, the kid'll hate me. I wasn't this scared when Effie's mother called my name in the second Quell. I press my face to my hands and try and escape the reality of the moment.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Prim's POV

Effie ushers us off to training. When we get there, Effie nearly bursts into tears when she finds out that the other tributes have all arrived.

"It's alright, Effie. Thank you," I say quietly. She nods and goes.

A woman named Atala finishes rattling off about all the stations and we go. Almost immediatly the Career pack comes up to me. They are all twice my size.

The boy from One starts confidently. "Want a spot in the Career pack, Victor daughter?" I know the only reason they invite me is because of my parents. Careers. They are bloodthirsty and it sickens me.

"No, but thank you," I say quietly.

District One boy just glares at me, "Big mistake, Victor daughter."

"I'll take my chances, thanks," I reply. They all stalk off angrily. I go to Edible Plants. I pass the Edible Plants test and look up at my instructor, who's grey eyes are wide with shock. He looks shockingly like my mother. The Seam look. But who from Twelve would come here by choice?

"Hello, I'm Gale Hawthorne," He says quietly.

Uh oh. Gale. The man who killed my mom's little sister. Yeah, this should get interesting.

"Oh," I breathe, shocked. He laughs humorlessly.

"I guess you heard of me."

"Definetly did. I'm Primrose," I say, to be polite.

"I know," He looks down to the floor in shame, almost. I know why. He accidently killed Prim Everdeen and then Mom never forgave him. I say accidently because I know he didn't know what the bomb was being used for. But nonetheless. He knew it would kill someone and he did it anyways. So to me, who hates few people, he's as despicable as the Capitol, who he hated, or atleast used to. I'm not sure now.

"What are you doing here?" I don't bother keeping the unusual venom out of my voice.

"So I see Katniss has told you about me. Anyways, they had me come and I figured it'd help the tributes."

I nod. I bet it was that or death, like with my grandmother.

"You should probably get back to training, Prim. Tell Katniss I haven't lived a day that I don't regret killing her Prim," he says quietly.

I nod again and go. The rest of the day goes by normally. I keep thinking of Gale though. It's so strange. I try and weave a net. He's done so much wrong, yet he seems genuine. It feels as though President Snow is trying to get my mother to lose it. She's surrounding her by people she knows, on top of my going into the Hunger Games. I do some camoflauge. She has about lost it and even my dad knows it. So does President Snow.

I finish tying a knot and head to lunch.

I sit with Martin. He's quite quiet so lunch is quiet, since I don't want to talk either. He finally talks, barely above a whisper_._

"Prim, do you want to be allies?"

"I don't know. I'd put you in danger, I think."

"I don't mind, Prim. I'm not making it out of there, so why not help someone who stands a chance?"

"Well," I bite my lip and nod. "Allies." I confirm. He nods and quietly goes back to eating.

The rest of the day whizzes by. I find myself at dinner with everyone before I know it.

"So, how'd training go?" Mom says quietly. Her head is still hurting, but it seems better.

"Fine. Martin and I are allies."

"Thats good. Anything else?"

"Oh, not really. I just met Gale Hawthorne." I bite my lip, gauging her reaction.

To say she was shocked, was an understatement.

Katniss's POV

I drop my fork. Gale Hawthorne? No.

"Gale? What did he want?" I choke out.

"To tell you he's sorry. He was running a station. I don't know details. We didn't talk long."

I nod, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She understands and we all stay quiet for the rest of dinner. When Peeta and I head to bed Peeta looks worried.

"Love, are you alright?"

I nod. "Gale can do as he wishes. I don't care anymore. Not now that I have you." I kiss him and he grins.

"Well, as long as you are okay, love."

I nod. But in truth, I wasn't. Gale's not supposed to be here. I love Peeta and he loves me. I can't have Gale here, messing with my mind. Peeta and I...we need to stay together. Gale can't just waltz in and intervene!

Okay, now I truly think I'm losing it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Prim's POV

Training goes normal today. I make an effort to stay away from Gale. I work on offense. Swing an axe, throw a spear. Nothing I want to do to another person but everything I have to. I decide to go to knot tying. As I head over there, the nine year old from Seven trips and almost falls. I catch her quickly. She has short brown hair with honey colored highlights. She's short, less than five feet. And she has the brightest green eyes. Even brighter than Annie's from when she visited when I was younger. She has that Johanna look about her, besides her eyes. Maybe its something with her district. Like the Seam look. A bright red appears on her cheeks as I set her back on her feet, I don't blame her, its embarassing to have to be rescued by the person who just might kill you.

"Thanks. Not my best week so far, huh," she says quietly but sarcastically.

"I can see why," I say gently.

"I'm Mabry. Seven." I nod.

"Prim. District Twelve."

"So you are..." she trails off, awed.

I nod. "Yeah. Thats all the people know me for here."

"Didn't have anything to do with that, brainless," she says sarcastically, "I meant more that you are the girl who volunteered for her sister."

"Oh. Well, then, yes I did volunteer for her. We are so close, it wasn't a question to me." I bite my lip, fighting back tears.

"Hey, sorry about that. Would of been better if someone else with the guts took her place, so you wouldn't have to."

I shake my head. "No it wouldn't. If they did, it may of been better for me, but not for someone else in the world."

"Huh, guess you are right," she says thoughtfully, but still sarcastically, and I nod.

"Well, Mabry, I've got to get over to knot-tying now." She nods. "Would you like to come with?"

"Oh, sure. I've had no one else to train with."

We head over to knot tying. She is decent and she learns several new knots. I learn a lot of new knots, she is much better than me though. I won't kill her and she won't kill me. But one of us have to die for the other to get home. I intend on making it home, but if its not me, I want her to. She is hesistant to kill. Of course, none of us really do, but she is almost set on it. I think that resolve will break though, since she really does want to get home. It's sort of refreshing, her sarcasm, she is just like her mentor, Johanna. We seperate when I go to camoflauge and she works on offense. After about thirty minutes I discover that its time for lunch.

Mabry's POV

The girl was nice, Prim. I sit down and nibble on a roll. She seemed to care about her sister alot. I want her as an ally, but I don't really have the guts to ask. Why would she want me for an ally? I look to my district partner. He glares at me. I don't get what he doesn't like me for. Maybe he just doesn't want to get close to me, because he know's I'm dead the second I step in the arena. He sure doesn't want me as an ally. My mentor, Johanna, pleads for me to try. But she knows. Of all people she knows. I'm not really like her, I'm not the feigning weak one who can kill. I'm just the unlucky nine year old who is weak. It'll be a miracle if I get out of there. People like me enough for sponsering, before I talk. I'm just sarcastic like Johanna. Built that up so people wouldn't know how scared I am. But not strong to carry it out. Johanna tells me I am. My sister tells me I am. But truthfully, I don't think so.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: If you ask me, I hated the last chapter. I love Mabry but I hate how short it was. So I'm going to try and update 3 times today to make up for it. And who doesn't love a little Johanna-ness. =)

Chapter 16

Mabry's POV

I toy with my food while Johanna encourages me to eat.

"Dang it, Mabry! Theres not gonna be a ton of food in that arena so any person with brains would eat now."

Encouraging. I take a bite. Bru is with our other mentor, Chaff, right now, who is probably drunk. I got lucky and got the smart mentor. But she can be real annoying sometimes.

"No duh, Johanna."

"C'mon Mabry. You are strong, but you need to eat. So how'd training go today?"

"Met a possible ally. Learned some knot tying. Practiced some offense."

"Who's the possible ally?"

"Prim, from Twelve. You know, Katniss's daughter." This shocks her for some reason.

"Right. Prim... why?"

"She's got guts. She volunteered for that girl, didn't she? Besides she comes from a family of survivors." Johanna nods.

"Did you ask her?"

"Not yet."

"Ask her tomorrow. Otherwise it'll be in the arena."

"Got it."

"Glad to see you aren't giving up."

"Never did. Still have my doubts though." Her eyebrows furrow together.

"Doubts don't help. I'm not planning on losing you. You are tough. You're smart. The only thing any of them got on you is your size and age. But you can still do it. I'm not giving up on you yet, Mabry," she says determinedly, lacking the natural Johanna sarcasm. I remember how small she was when she won and see a glimmer of hope. I play with my token, a heart necklace from my sister, the one person I'm sure I love, the one person needing me to come home.

Johanna's POV

I can't do this. I can't get this attached to a girl who has convinced herself that she'll lose. She's a lot like me. I know she agrees. But she thinks she's only like me for that sarcastic shell we both have. But she's not. She's a fighter. She's annoyingly sarcastic but she can fight. She's hesistant to kill, but I was too. So if everything goes right, sure, she'll get out. But right now, this whole doubt attitude's really getting under my skin. She's not helping herself like this. I feel worse for Katniss and Peeta though. Its their kid. And it doesn't look like there's a lot going for the girl. I fall asleep. My dreams are haunted with thoughts of the snake himself, President Snow. I wake up just to another girl screaming. Mabry. I run to her room and shake her awake. She starts sobbing and I scoop her into my arms.

"Johanna...oh it was so real," she gasps, "M-my little sister..."

"Alright, alright. Calm down honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods and swallows. "She...she was in the Games and...and she was dying! Oh, Johanna, it was so real..." Tears stream down her cheeks and I brush them away.

"I used to have dreams like that. About my little brother," I say gently. I tilt up her chin so I'm looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, Johanna, it scared me so much," she bites her lip, realizing her sarcasm's gone.

"Honey, it wasn't real, your sister is okay," I try and comfort her, gently mumbling "It's alright.."

I feel close to her already. I've always thought Finnick was and Peeta is insane for trying to tell Annie and Katniss it'll be alright, but it's not that they think they'll buy it, or that they think they're fools. It's just that...you need reassurance sometimes. It helps to hear it'll be okay, no matter how untrue.

Mabry falls asleep in my arms. I set her gently in the bed and pull a blanket over her. I gently kiss her forehead and go to bed, without nightmares.

I guess that helped both of us.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mabry's POV

Yesterday was...strange. For once, someone besides my sister seems to care about me. Johanna. Sarcastic, snarky Johanna. Actually caring about me. She had me watch past games the first night, and I saw her Quell. _They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. Theres no one left I care about. _How could I be the exception? Like me, she seems fixed on not letting anyone get close. Hiding behind sarcasm. But she seemed like she cared last night. I remember the nightmare and wince. Even if I somehow beat the odds they'll still haunt me every night. I've seen it in Johanna. She is so quiet in the mornings, usually with a scared look in her big brown eyes. Today she doesn't look scared. She looks almost happy. I pick at my food, but don't really eat.

"Eat Mabry." I ignore her. "Now."

Not quiet either, apparently. I start to eat. She brought up a good point last night. I'm underfed and not strong. I can work a bow and arrow and I'm good at climbing and running but that won't help in a fight. She looks to me.

"What are you doing in private training, Mabry?"

"I'm going to climb and shoot some targets from the trees." She nods.

"Good. Try and throw in something spontaneous." I nod. It'll depend on how idiotic the Gamemakers are this year.

"You can do it. Mabry, just try your best. You are nine so don't try for a twelve. People will sponser someone your size for a seven."

"Thanks Johanna."

She looks into my eyes and easily reads that I don't just mean about the Gamemaker tips. She helped me through last night, something many people wouldn't do. She smiles slightly and nods.

"You're welcome, Mabry. Now, better go with Pinky to training." Pinky's not her real name, its Angel. Johanna and I call her Pinky as a joke about her freaky hot pink skin. I nod. Angel clunks in on her five inch high heels.

"Speak of the devil," I say under my breath. Johanna laughs quietly and nods.

"Hey Pinky," Johanna says.

"Johanna! It's Angel," she hisses. "Now come Mabry, it's time for training. Bright day ahead."

"Yeah Mabry. Bright day ahead," Johanna mocks.

Johanna laughs and Pinky stomps off, red as a tomato.

"Bye Johanna," I call out.

"Bye Mabry. Good luck today," I nod and head out the door. Pinky's waiting there for me, still beet red. I have to stifle a laugh.

"Mabry, darling, you should talk to your mentor about her unflattering behavior," she says seriously.

"She was joking, Angel," I roll my eyes.

"She should be more polite. Honestly, how pathetic,"

"She's polite when she wants to be. But you aren't polite to her," I say, annoyed. Last night, Johanna proved to me that she's anything but pathetic. But of course, it's Pinky, and I just called her impolite. I'm the most horrid person in the world.

"Mabry!"

"What? It's true. And if you aren't planning on shutting up about how she acts then I won't about you." She gives a small scoff and stomps out. I follow her into the elevator. It's cool. Nothing like it ,even now, in Seven. I walk into the room and sit with the other tributes. Prim says hi quietly and waves me over to where she is.

"Hi Prim."

"Hi Mabry." I know we only have a few minutes so I force myself to ask now.

"Allies?"

"Allies?" She seems taken back.

"You know teaming up. I don't kill you, you don't kill me sorta thing." She rolls her eyes.

"I know what they are."

"So?" She bites her lip and then nods.

"Sure. Allies."

"Great. What are you doing in there?"

She stays silent, probably wary I'll use it against her. I roll my eyes. My own ally doesn't trust me.

"I'm shooting arrows. And climbing. Those are my skills. Now do you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you...I don't know what to do yet," she admits sheepishly. I laugh.

"Yeah, my mentor says to throw in something spontaneous."

"You could shoot the pig," she says, giggling.

"Eh, that one's overdone," She smiles and I laugh quietly. We lapse into silence and I start to get nervous.

"Mabry? You okay? You look terrified," Prim says softly. I nod. I hadn't noticed but I've been fidgeting and I got my hair into big tangles from playing with it so much. I run my fingers through it and get a few knots out then give up. Appearances mean nothing in front of the Gamemakers. They'll kill you all the same.

Just then a lady runs into the room and says in a high-pitched tone, "Mabry Clesdy?" I nod and get up. Prim looks to me.

"Good luck, Mabry." I smile and go in.

I walk in boldly.

"Hello, I'm Mab-" They are more interested in their wine.

"Hello?" Still no attention. I grit my teeth.

"Hello stupid Gamemakers?" That gets their attention.

"Thank you. Now please pay attention." I smile and go to work.

I pick a bow, then I climb into the tree.

The Gamemakers have returned to their food. I practice a few times to make sure I don't kill any of them and begin shooting.

The first arrow flies into the bottle of wine, smashing it and drenching the Gamemaker who was sitting nearest to it. They are stupidly confused as to who did it and begin throwing food at eachother.

The next flies into the soup, splattering them all with it. By now they've realized that I did it, but since Gamemakers can't throw food at tributes they just continue in the food fight.

The last arrow goes into the back of the Head Gamemaker's, Braon Deaca's, chair, who freaks out. I easily jump to another tree like I remember the young girl in Katniss's Games did.

Then, I climb down and face the annoyed and food-covered Gamemakers. Braon Deaca looks to me and glares. I put on a smug smile.

"Get ou- I mean, you may go Ms. Clesdy." I smile sweetly and nod, skipping out for good measure. There are a few laughs behind me and my sweet smile turns smug again. I hit seven on the elevator. When I enter the room, Johanna sees my smug face and nods approvingly.

"Good job Mabry." Angel's eyes dart around like she missed something.

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing, Angel. Girl time."

"I'm a girl."

"Nope, sorry, Angel. Pink people don't count." Angel scoffs and stomps out upsettedly. I sit down and Johanna grins at me.

"So what'd you do?"

"I climbed into the tree and shot arrows."

She looks confused. "That's all?"

"Did I mention that those arrows were aimed at the Gamemaker's food causing a food fight and a lot of angry Gamemakers?"

"Oh. Nice one, brainless." She grins and I return it.

Prim's POV

"Primrose Mellark," the lady calls. I nod and get up.

I go in quietly and they are partly covered in food, passing around a towel. I almost laugh but am silenced by their glares. I start to climb up a tree and then climb down fastly. I know what I'll do. I go to the camoflauge station. _Just like my father_, I think to myself. I grab some black, orange, and white paint and begin painting on the floor. I paint for a long time until I've finished. I then paint myself into the picture so they know I can. They aren't paying much attention so I go to the archery station and, carefully so I don't ruin the paint on me, practice a few times. I'm not nearly as good as my mom but it should be able to get their attention. Once I master the new bow feel, I send an arrow flying into the big bowl of soup, shattering it and splattering the newly cleaned Gamemakers. I run over to my picture and lie down where I blend in. They gasp. I get up.

"You may go, Ms. Mellark." The Head Gamemaker glares.

"Goodbye." I turn on my heel and go, letting them observe my painting of the Mockingjay in peace.

I walk to the elevator and press twelve, heading down to my family.

I open the door. They're all there. They take in the painted mess that I am. Haymitch rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his bottle. Dad and Mom just look nervous, probably worried that I'd do something like I just did.

Dad looks at me, getting that worried plea in his eyes that he knows makes me feel guilty. "Prim, what did you do?"

"I, uh, did some paints. Like I told you I might, Dad." His eyes narrow.

"Yes, Prim, I see that. And what did you do with those paints?"

"I painted a picture." Everyone looks up now and Mom looks worried. She comes to me with a wet cloth and starts wiping away the paint.

"Prim, what was the picture of?"

"Um, a bird." Haymitch takes another swig of the bottle.

"What kind of bird, Primrose?" Uh, oh. Mom's upset. She only uses my full name when she is.

I take a deep breath. "A Mockingjay." Mom nods. And then runs out of the room. Haymitch snorts.

"Well, sweetheart, mission accomplished. Your mother has finally lost it." He stumbles out of the room.

Author's note: Review! Just to let me know you are reading. It truly makes my day. I haven't heard anything on Mabry- and she's the first character I really created! I love her but I wanna know if you do. C'mon, please?


	19. Chapter 18

**Katniss's POV**

I run out. How could Prim think it's a good idea to make her more of a target? And Snow. Oh no. No, no, no. This will definetely get back to her. I have to protect my family now more than ever. But first, I need to talk to someone. Someone I've been ignoring, for good reason, but ignoring all the same. I take a deep breath and continue down the hall. Peeta comes out and follows after me.

"Katniss?" I stop and turn to him. I all but collapse into his arms when he offers them to me. But his arms are as strong as ever and they catch me. He brings me close to him and we stay like this for just a moment.

"Peeta," I breathe out. "What are we going to do?" His piercing blue eyes turn frustrated.

"I'm not sure, Katniss. But we have to be careful. I'm sure President Snow already knows." I nod.

"Don't let the girls or yourself out of anyone's sight for a minute." He rolls his eyes, something he does about as much as I giggle.

"We'll be alright, love. But you seem to be forgetting, you are as much to be worried about as anyone else."

"Snow doesn't want me. That's not how she operates," I whisper.

"We can't be sure. And I'm not losing you again." He pulls me closer to him, as if he's afraid they could take me away at any second. Unfortunately, that's a possibility for all of us.

"I'll be careful. I'm not planning on losing you either. So, please, don't let them take you from me," I beg softly. I am nervous because he's tried to sacrifice himself more than once. I'd rather die than let him.

"I won't, love," he says softly, in an attempt to console me, but I can't help but notice the emptiness of his words. I know he will go back on them in a second to save me. He sits down with me still in his arms and just hugs me tightly for what I wish could be forever. But after a few moments I remember one of the reasons I was out here, before Peeta. I pull back gently and stand up.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go see Gale." I read the surprise and hurt in his eyes but unwillingly, he hides it and nods.

"I understand, Katniss."

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to him."

"Don't apologize, it's alright. I agree, you and him should talk." I nod and give him a kiss that lingers just a second longer than a goodbye kiss should.

"I'll be back for dinner at the latest." He nods and I start down the hall again and he goes back to the girls.

It's risky, but I find a device that you say the resident of the room's name into and it gives you their room number.

"Gale Hawthorne," I say quietly. It hurts to say his name, but we have to talk.

"Room number seventeen," the voice says back.

I continue down the hall until I come across a door marked seventeen. I knock on it, almost hoping he's not home. But surely enough, he swings open the door. He looks at me and his eyes grow wide.

"Katniss?"

"The one and only." He grins.

"Do you want to come in?"

I nod. "We have to talk, Gale." He nods.

"You're right, Catnip." I'm hurting right now and him calling me by my nickname from when we were kids isn't really helping. He, as Gale always does, senses this and backs off a little. I follow him into his kitchen and sit at the table. He sits across from me. I silently promise myself not to cry during this visit. This will not be a happy visit.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." I have no choice but to accept it. We can't go on hating eachother at this point. Prim, fifteen years and I still tremble at her name, wouldn't want me to hold a grudge against him.

"I know, Gale," I choke out. He shakes his head.

"No. You couldn't possibly know how bad I feel." I force a smile onto my face.

"Of course I do. You're my hunting partner." He almost smiles.

"Thanks Katniss."

"Anytime."

"So what did you have to tell me?" He lowers his voice. "This room's not bugged, but the hallways are, so I'd still whisper." I nod and keep my tone a whisper.

"My daughter, had a training session with the Gamemakers today."

"I know, how did she do?"

"She did fine. But the problem's not how she did, but what she did."

"Why, what'd she do?"

"She painted," I pause and lower my voice more. "A mockingjay." His eyes widen and he frowns.

"The Gamemakers must be thrilled." I nod.

"But you don't know what the worst part is."

"What's the worst part?"

"President Snow talked to me. She said if any of us did anything rebellious she'd kill the girls and Peeta. I don't know if they're safe anymore." I swallow hard, willing myself not to cry.

"Katniss, are you sure you are safe?" I've been asked this question so many times that I just shrug. Gale rolls his eyes.

"I see you aren't into self-preservation anymore."

"Back then I wasn't either, Gale."

"True. So, Katniss, what are you going to do?" I feel my eyebrows scrunch together in frustration.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. President Snow didn't leave a single option." To my surprise, he snorts.

"That's not the Katniss I know."

"Well, the Katniss you know was a little more free back then. President Snow didn't have everyone I care about in her clutches."

"And now she does."

"Or atleast in reach." He nods.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. But in all due respect, what are you doing here when your family is in danger?"

"I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks."

I look at the clock. It's five-thirty. Dinner starts at six-thirty.

"I'd better get going, Gale." He nods.

"Bye Katniss." I head to the door and Gale follows me.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"There's not a day I don't regret building that bomb." I shut my eyes and breathe in and out carefully, so I don't cry.

"I know. Bye Gale." I get out the door and he closes it behind me. I get about halfway down the hallway before I break down, sobbing. Sobbing for Prim. Sobbing for my family today. But it doesn't last long because a Peacekeeper shows up.

"Mrs. Mellark. Just the lady I was looking for." I gulp. "Follow me." I don't question him, I just obey. He leads me back to the room where I talked to President Snow. Surely enough, she made the journey to see me again. She looks up from her book.

"Ah, Katniss. Sit." She turns to the Peacekeeper. "You may go." He nods and leaves. I take a seat across from her. She pushes some wine towards me, clearly hoping she caught me in a moment of weakness. I ignore the glass.

"No? Fine then, but I should warn you that it'd be the easiest way out."

"I don't plan on giving up that easily."

"Of course not. You are a girl with an annoying will to live. But Prim isn't. Prim, oh so careless, her mother didn't warn her now did she? And then because of that she put herself in danger. Not to mention her family."

"What have you done to them?" My voice comes out panicked, but I ignore it. She knows she's won anyways. She has everyone I love in her reach, if not already killed.

"Oh relax. Nothing...yet. With the Games two days away I couldn't kill the Mellark family, now, could I? Oh, no. Much too suspicious. But it could happen any moment. Ah, yes. Tragic deaths, really. With only Katniss left behind, helpless."

"Please don't," I beg and she grins in satisfaction and triumph.

"Oh, we'll see, we'll see."

"So theres a chance? What is it?" Despite my promise to Peeta I continue to say, "I'll do anything."

"I'll hold you to that. But not now. For now, just don't cause anymore trouble. Or else there may not be another option. Now go. Before your husband gets suspicious." I nod.

"And, oh, Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone of this conversation. Especially Peeta. Wouldn't want to endanger him again," she hisses.

I nod and walk out. No Peacekeepers follow me. Good. I check the clock. It's six-o-clock. Good, then I don't have to lie to Peeta. He wouldn't believe it anyways and I can't tell him the truth. But I hurry, just in case. I arrive at the door and take a moment to recollect myself. After I am calm I enter. Peeta isn't here. It's about six-fifteen so I head to the dining room. They are all there. Peeta comes and gives me a hug and then a kiss. I stay in his arms but as I feel him sensing something wrong I straighten up and sit down at the table. He's worried, but I'll just have to pass it off as Gale who made me upset. I have no choice. Effie fills the silence, as Effie always does.

"Oh, we are so busy tomorrow. Training scores then straight to bed!"

"Yes Effie," everyone murmurs. But after that, it's only Effie mindlessly blabbling. I try and hang on to her words, just to not be thinking, but she's talking so fast that I can hardly catch anything.

I just try and eat dinner. I swear, though, that I feel Peeta's worried eyes staring me down. I keep my gaze on my plate, careful not to look up and meet his eyes. He will read that something more than Gale is making me upset. We finish dinner and go to sit down. I take a seat next to Peeta and snuggle into him. He doesn't know why, but he knows I'm upset so he wraps his arms around me. I turn my attention to the screen. The careers all score highly. Everyone else is average besides the little girl from Seven who I am surprised to see score a ten. Finally Twelve comes up.

Prim's picture comes up. I see a twelve flashing underneath it and bury my face into Peeta's chest. His arms tighten around me. Haymitch groans.

"Well, Prim, that's that. You are officially a target." I look up to see Martin's score. It's a three. I bury my face back in Peeta's chest.

At Effie's now upset instruction, we all go to bed. Only to be waken by nightmares. I see Peeta, in Snow's clutches again, with me powerless to do anything.

_Wouldn't want to endanger him again._

I break down and sob in my dream, begging Snow to spare him. Saying I'll do anything.

Peeta harshly shakes me awake.

"Katniss? Katniss, wake up! It's alright, it's alright! Katniss, wake up!"

I open my eyes. Peeta hugs me close and wipes away the tears trailing down my face.

"What was this nightmare about?" he whispers gently. I make up a lie quickly.

"You being attacked by Cato. It was... so real," I lie. He looks at me with disbelief.

"No it wasn't. You said Snow, not Cato." I forgot I talk in my sleep. I bite my lip, trying to think of a way to cover my mistake.

"Katniss, what was your nightmare really about? Truthfully," he says, softly.

_Wouldn't want to endanger him again._

"I can't tell you," I plead, wishing he'd drop it. Knowing he won't.

"I didn't know we were keeping things from eachother."

"Peeta, please believe me. I would tell you if I could," I beg softly.

"But you can't? Why, Katniss?"

"I just can't. Please, Peeta." He gently takes my hands.

"What did Snow do?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Katniss, don't lie to me."

"It'll only get worse if I don't. Please just take my word for it." He shakes his head upsettedly.

"Alright Katniss. I trust you know what you are doing. Please, just be careful. And please remember, you can tell me anything."

I nod, not trusting my voice.

If only I could tell you anything, Peeta. A single tear falls down my cheek and Peeta brushes it away then holds me in his arms, whispering reassurances. I fall asleep, only to be haunted by nightmares. I'm sure Peeta tried to wake me up again, but I just couldn't face him again and not tell him everything. And I can't hurt him like that.


	20. Chapter 19

_Author's note; I couldn't find a place to end this chapter so that's why it's so long. Review? _

**Chapter 19**

**Katniss's POV**

When I wake up, its early. Peeta's still asleep. I gently pull away from his arms. I'm surprised when he wakes up, usually he's a fairly heavy sleeper. Then again, none of us are the same right now. I feel like going to Snow at the moment, waiting for her to offer wine. She was right. I want to do that. But I can't. I can't do that to Peeta or the girls. Despite my best efforts as of lately, I look him in the eyes. He looks back and reads them carefully.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"You have to tell me, love. I know something's wrong."

"Peeta, please. You know I can't do that. Just trust me," I beg softly. He wraps his arms around me again.

"I trust you, Katniss. But I want to help you." I shake my head and pull away.

"No, Peeta. I don't need help," I say, slightly harsher then intended. But that usually happens when I am trying not to cry. He looks into my eyes, tries to read them as if that will give him the answer to whats upsetting me.

"I understand, Katniss. I wish you didn't have to lie to me but I know you enough to know you wouldn't without a good reason," he says softly. He pulls me back into his arms and hugs me close.

"It'll be alright, Katniss.."

If only it were now.

After awhile of just staying here with him comforting me, he pulls away gently.

"Katniss, we have to go down to breakfast and you are doing interview angles with Haymitch."

"What are you doing?"

"Apparently, I'm signed up for presentation with Effie. Let's hope for no high heels." I almost laugh and he smiles. Then he takes my hand and we walk to breakfast. He stops outside the door.

"I don't care what it is that's bothering you, I want to help and you know you can tell me anything. Please consider it." I shake my head.

"I don't want to hurt you," I say, barely audible.

**Peeta's POV**

_I don't want to hurt you._

We enter the room, hand in hand. Katniss is tense next to me and I would give anything to be able to know what's bothering her. To wrap my arms around her and be able to comfort her. Though she promised me not to take herself away from me yesterday, I know she'd go back on it in a heartbeat to protect me and the girls. She acted odd coming into dinner and she wouldn't even look at me. I know my life is at stake with Snow, but her's at the moment thankfully isn't. I'm worried about the girls. Prim is going directly into the arena and the hands of the capitol tomorrow and Rue...Rue is very oblivious, she will believe anyone. Even Snow. They could easily hurt her. But I know that they don't care about the girls. Possibly Prim, but not Rue. No, this is meant to throw off the two most rebellious people alive. And unhinge Katniss. If they wanted to unhinge me, they'd have gotten me that night, not Katniss.

I'm just happy Katniss is safe, though I know she's not sharing that happiness.

Prim's POV

Mom and Dad are acting weird. Not my daughters going to a fight to the death tomorrow weird. Mom is practically shaking in her chair and Dad looks uneasy, looking at Mom with worry. I have no idea whats going on, but I have bigger concerns. I am clueless about the interview. Cinna and Mabrina are working on costume designs. I'm praying that Cinna doesn't do anything rebellious though, because quite frankly, Snow hates me enough. I'll probably be dead by the end of the week, even if the Gamemakers have to release avalanches on me. I'm worried for Rue though, she's still so fragile. Yet strong. She'll get through it, if I die. Effie finally starts talking about things that almost make sense.

"Prim? Darling, you're with me and Peeta first." I look to Dad, who is now smiling a ghost of a smile.

"Alright Effie. And then?" It's Haymitch who answers.

"You're with me and Katniss," he says gruffly. Mom nods with the smallest smile on her face, but her eyes still worried. I bite my lip as I try and imagine what's upsetting her.

"PRIM! Prim! Time to go-o!" Effie is tapping her nails impatiently. I nod and get up. Dad follows us out the door. We enter a room filled with high-heels and make-up. Effie's room. She picks out a pair of very high heels and tosses them to me. I get them on and attempt to follow instruction on how to walk. I can't stop tripping. I swear Dad's caught me about fifteen times when I finally walk across the room without falling. Effie and Dad smile and then Effie continues her lesson.

"Head up, back straight! Smile, Prim! You are so like your mother," she complains.

"Take that as a compliment, Prim," Dad says, with that ghost of a smile on his face. I smile back. Effie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Katniss is amazing," she says under her breath and Dad shoots her an annoyed look. She shakes her head and gets back to the lesson.

"Alright then. Prim, we have an hour left and you've just managed walking. Hopefully Cinna gives you flats. Now sit down."

Smiling, smiling, and wait for it, more smiling. I smile as convincingly as I can.

"Prim? Darling, that looks like a grimace, not a smile," Effie says, annoyed. I realize my somewhat convincing smile has slipped into a grimace. I'm about done with Effie.

"Effie? Darling, this is a grimace," I say, mockingly. Dad has to stifle a small laugh. Effie stomps on the floor, rather child-like.

"Well if you won't concentrate," she pouts and heads to the door.

"Effie, calm down. It's fine, Prim was joking," Dad says, in an attempt to console her. He looks to me and I know he's signaling to me to apologize. I breathe out a small sigh and begin.

"Effie, I'm sorry. My comment was sarcastic and rude and you are just trying to help me. I will behave." Effie walks over.

"Fine. Now head up! And smile!"

The phrase "grin and bear it" is very literally the situation I'm in right now.

"Well, Prim, I think that you are good enough," Effie finally says. She walks out of the room and Dad and I follow her. It's lunchtime.

"Dad?" I ask as we are at the door.

"Yes, Prim?"

I bite my lip. "Are you mad about the Mockingjay?" He thinks it over then shakes his head.

"No. I can't be, Prim. You wanted to accomplish what I did in the Quell. You probably got the idea from the picture of Rue I told you about. It didn't help, but I don't think it hurted much either. The other kids already were targeting you for being Katniss's daughter. A twelve is probably what they expected from you, anyways." I nod.

"And Prim?"

"Yes?"

"Please go easy on your mother." I nod.

"What's going on with her, Dad?" He shakes his head upsettedly.

"I wish I knew." I nod and we walk in.

Mom's sitting at the table, far from the others, scowling at Martin. Haymitch is there, with a bottle in his hand. Martin is glaring. Effie is clueless, and blabbing about how fun the interviews will be. What did Martin do? I look at Dad, confused but he just shakes his head in the same confusion.

**Katniss's POV**

Martin refused any help at all. He said he hated the Capitol and wasn't going to any lengths to please them. I actually resorted to begging him not to say anything rebellious. He reluctantly agreed, but he still wouldn't let us help him. I hated the Capitol too but doesn't he see he'll die without a decent interview? I told him and he just groaned and shaked his head. He doesn't have any hope that he'll win. I scowl at him again and his face flushes with anger. Peeta comes and sits next to me.

"What happened with Martin?" he says, under his breath.

"He won't cooperate," I say, quietly.

"That's his choice, I guess," he says.

"His choice? I'm surprised he's choosing death over simply smiling."

"It's not that simple, Katniss. You know that." I sigh and give in.

"I know. I just wish he'd be a little more considerate of what these interviews mean."

"I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope so. How was Prim?"

"Very annoyed, but she was fine."

"Good, I hope Haymitch has an interview angle idea, because right now I'm drawing up a blank." She can't be hostile, and like me she won't gush.

"How about likeable?" Peeta asks. Likeable. Well, Prim could do that. She is likeable and the Capitol loves her. She isn't hostile, but she's not in love with the Capitol. Like Peeta, she can make people like her. I nod.

"I think that's perfect."

"Good. Now, how are you?" He's waiting for me to give in and tell him. I can't do that if I want to keep him safe.

"I'm alright," I lie softly.

"It's going to be okay, Katniss. Just tell me."

"I can't." He sighs.

"I know. I'm sorry." I shake my head.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." The last thing I need is pity at the moment.

"I know. I'm mostly apologizing for the fact that I can't help you get through it." I swallow hard.

"But you are helping me more than you could imagine, Peeta." I think of the terrible nights he gets me through, how comforting he can be without even knowing the reason. I'd have crumbled by now without him. He takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I manage a weak smile. Haymitch comes over to us.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go." I nod and get up.

"Bye Peeta."

He gets up and gives me a warm hug. "Bye Katniss."

I smile slightly and walk away with Haymitch and Prim. Prim walks ahead of us, giving Haymitch the time to question me.

"Who wanted to talk to you the other night? You've been odd since then." I hesitate. If I tell him about the other night, which I can talk about, he may ask about yesterday, which I absolutely can't.

"President Snow."

"What? What'd she want?"

"To warn me."

"About what?"

"Just don't do anything rebellious." He nods.

"Oh. Well, you had to have seen that coming, sweetheart." I nod, working on keeping my face emotionless.

"What about dinner yesterday? You seemed worse then. Prim didn't do much harm, Katniss. She was already a target."

"I know. Just worried about Prim in general," I say, which isn't exactly a lie. I am worried about Prim. And the rest of my family.

"And that's all? It seemed like there was more than that to it."

"Yes, that was all," I say, which is a lie.

"You're terrible at lying, sweetheart. Now how about telling me the truth?"

I shake my head quickly. "I can't, Haymitch. Peeta's been trying to get me to tell him too." His eyes widen.

"You can't even tell Peeta?"

"No. I can't tell anyone. And I'm not going to. Especially not Peeta."

"Why?"

I shake my head again. "I can't tell you."

"Alright. I've been in that position, just tell me when you can. Peeta too. He's worried."

"I know, Haymitch. But it's better like this."

"Sorry, sweetheart. It'll get better."

"I hope so."

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"How did you feel when you first had Prim?" I realize that this must be what he's going through right now. I think it over.

"I was scared. I thought of this as a possibility and it terrified me. But I still haven't brought myself to regret Prim."

He thinks it over. "The kid will hate me, you know." He frowns and I frown back.

"Haymitch, you are practically a father to me. I don't hate you. I don't think your child will either. Effie, Peeta, and I will help you through it. You know that." He gives me a small smile.

"You are like a daughter to me, too. Thank you, Katniss."

"Anytime. And Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to stop drinking when your child is born." He nods.

"Any luck and I'll have stopped before then." I smile for Haymitch and Effie and finally see a bit of happiness that I haven't in awhile. Haymitch smiles ever so slightly back and I know he is excited for the baby. We arrive at the door and head in.

"What angle for Prim?" Haymitch asks.

"Let's try amiable." He nods.

"I think she can do that. Let's hope she cooperates more than Martin." I nod.

"She will."

We all sit down.

"So what's my angle?" Prim asks.

"You're going to be likeable," I answer. She nods and Haymitch continues.

"We're going to ask you some questions. You are going to make the crowd like you by your answers. You want the crowd to like you." She nods.

"Alright."

Haymitch, again, takes on the role of Caesar Flickerman. He questions Prim and she answers honestly. She must know how important this is, and I send her a silent thank you for not being difficult. Haymitch finally stops asking her questions.

"Well, Prim. You are likeable and have a lot more charm than a dead slug, unlike your mother." I send him a scowl and he laughs.

"Well, see what I mean?" Prim laughs quietly. I shake my head.

"Fine. Prim, make sure to stick to the likeable angle. And don't say anything...that the Capitol doesn't like to hear," I meet her eyes and I know she knows what I mean. I nod. Haymitch clears his throat.

"Alright. Now time to go to your stylist." He heads out the door, very obviously trying to let Prim and I talk.

"Prim, you know I love you, right?" I say quietly.

"I know Mom, I love you too."

"Please, promise me you'll be careful. Promise you'll try with all your might. Please, promise." I don't know what I'd do if she died without trying.

"I'll try, Mom. I promise."

My eyes water and I nod. "Time to get to Cinna." She nods and gives me a hug.

Before she leaves, I pull the Mockingjay pin out of my pocket and pin it to her shirt.

"You're my Mockingjay, Prim," I say, choking back tears now.


	21. Chapter 20 More of a filler chapter

**Chapter 20**

**Prim's POV **

By the time my prep team leaves, I am at Beauty Base Zero with few altercations. Cinna quietly comes in. He looks at me and smiles.

"Your prep team did good. Here is your dress," he says quietly. I change into it and look in the mirror. I have light pink lipstick on and my eyes are a piercing blue shadowed with silver eyeshadow. I have a lot of mascara on and a light eyeliner. My nails are painted with a coat of shimmering silver. But best of all, my dress. My dress is a sparkling silver flowing gown. It has no sleeves and goes right below my knees. I look a lot like I did on the chariot, only more. It gives the perfect impression that I am a diamond. I have my hair curled so it cascades down my back.

Cinna places a floral tiara encrusted with diamonds and made of silver on my head. He smiles, then hands me a pair of silver flats. I guess Effie told him about my incapitablity with high heels.

Good. I can't be amiable if I'm tripping over my own feet.

**Martin's POV**

Haymitch said I was worse than Katniss. Why do I care? I'm just some kid with crutches. Yeah, the odds are not in my favor.

_"How's life back home for you?" _

_"Stinks."_

_"Any family?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Alright, kid. I give up. Let the crowd hate you. Don't want sponsers? Fine," Haymitch says, sober and annoyed. Katniss took his bottle from him and dumped it when she realized how bad this was going to be. _

Mabrina is getting annoying. When I ask her what Prim is wearing she just sniffs and replys, "Some diamond getup. Ridiculous, if you ask me."

"So in other words, she looks amazing and you are taking my only chance of sponsers with these boring clothes." She scoffs and runs out.

To my surprise, Cinna walks in carrying a clothing bag.

"Hey Cinna."

"Hey Martin. Rough day?"

"You could say that. Making my stylist and mentors hate me probably wasn't the best choice."

"Well, hate's a fairly common emotion with Mabrina. But Katniss doesn't hate you. And Haymitch...he may not seem like it but he does care about his tributes. But I thought this may happen with Mabrina so I made you an outfit too. Something to correlate with the diamond theme." I grin.

"Thanks Cinna."

"No problem. Here," he says, throwing the bag to me.

I open it and find a silver shirt with a black tie and a black tuxedo. He has a diamond crown in his hands and he hands it to me. I examine it closely. It's entirely diamond. I slip into my tuxedo and put it on my head then I look into the mirror. I look comparable to Prim. I am now the boy who was a gem.

"Thank you Cinna."

"Glad I could help. I have to go take my place in the audience now. Good luck." He smiles and leaves.

**Mabry's POV**

My prep team applies a rosy-colored blush to my cheeks. My hair is curled so it's even shorter then usual. I have so much mascara on that I'm almost worried that if I blink, some will get on Caesar. Oh, well he wears enough make-up, it should blend in. I remember my conversation with Johanna earlier.

_"Alright Mabry, I have your interview angle and you aren't going to like it," Johanna said as we walked into the room. "But you are a decent actor. Maybe you can pull it off." _

_"What is it?" _

_"Since you're so young, I want you to be sweet. I know, it's a stretch."_

_"Sweet? I'm going to have to kill people tomorrow and you want me to be sweet?"_

_"You got it, brainless. Listen, Mabry, this is important. As amusing you are to me the Capitol doesn't want to hear a sarcastic nine-year old."_

_"Right. Not like they're above throwing one into the arena or anything." _

_"Just do it, Mabry." _

So here I am. Sweet, little Mabry. Uh huh. I know Capitol people are stupid and all but are they really going to fall for that. Apparently she gave instructions to my stylist, Flo, so now I'm stuck as a sweet little girl. Fantastic. Johanna's gonna have a blast over this one. I realize Flo has come in and is waiting impatiently with my dress. I take it from her and brace myself for the worst. I open it. Ugh, a pink dress. It's kind of pretty but it's not my style. After begging Flo for about ten minutes to let me change into a t-shirt and jeans, I finally roll my eyes and put it on. I look in the mirror. It's not _that_ bad, I guess.

It goes just above my knees. It's a soft sort of material and it is flowing. It's a rosy pink. Flo throws me a pair of tights and I grudgingly pull them on. They are skin tights, so it hardly looks any different. Flo comes over and forces some high heels onto my feet. I groan and she mutters something about 'ungrateful tributes'. Huh. Ungrateful. Wonder why? She adjusts my make-up and then, and I mean this literally, drags me to the interviews, while I try and keep my balance. Johanna meets us there. She sees me and stifles a laugh.

She walks down with me, just rolling her eyes when I trip. 

"Remember, be sweet."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Mabry?"

"Yeah?"

"Pink suits you, you know," she says, clearly taunting me.

"Shut up." She just grins and walks ahead.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Alright, so I'm excited for the Games! Next chapter! Ahhh! (It will either keep going after the Games, or have a sequel) I'm dedicating this chapter! And it goes to...HopeNeverDies! You are a great reviewer, reader, and writer! You have always offered an opinion; so thank you! **

**Chapter 21**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta gives my hand a gentle squeeze for comfort and I return it. We are in our seats for the interviews, which should be starting any minute. Finally Caeser Flickerman takes his place, sporting a bright orange color scheme this year. District One comes up, blood-thirsty and ruthless. I remind myself that they just want to go home, but I can't help thinking how great this torture is to them. All the career districts are the same so I am shocked to see a girl from Four's interview, her name is Aquari, I think. She looks fifteen or sixteen. She's just playing up what you can see to be natural, sweetness. She has a family to come home to, a life to live. But besides that, there's one question that truly makes me respect her.

"So, nine in training. Wow. Fine score, good job. This means you are in the career alliance, correct?" Caeser inquires.

"Well, I was offered it. But I didn't accept."

"Why ever not?" Caeser is putting on a intrigued sort of look.

"Because I thought I'd slow them down. That's all," she says, but I know there's more to that. She doesn't thirst for other children's blood, she isn't ruthless. She is obviously disgusted with the Capitol.

Annie is down the line of Victors, smiling at the interview, proud of her tribute. Though it's not a common sight, Annie's happiness is something to see. She lights up, and you can't help but smile back. Like when she was with Finnick. I've learned over the years, Annie isn't insane. She's strong, stronger than almost anyone I know. Aquari's buzzer goes off and they whisk her away to interview the boy. He's different than Aquari. Hostile is his angle. His name is Triton, and he is about twice Prim's size. I'm reminded of Cato. He's the spitting image of who a career is. So vulnerable in the end... Peeta feels me tense up and gives my hand a squeeze. I swallow and look back to Triton. He's saying how nice everyone is and how excited he is. I look to Annie, who's tense in her seat but forcing a fake smile. She's chosen Aquari, hoping he makes it out as well.

"Tell us, career alliance?"

He pumps his fist in the air. "Yes! Taking home the glory." Caeser laughs.

"Well, we wish you good luck with that." I wince at how oblivious this boy seems. He hasn't come to the conclusion that him not winning means his life. The other tributes race by, until we've gotten to Seven, Prim's ally's district. Johanna's district.

**Mabry's POV**

_Take a deep breath, Mabry._I tell myself numbly. It's pointless of course. Caeser introduces me. I hesistate, then smile sweetly and wave at the crowd. Johanna knows best.

"Hi everybody. I-I'm just so happy to be here," I lie sweetly. The ignorant crowd eats it up. Caeser turns and smiles a warm smile at me, his terrifying, ugly, orange outfit blinding me. He's trying to help. But he supports this. So he's not helping me.

"Hello, Mabry. How are you today?"

_I'm just dandy. Going to fight to the death. Fun, fun. _

"I'm wonderful, Mr. Flickerman. How're you?"

"Oh I'm good. Call me Caeser."

_Yes I'm sure. Good. Just bubbling with excitement. Children dying. Oh, what fun. _

"I'm glad, Caeser."

"Well, isn't she sweet," he says to the crowd.

I can almost hear Johanna thinking,_'No, Caeser. Not really.' _

"Thank you Caeser!"

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie. What's your favorite thing in the Capitol so far?"

"Oh, definetely your hair. Orange is my favorite color," I say shyly. No, orange isn't my favorite color. But it is my sister's, Maple's. I wonder what she thinks of me now...in her eyes I've already changed for the Capitol. He blushes under his make-up.

"Thank you, Mabry. I picked it out myself." He grins and I smile gently back. He moves on.

"So, ten in training, huh? A score higher then your age. What happened there?"

_I got put in the Hunger Games at age nine. That's what happened there, idiot. _

"I can't tell, it's a secret." I pretend to zip my mouth shut.

"Oh, come on. Please?" I shake my head indignantly.

"Nope."

"Oh, okay. I love the outfit by the way."

"Oh thank you." I stand up to give everyone a good look at the dress and twirl around, laced with fake happiness. I even give a giggle. I sit down and Caeser smiles.

"Oh, how pretty, Mabry! You are so darling." I force myself to blush and the buzzer goes off.

"Thank you, Caeser."

_But not really._

**Prim's POV**

The tributes race by. Finally, it's Twelve and I'm up.

_Likeable. Prim, you can do this._

I go up and sit down. Caeser smiles, but I read a small twinge of hate in his eyes. Hatred towards a girl who he hasn't met. The troublemaker's kid. That's all he needs to know? I'd like to prove I'm more than that.

"So, Victor's daughter-" I cut him off.

"Call me Prim." I smile warmly.

"Alright then, Prim, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm so happy to be here, with all these great people," I say, not meaning it but straining to sound like I do. I'm anything but good right now. He nods.

"Good. I'm glad," he says stiffly. I realize he's not going to help me in this, like with the other tributes. I smile warmly and nod. I can do this.

"And I'm truly happy about how kind everyone is. They have all welcomed me into their home, the Capitol," I look to the audience. "I'm lucky to have you guys, thank you!" I shout into the crowd.

"They are nice."

I nod and he continues.

"So, twelve in training?" Straight onto the hard question.

"Yes, I was so happy when I saw it," I lie. "I won't give specifics, but I can tell you this. I did what I did in honor of my parents. Especially my mother. She might not know it, but I look up to her. She is one of the strongest people I know, along with my father and Rue."

"Rue? Isn't she your little sister?" Caeser looks interested now and I nod.

"Yes she is. She's being so strong for me. She's nine years old. She reminds me of the unfortunatly forgotten girl from District Eleven seventeen years ago, who sat in this spot. I have my Rue's to look up to, and with that I can accomplish anything." I'm not lying anymore, and apparently this is what was key. I hear a few sobs and a chorus of sympathetic people in the crowds. I have accomplished in winning them over. I force a small smile as the buzzer goes off, and then go back to my seat and let Martin take his turn.

Indifferent. Hostile. Angry. Hopeless. That's all I see in Martin's interview. I smile at him comfortingly but he just shakes his head sadly. The interviews are over and we all head out.

Mom and Dad were happy with my interview. Mom pulled me close for what seemed like forever and she said into my ear.

"I love you, Prim." Her voice is thick with tears and I discover mine is too.

"I love you too, Mom." She pulls away from me and smiles, then Dad sweeps me into a hug.

"Be safe, Prim. I love you," he says, his voice sad but strong.

"I will. I love you, Dad." I finally look to little Rue, standing meekly by, waiting for her turn. I hug her for a long, long time.

"Promise me you'll stay strong, Rue. No matter what," I lower my voice further. "Don't let them win. I love you, Rue."

"I love you too, Prim," she sobs. I pull her closer and we sit there for what seems like no time at all, since it may be the last time we ever see eachother.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's note: The Games start in this chapter. =( I'm excited, to get on with the story! Today is my one-month anniversary on Fanfiction! You know how you can celebrate? Review! :D Some of you may be mad at me this chapter...**

**Chapter 22**

**Prim's POV**

I hear footsteps and a creaking of my door.

"Prim, it's time to wake up," Cinna murmurs.

I open my eyes. Last night, laced with nightmares, was excruciating. But I got sleep. I'm going to need it. I nod and nervously follow Cinna. We get into the launch room. He hands me a bag of clothes that every tribute gets. This year it's an evergreen long-sleeve shirt and brown pants, snugly but comfortably fitting. There's a thick jacket that reminds me of the one in my parent's Games, and it reflects body heat. It's a chocolate brown. I pull it all on. Cinna smiles sadly.

"Does everything fit alright?" I nod, finding myself unable to speak.

"Are you hungry?" I hesistate and then nod. I'm not hungry, but it may be awhile before food comes my way again. He orders a breakfast. I find it harder to eat than I thought. I silently pick at it.

Cinna finally looks at the clock and says, "It's time to go, Prim."

I nod and Cinna envelopes me in a hug. He whispers into my ear, "Be careful, Prim." I nod.

"I will." I step onto the plate. In the few seconds before the tube surrounds me I catch Cinna's possible last words to me.

"I'm still betting on you." The plate rises and I look around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games begin!"

I'm in a snowy terrain. There are trees, blanketed in snow. I will need to find warmth. I remember Mom saying she wants me to go to the Cornucopia. I'm fast enough and I have Mabry and Martin.

Forty seconds left.

I breathe in and squeeze my eyes shut.

Thirty seconds left.

I open my eyes. I look to the Cornucopia. There's a few bows that I should get for me and Mabry. I look to Martin. He's eying a dozen knives. I look to Mabry. She's biting her lip, looking doubtfully at the backpacks, which are sort of small this year. Ten seconds left. I can only form one more thought;

I'm scared.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One...

The gong sounds and I dash to the Cornucopia, picking up random things quickly as I run. I'll examine them later. For now, I just need to keep running. I arrive at the Cornucopia. I don't have time to lose. I pull a bow from the pile and grab a few other things, including a knife. I scatter away from the Cornucopia. Mabry is over on the other side, trying to keep off a monstrous boy I recognize as District One. She puts up a fight, dodging blows towards her with his sword. He ends up ruthlessly hitting her arm. It opens a small gash but she doesn't stop to examine it, wincing in pain as she moves around what would be fatal blows.

Martin sees them and grabs a knife from the Cornucopia, throwing it into the boy's leg. It hits it's target. Not fatal, but enough that Mabry gets away. The boy comes tumbling towards Martin, killing him. Spearing him straight through the heart with his sword. But One was too late to save himself, because Martin's knife is dug into his heart. It's too late for either of them. Mabry screams, seeing Martin's lifeless body. I pull her away from the terrible scene, looking back at Martin. He looks so young. Younger than usual. I feel tears on my cheeks and look to Mabry. She is running through the trees. I stumble after her and then pick up speed, remembering where we are.

We keep going. We can't stop here. Mabry finds a tree and we climb it quickly to pack up everything. We each got a backpack. Mabry goes to dump it out and I stop her.

"Wait. The snow could damage something." She nods quietly and I look through a bag while Mabry searches the other. We have three canteens in total. They are all small, but they'll do. But we have one problem. And a big one too. We have next to no food, besides a small loaf of bread. Mabry looks at me.

"Well, have you seen any animals? Rabbits or something?" I shake my head and Mabry sighs.

"No eating the bread until we absolutely need it. If there's really no food in this stupid winter wonderland of ours, maybe we have sponsers."

"Then we'd better pray for sponsers," I say.

"And I think we could melt some snow for water, so that's no problem," she says. I hesistate.

"How do we know that's safe?" She sighs.

"It's not safe. It could be dirty. But personally, I'll take the risk over dying." I nod. I look at Mabry more. She's a strong girl, for a nine year old. She doesn't like to rely on people. She doesn't look strong, she couldn't weigh more than sixty pounds. She's about four foot three. I remember her arm and look for something to help her and am rewarded with a first-aid kit. I pull out the anti-infection ointment and apply it to her arm. She winces but lets me. I take out the bandages and wrap it up. She looks it over.

"Thanks. First day in the Games and I'm already injured. Nice one, Mabry," she says quietly with a sarcastic tone.

"You'll be alright." She nods and is quiet. I know she's thinking of Martin. I feel a pang remembering his death. I don't know why I miss him. But I do. We weren't close, we hardly knew eachother. But still...he was only twelve. It's not fair, and should be stopped. There are more people against it now, but still some who look forward to the Games. Mabry seems to be thinking the same thing.

"I hope you're proud, Snow." she says, annoyed, loud enough for the camera to catch.

**Katniss's POV**

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I was the Girl on Fire. Then the Mockingjay. The Games stopped, then came back. I am mentoring. Mentoring Prim and Martin. Martin lost his life today. Lost it in the bloodbath. Lost it to the Capitol..._

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Peeta says, cutting into my thoughts. I nod.

"It doesn't matter if I am, Peeta. A twelve-year old boy isn't. He died today..." Peeta's hand brushes away some tears I didn't know were running down my face.

"I know, love," he says gently. I wait for more, but there's nothing more to say. He just wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

After a few minutes I murmur, "Prim." He nods and turns back to the screen, but not before giving me a long kiss. A very-amused Johanna clears her throat to show us she's here. I turn bright pink and she laughs.

"So I hear we're a team again, huh? What do I keep getting myself into?" I roll my eyes and nod.

"Guess so," I smile at her and she returns it. Fifteen years and we've finally become more than allies. Friends. Her smile fades.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Martin," she says. I swallow hard and nod.

"It was really hard. We'll get by." Honestly, having my first tribute die in the bloodbath hurts. But Prim's safe.

"I actually came to talk to you about the girls. They're starving. I haven't seen a food source either." I look to the screen. It's true. They're desperately searching the woods and there's nothing. Sponsers and that loaf of bread is all they got. I nod.

"Yeah...what do we do?"

"If they don't go into hiding soon they'll get hunted down by Careers, brainless. How much sponser money you got? I have about a five hundred dollars," she sees my expression and laughs. "Yeah, it's just because of her alliance with Prim. I'm not going to use it on the boy. Chaff and I agreed that if Seven has a Victor it should be Mabry. She's good with a bow." I nod and look at the sponsering list. Food...

_Small Loaf of Capitol Bread...5.00 _

_Medium...7.50_

_Large...10.00_

_Small Loaf of District Bread...2.50_

_Medium...5.00_

_Large...7.50_

I don't think it'll matter if it's District bread to them. And it's cheaper.

I hesistate. "How about a medium loaf of District bread?" Johanna nods. Peeta speaks up.

"The tempature is plummeting. They can't start a fire and they'll freeze to death if they aren't careful." I remember the girl in my Games who started the fire and was killed. No, they can't risk that. I hesistate.

"So what do we do?"

"Get them a sleeping bag or something, brainless." I check our sponser money. We have over a thousand. Not much was for Martin.

_White Sleeping Bag...20.00_

I nod. "I've got this one." Johanna hesistates then nods, figuring it's best for Mabry. I press send on the sleeping bag and the bread then turn to the screen. They are just about to give up when the parachutes arrive.

**Mabry's POV**

I see two silver parachutes, one medium sized and the other large, falling from the sky and nudge Prim. Her whole face lights up and she laughs loudly. I nudge her again.

"Are you trying to get us killed? Shh." I whisper. The parachutes hit the ground and I take one, Prim the other.

"What'd you get, Prim?"

"A loaf of bread," she whispers happily, "You?"

"A sleeping bag." I say. Hey, we won't freeze to death. Always an upside. She grins.

"Good. We should hide. The Career's will be hunting soon." I nod and we look for shelter. We find a good tree. I hesistate. What if we roll over? I roll my eyes. We'd be the biggest idiots known to the Hunger Games. Death by tree for the girl from Seven. Ironic, much?

"We'll belt ourselves in," Prim says, reading my thoughts. I nod and we do just that. We both easily fit into it and go straight to sleep, camoflauged by trees and the whiteness of our sleeping bag, not worrying about a guard.

Well, Prim goes straight to sleep. I peer into the sky first. There were thirteen deaths today. I look through the list.

Both from One, which shocks me. It's not usual to have two career deaths the first day.

Both from Five, Six, Eight, and Nine.

The next one I see hurts. Bru. My District partner. My last piece of home. And then Martin. The sky goes dark and I fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Dedicated to Mak for her fantastic reviews. Not to mention the Finnick/Ever you got goin' on in your story there. ;D**

**Chapter 23 **

**Mabry's POV**

I wake to screaming. I bolt up, almost falling out of the tree, and look to Prim. She's staring at me, relief in her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" Prim says, looking at me.

"Careers go hunting sometimes."

"For tributes?" She says, hoping I shake my head.

"What else would they find in here?" She sighs.

"Yeah, just was hoping..."

"I know," I say, softly agreeing with her. Just then, a cannon fires. I shake my head.

"Eleven left," I murmur. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Twelve died in the bloodbath?" I nod. There's no sarcasm in the world that could lighten the mood of thirteen children dying.

"So unfair," she mumbles. I feel anger bubbling up.

"Well, yeah. Incase you haven't noticed, this is no safe haven we're in," I say. She nods in agreement. I notice how frail she looks.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, starving." I nod and break her off a piece of District Bread and put it back in the bag.

"Aren't you having anything?" I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry." Her cheeks grow slightly pink in embarassment. I can't blame her. As a Victor's child, she has never gone without food. She's finally realizing that it's not like that for everyone. I begin to pack up our sleeping bag and she looks at me in confusion.

"What? We have to keep going Prim. That bread won't last forever and there _has_ to be a food source in here."

_Ah, yes. The sick, sadistic logic of the Capitol. You can't let the children starve after they're thrown into an arena. Oh no, it's much more entertaining to have them brutally fight to the death. Of course, starving'd be too merciful. Can't have that._

"Oh," she says quietly. I go down first to check for danger, I can get out of it faster. When no one's there, I gesture to Prim to come down. She climbs down quietly and we continue through the arena.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well, we are looking for animals. But the non-furry ones we should probably look _out_ for." She nods. After what seems like forever, I spot a squirrel and shoot it. I grin at our newfound food source and Prim looks at me confused.

"What are you so excited about? It's just a squirrel." I roll my eyes.

"Right. But since one squirrel possibly means hundreds more...I'm gonna be excited bout' the squirrel." I roll my eyes again and put the squirrel in our bag.

"Well, I'm no hunter. So by all means, be excited over the squirrel. Find a chipmunk and do a dance for all I care." I grin at her and she returns it. Maybe she'd be a friend back home. I have to admit the whole one of us has to die for the other to live is sort of a downer.

_Home. _I shake the thought away and continue looking for shelter. There is absolutely _nothing _here for shelter_. _This must stink for those people who can't climb a tree.

"How many careers are left anyways?" Prim asks. I am about to shake my head in signal that I don't know when they burst in. Me and Prim climb up the tree. I look down on them. There are only three. I only recognize the one from Four. Tritan, I think. As for the others, I don't know.

"Speak of the devil," I call out down to them.

"And the devil shall appear," The boy from Two finishes.

"Ooh, look who learned that saying. Hear it a lot, did ya?" I say tauntingly. They're the very reason these Games are a success and are plotting to kill us. I'm not planning on giving them the satisfaction. The boy glares up at me and- did he actually just _growl _at me? Yes, I believe so. Looks like they've released the mutts early this year.

District Two girl steps in. "Hades, calm down." He rolls his eyes and then aims his knife. I grab my bow and point it.

"Do it and I release the string. Clear kill. _Or _we can go our seperate ways for now," I say. I hear them murmuring to one another about my ten and I know I've won. Finally Tritan turns to me and chuckles.

"Well played, kid. Fine. Truce. For now," he smiles maliciously. I don't lower the bow until they are out of sight and then heave a sigh of relief. Prim is next to me, trembling. I barely realized she was here.

"So, would you have done it?" She says in a hushed tone.

"Do what?"

"You know...pulled the string?" I think about this for a second. Would I? Take away some kid's life? No matter how ruthless they are, there's no denying that'd be wrong. But to get home? To Maple.

"Yeah. I think so," I say, "If it meant getting home." She nods.

To kill or be killed, a choice a child should _never_ have to make.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Alright, so we're one or two chapters away from things picking up in speed. I'm not gonna smush. I'll bore you with details instead. :D (And try and add plenty of sarcasm, of course) **

**Chapter 25**

**Johanna's POV**

Katniss and Peeta fell asleep, so I'm covering watching the Games. We all decided that since they're such good allies they'll be together all the time, basically. I'm back in my quarters when that's not the case. But considering Chaff's drunk and he's just plain annoying otherwise...I think I'll stick around unless needed. I look back at the screen. The girls are asleep, not putting up a guard. At first, I thought it was pretty stupid but Mabry's a seriously light sleeper. I thought they were done for when the careers came, but Mabry double-talked them. Double-talked a career. They have rocks for brains, but they're bloodthirsty. It's common knowledge. Get caught by a career and try and find routes of escape. Maybe Mabry's not as brainless as I thought. I hear a crunch of a tree branch and Mabry is up, gently shaking Prim awake. Prim obviously had a nightmare because she screams when Mabry wakes her up. She clamps a hand over Prim's mouth.

"Shut up!" she hisses and turns her attention back to the tree branch. Prim quietly obliges.

"What?" Prim asks. I don't see any other tributes, then I spot a squirrel in the far corner of the screen. Apparently Mabry does too, because she just shakes her head.

"Nothing. Just a squirrel, go back to bed."

"You woke me up for a squirrel?"

_No, idiot. She woke you up to save your life. She couldn't tell that it was a squirrel, not a tribute._

"Well, I'm sorry. Not like we're in an arena with nine people out to kill us or anything." Mabry says, annoyed. Well done, kid.

"Alright. Point taken," Prim says.

"Now if we got this out of the way, would you like to go back to bed? Better get your rest. The squirrels are loud and I'll wake you up for each and every one."

Prim sighs and goes back to sleep. Mabry stays up, recognizing the importance of a guard. She just quietly plays with her necklace and looks out for tributes. Haymitch wakes up and comes over.

"Well, good morning sunshine. The Earth says hello," I say sarcastically.

"The Earth's too bright." He mumbles and rubs the temples of his head. Hangover. Really bad hangover. He opens a bottle and I take it from him.

"No, Haymitch. This is too important to drink through." I get up and pour the bottle down the sink. Haymitch glares at me and I shake my head. One of these kids are getting home, and a bottle's not getting in the way of it.

"Fine. But that means I get to be your worst nightmare now for pouring that down the sink."

When he said worst nightmare, he kid me not. After twenty minutes of mindless taunting I consider getting the man a bottle.

"Give it a rest, old man."

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he says mockingly. Thankfully Katniss chooses then to wake up. She walks over and shakes her head.

"What did I miss?"

"Well nothing much. Mabry ended up staying up as guard and Haymitch is being a world-class pain in the butt."

"Knock it off, Haymitch."

"But she poured my bottle down the sink!"

"Haymitch, you sound like a six-year old. Give it up," I say, laughing.

"Fine. I'm going to go and get another bottle and no one's stopping me," he says gruffly. I roll my eyes and let him go. We just watch the screen for awhile. Mabry's getting tired and Prim is still asleep.

But she toughs it out and soon the sun rises and the three sleeping Mellarks wake up. Peeta and Rue come over to us and Prim and Mabry get moving. I notice Rue has tears in her eyes so I sweep her into my arms and pull her up onto my lap. What the Capitol has done to these girls is wrong.

"It's alright, Rue. It's going to be okay," I murmur. Peeta and Katniss look at me, surprised, but don't comment. After awhile we turn our attention back to the screen. The girls are having a peaceful day, but we are all getting tenser by the second.

Because when things are quiet, is when Gamemakers get things moving.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Today is more exciting. :D Review?**

**Chapter 25**

**Mabry's POV**

I feel the wind pick up and wrap my jacket around me tighter. I look to Prim and she just shrugs. She probably thinks its natural. But there's more to it than that. A slow day means a bored Capitol. So what do you do? You speed things up. Simple and sadistic. That's the Capitol for you. I feel a raindrop on my face. I look up and then more starts pouring down. I look to Prim again. Again, she shrugs. We keep walking. It's just rain. I look behind me and see a wind funnel forming.

I start running. Prim runs too.

The wind's getting harsh.

We keep running.

There are shrubs and snow being torn up and blown around.

We keep running.

The snow bites at my face.

We keep running. We run for what seems like forever before everything arubtly stops. I look to Prim and she looks tired and shocked. She has realized that was not natural. We just had a tornado come and go in fifteen minutes.

"Wonder what brought that on," she says.

"Things were getting too slow for the Capitol." She nods. I hear a rustle in the bush near us. I get out my bow quickly.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Prim. She shakes her head. I listen closer. Yes, there's someone there. I hear the snap of a twig.

"Come out." I call out. A girl, a little older than Prim with seriously short blonde hair comes out timidly. She has bright blue eyes and doesn't look hostile. She got a nine in training. She's the one who didn't accept the career alliance.

And her name is Aquari, from Four.

"Hello," she carefullly says, eying my bow, "I don't want a fight, you know."

"Well, Aquari, then what do you want?" I say.

"An alliance?"

I am about to shake my head when Prim says, "Deal."

"What?"

"I said deal. She's smart, Mabry." I hesistate then nod.

"Fine, allies," I say. She nods. We all sit down and organize the packs. She has a small backpack, a full canteen, and a small pack of dried fruit. We have our two big backpacks, two canteens, our sleeping bag, and about one and a half loaves remaining. We give her the half loaf of bread. She looks at us.

"Well, you know I'm Aquari. Who are you?"

"I'm Prim and this is Mabry. Watch out, she bites."

"Shut up," I say, laughing. Aquari looks sort of scared, which makes me laugh harder. I stop laughing when I hear a cannon ring out and then two more following it.

"Looks like someone ran into the careers," Aquari says quietly, "Honestly, my district partner's a madman if you ask me." We nod in agreement.

"We'd better find shelter," I say. They both nod and get up.

"Can you climb?" I ask Aquari. She sighs and shakes her head.

"We'll have to teach you then," Prim says determindly and then she turns to me, "You're better at climbing than me, Mabry." I nod grudgingly and find a good tree. The sun is setting so we'd better work fast. In about twenty long minutes and a headache later she has finally managed slowly climbing up a tree. It's not great, but it'll do.

"Well congradulations, brainless. You've managed climbing a tree." She just ignores me and climbs up the tree. Prim and I follow her. I set up the sleeping bag. It's cutting it close, but we all fit in it. How she has managed survival with her resources escapes me. The anthem rings out and the faces come up. The boy from Ten and both from Three. The anthem ends and the sky goes dark.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: This one's sappy. I'm warning you, right here, right now. *hands tissue* Read! :D And, ya know...REVIEW! :D **

**Chapter 26**

**Mabry's POV**

_"Mabry, help!" Maple, my little sister is calling for me. She is trapped under a tree branch. A forest fire is coming._

_"I don't know what to do!"_

_"Help!" Her frail arms reach out to me and I try to reach her and save her, I really do, but the flames come quicker, trapping my little sister from me. I watch helplessly as she dies._

I wake with a start. I see Aquari next to me, already awake. She looks almost thoughtful, looking out at the snow. Not scared, not unhappy. Just thoughtful.

"Hey Aquari. I hate to break it to you but there's no worms here for the early bird to catch."

"Well, you're up. And besides, I couldn't sleep if I tried," she replies quietly, looking out onto the sunrise.

"Why?"

"Nightmares."

"Yeah, I think that plays into it for me sometimes too." I say, remembering that last nightmare.

"They shouldn't bother you. You're nine years old."

"Aquari, you were in a different world at nine. At this point nightmares are to be expected." She nods.

"No, I see why. I just think it's unfair. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But haven't you realized by now that life isn't fair?"

"Course I have. Doesn't justify this." She gestures around her. I nod.

"Don't see you doing anything about it."

"We can't do anything about it."

"Right, because we haven't heard _that_ one before." She nods.

"Good point. You're smarter than I thought, you know." I laugh.

"I'm not that smart. Smart is different from sarcastic, you know." She smiles, unfazed.

"I know. You're both. Not to mention hopelessly annoying," We laugh.

"Proud of it." Prim groggily gets up.

"Well, good afternoon," I say sarcastically. She scowls at me.

"Not in the mood."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Aquari teases.

"Tree," I correct. Now they're both scowling at me.

_Wow, maybe I should consider downing the annoyance factor...nah. _

I scowl back and in a few seconds, strangely enough, we're all laughing.

I guess, in the situation we're in the only solution is to be completely insane.

**Rue's POV**

I watch the Games on Dad's lap. The girls are giggling. I remember just two weeks or so ago, when it was Prim and me giggling. We played in the Meadow that we later learned to be a graveyard. We picked flowers that we were named after to later learn that we were named after two young girls who died at the hands of the Capitol. I remember the night when we learned. Prim had come into my room and brushed out my hair, gently talking to me.

_"Prim, do you think Mom and Dad are alright now? I mean, they're gone, aren't they?" I ask quietly. _

_"I don't think so, Rue. I think that even though they're gone, I don't think they'll leave Mom or Dad," she says thoughtfully. _

_"Why not?"_

_"There are some bad people in this world, little flower. You know that from tonight. And I think that if they're bad enough, or good enough for that matter, they don't leave the people who once knew them. Rue, the girl who died in their Games, was an amazing person with a life ahead of her. She'll never leave Mom, because Mom loved her. Prim, was very close to Mom. She had a bright future. Mom couldn't save her though in the early end of her life. She'll never leave Mom, because Mom was so close to her. Snow, was a very bad person. He took everything away from Mom and Dad. He'll never leave Mom and Dad, because they hated him. Do you understand, Rue?" I started to see what she meant, so I gave a small nod._

_"I think so." She finished brushing my hair and I hugged her tight. _

_"I love you, Prim." _

_"I love you too, Rue." She tucked me in bed and I went to sleep._

I miss her more than anything.

_Prim, no matter what, I'll never forget you. Please come home to me._


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: The chapter's will be getting a lot more lively soon. No matter how much you hate me. But beware, I have Finnick Odair's trident from Mak. She smuggled it from his first arena memorial site, no doubt. :] So in other words, flame and I'll use my Finnick-like wrath on you. So, basically, flame and you'll get a sugar cube. Hmph. Quite the threat. Anyways...**

**Chapter 27**

**Aquari's POV**

We continue through the arena, Mabry making sarcastic encouragements, courtesy of Johanna Mason, to keep us going. We are giggling a lot, a thing not usually done in a fight to the death. But Mabry's funny and we aren't really a trio that plays by the Capitol's rules anyways.

We stop for lunch. Mabry refuses food, but Prim and I both indulge in a few much needed pieces of bread. We are almost out of food, and Mabry hasn't taken anything in days. Mabry is trying to find more food, without much luck. She brings back nothing.

"Well that's that. The Gamemakers are trying to starve us."

"They don't have to, Mab. You're starving yourself. Eat something, would you?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," she persists. "You are. Why would I waste it until it's needed? I only can find so many squirrels." She's not saying it aloud, but we all know she's saying that she has starved her whole life while me, in a wealthy district and Prim, a Victor's kid we have always had enough. That's one thing that wasn't fixed in the districts before we had a tyrant again.

Poverty.

Tons of people dying from starvation. Mabry's still alive, but she knows how to starve and be able to function. However even without her taking food, if she doesn't find anything we'll be out of food in days. She seems to agree with my thoughts because then she runs back towards the trees. Prim and I sit in silence, hungry, but not daring to touch the food after Mabry's harsh but true implications.

Finally, Mabry peeks back in with a smile on her face. I see why when she holds out a squirrel. Prim and I grin at her.

"Thanks, Mab," I say grinning.

"No problem," she says, tired. That squirrel must of been hard to catch. She looks almost sick. The girl needs to eat.

"Come on, Mabry. You have to eat." She rolls her eyes.

**Johanna's POV**

That stubborn little girl will be the end of me, I swear.

_Eat, you idiot. _I storm back into Katniss and Peeta's room. Annie's there too, probably for Aquari.

"Whats got you so upset?" Annie asks.

"Mabry might as well commit suicide for all she's doing for herself." They both shoot me sympathetic looks. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't come for sympathy, brainless. I came to see what we can do about it." Katniss shakes her head.

"No, Johanna. You can't really do anything about her not eating. She's so stubborn. All we can hope for is that Aquari or Prim talk some sense into her."

"Can't we send her a message or something?"

"No, that'd be a waste of sponsers," Peeta says quietly.

"Right. Here I was thinking sponsers were to keep your tributes _alive_, you know?" I say with an edge of hostile. I don't feel bad for it either. I know they may need it for Prim and Aquari later but I need it for Mabry _now_.

"Johanna," Annie warns, not wanting a fight.

"Mabry needs it," I say firmly, all hostility gone. Just desperation. Katniss must be able to read it in my voice because she nudges Peeta and nods. He sighs and gets up to get the gift list. He hands it to me.

"Thanks, Peeta," I say. He nods and gives a small smile. I look down to the list.

_Message (1 word)...7.00_

_More words...2.00 each _

I point to it.

"Let's just get one that says 'eat'," I say, thankful that they're agreeing to letting me help her. They nod agreement. I file in the gift, under my name and send it in. I turn to the screen and hope for the best.

Aquari spots it first. She reads the note and laughs quietly, handing it to Mabry.

"It's for you, Mabry," she says.

Mabry reads it and rolls her eyes. She looks up to the sky and grudgingly nods, moving over to the food pile. The room fills with cheers and you can see Prim and Aquari share a happy glance at eachother. Mabry picks off a small piece of bread and eats it, but Aquari isn't satisfied. She tears off a much larger piece and walks to Mabry.

"Mab, I'm dead serious when I say I will shove this piece of bread down your throat if needed," she says in a completely serious tone. Mabry groans but accepts it nonetheless and begins to eat it. I breathe a sigh of relief, collapsing into a chair next to Annie.

"She'll be alright, Jo," Annie says quietly. I nod and smile. But then I remember, she's only safe for now.

"Yeah, she just might be," I say, dismissing my last thought. Annie smiles at my lack of sarcasm. I roll my eyes to myself, but I'm too overtaken with relief to mind.

**Mabry's POV**

I have to admit, I feel a lot better now that I'm not...you know, starved. I can function when I'm starving, but it's just not comfortable. We get up.

"We'd better get moving," I say quietly. They nod agreement and we continue. I gesture for them to hold on and I climb up into a tree to get a better look at the arena. I can't see anything from that tree so I climb to another tree. I get a clearer view. The arena's demolished from the tornado. I climb down from the tree and walk back to Prim and Aquari. When I get there, they are completely at ease. Because they didn't notice something, that I did. He meets my worried expression with a fierce glare. I look for my bow and arrows. Over by the tree. I have only a knife I can hardly use. He has a knife that he _can _use. I can only form one clear thought;

_I'm terrified. _

Out from behind the shrubs and into the eyes of Prim and Aquari comes Tritan, from District Four, with an angry gleam in his eyes.

And I don't think I can talk myself out of this one.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alrighty, if I make too long of an intro I will probably end up spilling what happens. So, on with ze story! **

**Chapter 28**

**Prim's POV**

I gasp as Tritan comes from behind the bush. Mabry opens her mouth to try and talk us out of this situation, but she can't make a sound, she's too scared. Tritan smiles wickedly and pulls out his knife. Mabry is closest to him. He tries to grab her, but she's too fast for him.

He wants to give her a painful death, by the bloodthirst in his eyes.

She won't give him the satisfaction, by the scared but determined look in hers.

She only has a knife she's incapable with, and her bow and arrows is too far away.

A distraction is what she needs right now.

I'm trying to think of something when he pins her to the ground. Aquari has her eyes shut, thinking this will be the end for Mabry, and goes up a tree. I can't help but scowl at her for giving up.

Mabry has fear written on her face, trying to think of a way out while Tritan is trying to think of how to kill her.

Mabry has people who need her. Her sister. Johanna. But right now, she needs me.

Tritan grins maliciously and begins to bring his knife to Mabry's face.

Not a chance.

I brace myself and slam into Tritan, successfully knocking him out of the way. Mabry quickly registers whats going on and grabs her bow and arrows. Tritan registers quicker and swiftly pins me to the tree.

I let out a loud gasp of pain as he stabs the knife into my ribcage deeply. Mabry releases the arrow, piercing his heart. Tritan's cannon fires. I almost feel a pang of sadness for him.

Almost.

I collapse to the ground and Mabry runs to me. She kneels next to me, tears shockingly streaming down her face, and clutches my hand, hard.

"Y-you're gonna be okay," she says, trying to convince herself. "If I just can...b-bandage it." I shake my head.

"No, Mabry." I say quietly. "It's up to you now." It's getting harder to breathe.

"Prim, no, I can't let you go," she chokes out.

I shake my head. "You don't have to let me go, Mabry. You can win for me, Just don't forget I love you like a sister. I'll always be around." I choke out, tears of pain streaming down my face. I'll never see Rue again.

"I will win, Prim, I swear. And I'll never forget you," she cries.

"Just...just tell my family...tell them I love them. Tell Rue...to be strong for me...l-like I know she can. Tell my mom...I'm sorry I couldn't be her Mockingjay. Tell...my dad...I love him and I'm sorry I couldn't get home to see...see the new paintings he paints. And...how he could always...always make me feel better... make sure...they know..." she cuts me off.

"Prim, I'll tell them all of that. I promise," she swears. I'm happy they can hear it, one last time. Not on the screen of the Capitol. I want _her _to tell them. She looks at me, pain in her eyes.

"Mabry, it'll...it'll be alright," I choke out. But it won't. Not for me, anyways. But she squeeze her eyes shut and nods, tears now flowing.

"Okay, Prim, sweetie, close your eyes," she says soothingly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Just go to sleep."

"Goodbye, Mabry," I say between breaths. But now my breath is all but gone.

"Goodbye, Prim," she chokes out.

_My name was Primrose Mellark. I lived in District Twelve. I had a sister. Named Rue. I just died in the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games. The Capitol killed me. Tritan just was the one with the knife that ended my life. I died for a girl named Mabry. I loved her like a sister. Maybe now she can go home..._

**Mabry's POV **

Her eyes flutter shut and her cannon fires. She gave her life for me. For me to live. I won't let her die in vain. Tears continue to streak my face. I can't remember the last time I cried this much.

_Five of them left_, I think weakly. Aquari weakly comes down from the tree. She looks shaken, not really to my surprise. I'm torn. She abandoned Prim. Stayed up in a tree until it was all over. But I can understand why. I couldn't leave Prim, because we were close. She and her weren't. And seeing a fourteen-year old die isn't really something to stick around and see.

Scratch that thought. There are thousands of people who found that moment thrilling. My face contorts into anger at the thought.

"Are you happy, Snow? Did you get what you wanted?" I scream to the sky and collapse to the ground, sobs raking my body. Aquari comes over and wraps her arms around me and together we cry for the loss of our Primrose.

_My name is Mabry Clesdy. My home is District Seven. I have a sister named Maple. And someone who might as well of been my sister. Prim. Prim just died in the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games, and I held her hand while she did. The Capitol hasn't broken me yet. But maybe being broken is easier..._

**Katniss's POV**

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I live in District Twelve. I am married to Peeta. I have two daughters. Rue and Prim. Prim just died in the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games..._

Tears silently streak our faces. Annie is sobbing. Even Effie and Haymitch are crying. Johanna is staring in awe at the screen, with tears in her eyes. I don't know if they are tears of grief or relief. Possibly both. Rue is sobbing even harder than Annie. Peeta looks at me with such a broken-hearted expression that I almost have to look away. He truly thought she'd make it home. So did I.

But other people had other plans. Mabry shouts at the Capitol and Snow out of anger. She held my daughter's hand while she died. Protecting Mabry. I can't help but think in the back of my mind;

_I wish Prim was here instead of Mabry. _

Mabry sobs on the screen, heart-broken, with Aquari's arms around her. She bites her lip. And then gets up. She wipes away her tears, remembering her promise to Prim. She's now determined to get home. For her. She feels how I felt after Rue's death, I'm sure. I look to Peeta. His eyes go terrified, not upset, but terrified. I gently pull Rue off his lap.

"Go see Johanna, honey, me and Daddy will be back in a few minutes." She nods and runs over, crying in Johanna's arms. I look to Johanna, who's now looking at me, confused. But I just say one word and that goes away.

"Hijacking." She nods and I pull Peeta out of the room. He's fighting the memories, hard. But he can't go it alone. He only asks one question.

"Prim just died in the Games, real or not real?"

"Real, Peeta. I'm sorry," I say and another tear slides off his face. He takes me into his arms. The flashbacks are gone.

"Don't apologize, love. This is Snow's fault, not yours," he says quietly. I sob and he pulls me into his chest and cries with me. I send a thought to President Snow.

_I will personally kill you someday, Snow. _

But for now, I give in to being broken.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: On with ze story! **

**Chapter 29**

**Johanna's POV**

I have to admit, I'm completely torn. Katniss and Peeta shouldn't have to go through this. Rue shouldn't. Prim didn't deserve to die. But I still can't imagine what I would of done if it was Mabry. I'm so stupid for getting close to a tribute. It just makes it harder. I haven't talked much lately.

Seems like every time I open my mouth something stupid comes out.

I only really talk to Annie, who puts up with it. She's not much of a talker, but she's a heck of a listener. That girl can make you feel better in just a few words. Which is good, since she doesn't say much more.

Not since Finnick. I have to admit, she's lucky right now. Her son is too old to get chosen. She's being strong for Aquari. She seems almost unfazed by Tritan's death, or atleast she's acting like it. She is the only Victor from Four who made it, so she's the only mentor.

The Career's invited her in.

She turned on her heel and walked away without another word.

I'm respecting this girl more and more.

I'm staying in Katniss and Peeta's room full time. They decided to show Mabry on their screens, and Peeta and Katniss are a mess. So Annie and I decided to stay to help them with Rue. Mabry hardly ever leaves Aquari's side, so it works out. Annie darts to her room when that's not the case. We are both determined to get our tribute home. Both hopelessly attached. What idiots we are. I shake my head as I enter back in the room. Everyone seems at ease for the moment so I go straight to the screen next to Annie. She has a big smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask and her smile grows wider.

"Two tributes can win now."

"No kidding, brainless. In case you haven't noticed, that puts our tributes in more danger." I say, not really paying attention anymore.

"No, Jo. Two tributes from any district. They don't have to be district partners, just allies," she says happily. This catches my attention. Mabry and Aquari can both come home. I smile brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she says and turns back to the screen. She's in mentor phase now and I jump into it along beside her.

"Looks like we're a team now."

"Yeah," she says brightly.

But we don't get to start to work then, because they drag me and Annie out for interviews of the final eight, well technically seven, mentors.

_Do it for Mabry. Do it for Mabry. _

I grit my teeth and wait for my turn. Since we don't have to sit with our districts, Annie and I are sitting together.

"What do I do?" I ask her.

"Be...Johanna." She shrugs and I laugh.

"The audience will just _love _that one." She shrugs.

"Yeah, they will. You're funny. Rude and sarcastic, but funny. Just stick with that." I roll my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Annie." She smiles smugly at me.

"Welcome." Huh. She's getting a sarcastic edge too.

District Two finishes up. Four is up so Annie gives a deep sigh and stands up.

"Good luck, Annie." She nods and walks to Caeser.

**Annie's POV**

I nervously take a seat across from Caeser Flickerman.

_He_ would want me to help out tributes. _He'd_ want this to go well. I wonder what he'd think of me and where I am today. I resist the urge to cover my ears and block out the screaming. I try and keep my hands occupied until Caeser turns to me.

"So, Annie, I think we all can agree that no one expected Aquari in the top eight," he says cheerily.

"No, I always had faith in her, Caeser. She is excelling, though," I say, smiling fakely. I did expect, or hope, for this.

"She is, she is," Caeser says, "So how have you been?"

_Without Finnick? Terrible. _

"Oh, good. Johanna and I are a team now, thanks to the rule change. We are happy to work together now. We're hoping to bring them home," I say and smile at Johanna. She returns it.

"Well, I hope that works out for you. Tell me, Annie, how's your son?"

_Considering you along with the rest of these dreaded people took away his father, not good._

"Oh, he's good. He is happy in District Four," I say.

"Oh that's good. Tell me, does he remind you of Finnick?"

I swallow hard and nod. _Yes, Caeser, everyday_.

"And how are you fairing with that? You know, Finnick and all?"

_Too far, Caeser. _

"How do you think I'm fairing, Caeser?" I say through my teeth. "Because I bet even you can figure _that_ one out." A tear rolls down my face and I don't bother hiding it.

_Too far, Annie. You see, __**this**__ is why people think you're insane. _

But I don't care. Caeser looks dumbfounded as the buzzer goes off. I turn quickly and run to my seat.

Johanna looks at me sympathetically and then she's called up.

Her interview goes alright. She doesn't open up, which is typical Johanna. A few sarcastic comments. Really, she's trying to be careful for Mabry.

I forgot completely why I was doing the interview and may of wrecked Aquari's chances.

Tears silently streak my face and I can almost feel his ocean-like eyes staring down at me, upset. The sadness in his eyes threatens to choke me. Johanna comes back over and gives me a small hug, something Johanna only does if it's _really_ bad.

Otherwise, she'll tell you to get over it. And it's harsh, but I should. I can't though. I could never forget him from his hopelessly annoying comments to his way of bringing me out of insanity and giving me hope that only his son can do now. The interviews finish. Johanna scowls as we leave.

"I should of ripped his throat out for bringing him up," she hisses. She doesn't have to say who him is.

"No, Jo. I'll be alright," I say quietly. The tear on my face contradicts me.

"Annie, it's been fifteen years. He'd have wanted you to be happy."

"I know he would of but I still can't believe that-"

"I know, Annie. I'm not saying to get over it. I can't get over it, and it was a lot harder on you. He wouldn't want you to forget. But instead he'd have wanted it to make you stronger, not bring you down."

"Jo, how do I do that?"

She thinks for a minute. "Well, for starters, talk to people when you are upset, like right now. Think of how you can fix things instead of letting grief bury you." I hug her and she is stiff for a moment, and then returns the hug.

"Thanks Jo."

"Anytime, Annie. I think he'd be proud of you." I don't know why, but this talk has made me stronger. It's hard without...Finnick. But I think I can be brave.

**Mabry's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to look into the sky last night.

It's childish, but I can't believe that she's dead, and looking up at the sky and seeing her...makes it too surreal.

Besides, I am a child. I tug on Aquari's sleeve, saying it's time to wake up. We both took her death hard, and Aquari's trying to sleep away to pain. It's sort of inconvenient, though, considering we need to be alert. I'm not one to talk though. I am focusing on blocking it out, like I always have. Or hiding from it. You learn either works after awhile.

"Come on, Aquari. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a lounging area," I say, annoyed, "Just a couple days ago you were up before me."

"Fine," she says, pulling herself out of the sleeping bag. We pack it up and silently climb down from the tree. I climb down first to check for people. I can get away faster.

_Except when it counts,_ I think numbly.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Welcome reader. We're close to the end of the Games. They finish this chapter! So read on and I hope you enjoy ze story! There will, in fact be a sequel. I'm just trying to decide if it should be after the Games or after, er, other events that you don't know of right now. I am so excited for this...AH! :D Read on! I actually think this chapter was good. :)**

**Chapter 30**

**Katniss's POV**

My worst nightmare had come true when her cannon rung out, eliminating all hope I had of her coming home. Prim. Rue is on my lap crying. I cry along with her, rubbing her back in an attempt to console her, but it's no use. She lost her sister. For a long time I just hold her in my arms until Peeta peeks his head in the door and then opens it wide and sits next to us. He silently wraps his arms around us and we all just cry together.

**Mabry's POV**

I hear people talking and start to scale a tree. Aquari follows behind. We've made it up the tree when Hades and his district partner burst in. He grins wickedly and begins to edge up the tree.

I don't know. Maybe it's vengeance, or anger, maybe hurt that sends Aquari's knife flying. I watch in horror as it lands itself in his head. Another follows and Two girl is dead. Two cannons fire off. I look to Aquari. She has tears streaming down her face. I give her a hug and she returns it. I know she feels terrible for it so I look her in the eyes.

"Aquari, it's the only way we'll get home," I say. She nods.

"I know, Mab. But you know how I feel. You killed Tritan," she says. She didn't mean to be blunt, but it's true. I killed him. I took away his life.

"And I'll always regret it. But we have no choice in here," I say firmly. She nods again and we start to climb down.

"Four left, I think."

"Including us?" I numbly nod.

"Then we might be able to go home."

"Maybe," I say quietly. I want home so badly it hurts. But I can't get my hopes up, that's how you get let down. But then something occurs to me.

"Aquari?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we go home? I mean, both of us can win, but we'll never see eachother."

"We'd always be friends. We've saved eachother in here. And we'd see eachother...when we mentor," she says grimly, clearly not liking the idea of sending two kids every year to their death.

"Fun," I muse sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be so bad, Mab," she says, trying to convince herself. I nod, not really in agreement. We walk along the arena silently before I hear a faint animal like noise in the distance.

I position my bow and Aquari looks at me, confused.

"What, Mab?"

"Thought I heard something. Let's keep going."

"Paranoid, much?"

"Yeah, I hear being in an arena to fight to the death does that to you."

"Point taken. So who is left?" I bite my lip, trying to remember, then stop, remembering that was a habit I picked up from Prim. I remember then.

"District Eleven and us," I say. She nods grimly and I hear the noise again. Position the bow again. Aquari laughs.

"Really, Mab. You're getting jumpy." I roll my eyes. I am sure I hear a low growl coming from somewhere around us. District Eleven tumbles out. I dart to the tree, Aquari following behind. They're both fairly small, not easy to escape like the Careers. Aquari throws a knife and it lands in the girl's leg. The boy stops and runs to her. She's fighting through it, but can't walk. Just then I see what was making that noise.

Aquari sees it too and she gasps.

"You were right," she breathes.

"Usually am," I say smugly. She gives a breathy laugh as the demon-like cat prowls closer. Eleven boy, I think his name was Austin or something, looks desperately at the girl lying on the ground, picks her up, and runs from the cat. He sets her down and runs from her, drawing the mutts attention to himself. Atleast I thought it was himself he wanted to sacrifice until I realize he's directing the cat towards us. Aquari realizes this too. She screams, losing her level head and falls out of the tree, making herself easy prey for the mutt.

"Aquari!" I screech, terrified as the cat tumbles towards her. I know from the moment it sinks its claws into her skin that she's a goner.

After the cat heartlessly tears the sweet girl I once knew apart despite her horrible screams of pain, he tumbles towards the boy from Eleven, repeating the ruthless procedure.

I know this mutt was designed to give the tributes, horrible, devastating deaths. Two cannons fire and the mutt dashes back to the trees, leaving me and the girl from Eleven to whats to be a horrible fight to the death. She slowly comes out from the bush she was set in, limping. I climb down from the tree as my heart drops into my stomach. She looks about thirteen. I don't want to kill her and she doesn't want to kill me, by the looks of it. We're at a stalemate.

"I can't kill you," she says sort of matter-of-factly.

"Well, considering thats how you'd get home, that's kind of stupid. But I appreciate it, thanks. And...I can't really kill you, either," I say.

"This is strange. Neither of us know eachothers names, yet we won't kill eachother," she muses.

"Mabry," I say.

"Arie," she replies. I nod. I don't know what to do. Neither of us will kill eachother. Great. So, what now? Just going to live in here? No.

"Too bad only allies can win together, huh?" she says miserably.

_Only allies can win together._

I grin at her and she looks at me like I'm insane.

"Good thing we're allies, right?" I say mischieviously. She seems to catch on.

"Right. We are allies, therefore we win." We look to the sky just _daring_ them to make a rule change. Because_ that _went great for them last time. Trumpets blare and Claudius Templesmith's annoyed voice booms out around us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games victors, Mabry Clesdy of District Seven and Arie Blaire of District Eleven."

A hovercraft materializes above us and we climb into it.

_My name is Mabry Clesdy. I am a Victor in the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games. _

**Arie's POV**

When I was saying goodbye to my family, my mum promised I'd come home. I passed it off as her trying to make me feel better. It probably was at the time. But now, I have won. I will go home. The hovercraft lands and doctors pull me away to make me pretty again.

_My name is Arie Blaire. I am a Victor in the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games._


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay, so I know. I introduced a character and made them a Victor right away...what the heck, right? But I promise, Arie will be described more. :] I think you guys'll like her. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to...er, this story. **

**Oh just read.**

**Chapter 31**

**Mabry's POV**

"Nice one, brainless," Johanna says as she hugs me tightly. Relief is evident in her voice.

"Thanks Johanna...but really... can't... breathe..." I say in overexaggeration and she lets go of me. She smiles at me and I give a hug to my escort, Angel.

"Oh, Mabry, you are such an angel," she says happily. Johanna loudly stifles a laugh and I scowl at her. We stay like this for a second before bursting into laughter. Flo pulls me into a hug and apologizes for calling me an ungrateful tribute.

Oh yes, because now I'm an ungrateful Victor.

My prep team just stands there and sobs. It's almost funny. I turn to Johanna again.

"Any advice for the interview?" I'm mostly wondering whether or not I have to be sweet.

"Be yourself," she grins at me and I grin back. Then she hesistates, "But don't take that too literally, angel." She laughs and I scowl at her newfound nickname.

"Alright," I say. "How long do I have?"

"A couple of hours. You should go to prep and then-"

"Johanna, I have to go and talk to some people," I cut in. She knows exactly who I'm talking about.

"Yeah, you probably should do that first. I'll bring you and then to Flo, okay?" I nod. We say goodbye to everyone and head to the elevator. We get in and press on the twelve.

"Go easy on them, Mabry. They're in a rough spot right now," she says quietly.

"Are you friends with them?"

She nods. "Yeah, we've been friends for about fifteen years. They helped keep you alive, you know."

"No, I didn't know," I murmur.

She nods again and we're quiet.

"What do I say to them, Johanna? What if I say something wrong?"

"You won't."

"But if I do."

"Still, I wouldn't worry. They won't hold anything against you."

"Don't see why not. If I wasn't here, she would've been," I mumble. She kneels down and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You don't know that. Yes, she died for you. But that doesn't mean she might've made it to the end. And even if she would've, that's not your fault. Odds were against that girl, way against that girl. She probably wasn't going to make it out alive from the second she got in there."

"Why not?"

"Do I really need to spell it out? Who are her parents?"

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark._ _Of course._

"Oh," I breathe. "That's so unfair."

"Well, yeah. Incase you hadn't noticed, that is no safe haven we were in," she says, mimicking what I said to Pri- her. I roll my eyes at Johanna and she just smiles. The doors open and I take a deep breath.

"You'll be alright, brainless," Johanna says and pushes me towards the door. I knock gently on it and Peeta opens the door, takes me in, and his eyes soften.

"Would you like to come in, Mabry?" I nod.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Katniss and a little girl who I know to be Rue comes out to see what's going on. They see me and stop dead in their tracks. Katniss looks at me, eyes piercing into me with such an intensity that I nearly have to take a step back. I take a deep breath and swallow hard.

"I wanted to tell you how close she- Prim and I were," Katniss nearly cringes at hearing her name, but it needed to be said. "She was like a big sister to me and she asked me to say some things to you." They nod for me to go ahead so I go to Katniss first. "She told me that she was sorry she couldn't be your Mockingjay. For me, she was always my Mockingjay but she wanted me to tell you that." Katniss surprises me and wraps her arms around me. At first, I flinch but then remember where I am and return the hug.

I go over to Peeta next. "She said she always loved your paintings and told me how you could always could cheer her up. I think she got that from you, Peeta," He smiles and quietly thanks me.

Finally I go over to Rue. "Rue, I couldn't possibly know how you feel right now. Like I said, she was like a sister. But she was your sister. I was very close to your sister. I know it sounds like self-loathing, but I truly wish that she was standing here right now instead of me. I'd go back to that moment to change it if I could. But I can't. She told me she wants you to fight through it. You seem like a fighter to me. I think you are strong enough to get through it. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything, just give me a call." Despite my best efforts, tears are now streaming down my face. Rue gives me a big hug and I return it.

I take a step back. "She truly loved you all. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Thank you Mabry."

"See you on the Tour," I say sadly.

"See you on the Tour," Rue echoes. I wave goodbye and leave. Johanna is waiting for me and wraps me in another hug. She looks down at me.

"For the record, I'm happy you made it out," she says under her breath.

"Thanks, Johanna."

"Welcome. Now come on. If I get you to prep late Angel and Flo will have my head," she says, breaking the serious moment.

We get there and Flo is looking at us, annoyed.

"You know, your prep team left after awhile. We didn't think you'd come."

"I had a choice?" I say sarcastically and Johanna elbows me in the ribs as a signal to shut up. I roll my eyes.

"And you have tear stains on your face! Ugh, stupid girl. We'll be lucky if we can get that face presentable in a hour," Flo complains, as if I never had said anything.

"Quit the complaining then and get to work," Johanna says under her breath. Flo hears and shoots her a glare but drags me away nonetheless. I mouth a 'help me' to Johanna and she just laughs, shaking her head.

So I hear miracles happen because in an hour I am deemed presentable for the crowd. And apparently, Capitol aliens are good at designing clothes because I have on a flowing deep green dress that goes to my feet. There's one sleeve, the other arms sleeveless. I look to Flo and smile.

"Thank you, Flo. It's beautiful," I say earnestly. Her face lights up.

"Really? You think so? Because when I was in the cloth store..." she babbles on while I tune her out.

_Sorry. I was saying it looks beautiful, not tell me a story of it and every dress before it. Thanks. _

"Oh! Oh! It's time to go down to the recaps! Come come!" She chirps. I grudgingly follow her down to the interview. Arie is there already, dressed exactly like me, but in grey to bring out her already bright blue-grey eyes. I can't say we're friends. The most we've done is not kill eachother. That's pretty much common courtesy. But I'd like to think that she vaguely cares about me, because really, one of us would be dead right now if we didn't come up with that.

She's five years older than me. Fourteen. Age hardly seems to matter here. If they're younger, it gives you an advantage. That's it. If they're older, you're in trouble. But if you're both Victors, then it feels like we're the same age. We're of the same maturity level.

Arie comes over and gives me a hug. "I'm here for you, Mab. Always remember that," I look at her. Besides her piercing blue-grey eyes, she has a soft, gentle look to her. She has honey colored hair and a pale complexion. She's tall, but thin. You can't help it, Arie glows of sweetness. You have to love her. I'm surprised I didn't take notice of her. She probably had the audience eating out of her hand. Based on seeing other people from Eleven, she looks nothing like them. I'm glad to have her around.

"I'm here for you too, Arie." She smiles an off-white, but still pretty smile.

"Good, because we can't go through this alone. We're going to need eachother." I smile and nod. She gently takes my hand and walks over to the couch with me. Caeser smiles and introduces us to the audience. The Games apparently lasted a long time this year, because we are doing the recap and interviews both today.

The anthem comes on and Arie's grip on my hand tightens. I give it a hopefully reassuring squeeze and she returns it weakly. The reapings come on, playing Arie and I's in full. Anger bubbles up in me when Prim's comes on and they decide to play that one in full too, zooming on each member of the family's faces. I swallow it down though, and just brace myself for the rest. The interviews go by fast, Arie and I both playing the angle of sweetness.

Then on come the Games. It's bad from the start, when I see Martin die for me in that bloodbath. I should of died right then, right there. Fate had it out for us, and it was my fate to die in those Games, and one of them come home. The bloodbath ends eventually and they show me with Prim as we receive those parachutes with the sleeping bag and food. Her face lights up on the screen.

It'll never light up like that again. I push the thought away. It's bad enough without those kind of thoughts. The Games pass by quickly and Arie tenses at some spots, like when their ally died or when they killed a career from One and I just squeeze her hand to comfort her.

And then, Prim comes up. First you see Tritan in the bushes. Then you see him come out and hear their gasps. You see as he presses me to the ground. I break out in a cold sweat. You see Prim getting him off me. And then, and then something I didn't see. The moment he stabbed her. I begin to tremble as she collapses to the ground. Run over, hold her hand. I close my eyes and silently beg for it to stop. Begin to talk to her, comfort her. I hear my promise to Prim and open my eyes, sit up straighter.

_You can win for me. _

Yes, I have won the Games. But if I let them break me, and forget her, that'd be letting them win.

No, instead, they'll rue the day they tore apart the Mellark family and killed Prim.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: It's gonna get exciting...:D Katniss and Peeta will be back next chapter. **

**Chapter 32**

**{Arie}**

I am sobbing by the time the recaps have ended, though I'm not sure why. I only got close to one person in there and I killed two. Maybe that's why. But nonetheless, Mabry is sitting up straighter and wiping her face clear of emotion. She had two people who she was truly, really close to in the Games, so I thought she'd be a mess. But she's stronger than that. Caeser questions her first.

"So, Mabry, I think we were all surprised to see the sweet little girl from the interview night act like you did in the arena. Tell me, what was that?"

She hesistates for a second and then smiles. "I really wanted people to want me. But I was afraid that people wouldn't like me if they saw the real me. Then I realized, I really don't care. If people want to like me, good for them. If they don't...well, that stinks for them because I'm pretty darn awesome." She gives a smirk, putting the situation at a completely different angle when, really, she just wanted sponsers, I'm sure.

_Wow, she's good at this. _

The audience eats it up, laughing and shouting reassurances.

"That you are. Who's waiting for you at home?" She gives a genuine smile.

"My little sister, Maple."

"And how old is she?"

"She's only five."

"Anyone else?"

"No," she says. Her face is emotionless again but pain is evident in her eyes. Caeser gives her shoulder a fake sympathetic squeeze and she edges away.

"I don't need sympathy," she nearly hisses at the fake gesture. He looks at her in surprise.

"I'm sor-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just go on," she says, annoyed.

"Alright. How do you feel about mentoring? Will we see you next year?"

"Possibly. I haven't talked about it with my mentors, yet. And whatever happens, I won't be going in it alone. I have other Victors to help me, especially Johanna."

"And you, Arie?"

I take a deep breath and find my voice. "I will probably be here next year with Seeder, yes," I reply.

"Good, we look forward to possibly seeing the two of you. Tell me, Arie. Who do you have waiting at home?"

"My parents, my two younger siblings, Aro and Terrance. They're twins. And my best friend, Logan Hayze," I choke out. Wonder if he actually is waiting for me. I promised. But I couldn't bring his brother home.

"Hayze? Wasn't that your district partner's last name?" I let tears fall and feel as they stream down and stain my face as I nod.

"Oh," Mabry breathes in realization.

"What?" Caeser asks, completely oblivious.

"Nothing," Mabry says and I nod to confirm it. I don't need his sympathy.

"Alright," He says hesistantly and then composes himself, "Now let's get down to the real deal. That last moment in the Games."

"What about it?" Mabry asks.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, it was just truly lucky we were allies, wasn't it?" Mabry says unfathomably. I don't know if she's trying to pull something off or just trying to confuse us all. Probably the latter.

"Yes, it was, tell me, when did you plan the alliance?" Caeser asks. I let Mabry do the talking, since I'm seriously lost.

"Oh, didn't you see? That last moment in the arena," Mabry says daringly.

"I'm sorry?" Caeser asks. "Then you weren't allies?

"Not until that moment. The definition of ally is a nation, group, or person that is associated with another or others for some common cause or purpose. Our common purpose was to survive and win the Games. But we were allies the moment we said we wouldn't kill eachother," Mabry replies. Caeser's mouth drops open in shock but then he quickly composes himself. She may as well of told the nation to rebel, for what she just did.

"Well, what a year! Congrats to you both," he says. We both thank him and Snow's daughter comes onstage with two crowns. She looks at Mabry with hate, pure hate. She places the crowns on our heads and walks offstage with a believable 'congratulations'. Mabry doesn't buy it and glares at Snow.

Mabry throws her crown off and walks offstage without another word. I look to Caeser and then Snow.

"This interview is over. Again, thank you. Goodbye," I say and leave to find Mabry. It doesn't take long. She's in the hallway. But apparently, I'm not the only one to have looked for her, because President Snow is in the hallway with her. I dash behind the door and listen as Snow begins to talk to her.

"What a _mess_ you've caused, Ms. Clesdy," she says.

"I wouldn't call what _I've_ done the mess," Mabry spits out angrily. She's stubborn, too stubborn for her own good sometimes. Snow glares at her.

"If you love your sister, you'd better watch your tongue," Snow hisses. Mabry's eyes widen at the realization of what Snow could do to her sister and fill with tears.

"No...no, please, please don't hurt her," Mabry begs.

"Hm. We'll see. In my opinion, you've caused too much trouble to be granted any mercy," Snow says, clearly taunting her now. The tears in Mabry's eyes spill over and she collapses to the ground.

"Good bye, Ms. Clesdy," she says, pleased and walks away. I wait until she's left, and then run to Mabry, wrapping my arms around her..

"Arie, she's going to hurt Maple," she says between sobs.

"No, she's not," I say firmly, "Come on, we're going to District Seven." She looks at me in shock and nods.

"We should probably get Johanna to come," she says. She's right. We'll have to have an adult. I nod.

"It'll be alright, Mabry," I promise, hoping I'm right. She wipes away her tears.

"I just can't lose her. The kid's all I have left," she says.

"You have Johanna and me. But I know what you mean. Don't worry, we'll keep her safe."

"How?" I pull her into a hug and murmur into her hair.

"District Thirteen." I pull away.

"Let's go get Johanna," I say.

"She must be in hysterics with me now," she says. I smile.

"Seeder too," I say, giggling softly. I grab hold of her hand and pull her towards the elevator.

"What floor will she be on, Mab?"

**Mabry's POV**

"Um, I'm not sure," I admit.

"Why, I'm right here, angel," Johanna calls out, walking towards us. I scowl at her.

I pull her into a hug so the cameras don't catch it and she returns it, confused.

"Don't think that a hug is going to get you out of trou-"

"Johanna, we have to go," I say, cutting her off.

"Go where?"

"Seven."

"Why?"

"To save my sister," I say under my breath. She pulls away, that being all she needed to hear and starts walking down the hall.

"Are you coming or not, brainless?" She calls out. Arie and I exchange a glance then follow her.

"The audience is mad at you, you know," she calls out to us.

"I could care less."

"Nice attitude, Mab-ow!," Arie exclaims when I elbow her so she shuts up.

We catch up with Johanna. She looks us over.

"You need to get changed. Arie, I'm probably close to the same size as you. Mabry, you have your clothes. Go get changed and meet me by the training center," she says under her breath. I lead Arie to my room and throw some of Johanna's clothes at her.

I pick out a outfit and change quickly.

We both have hoodies and jeans on. With the hoods up, we look like Capitol citizens.

"Let's go," I say quietly. She nods and we head out. We make it all the way to the door before a Peacekeeper stops us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arie looks desperately to me for help. I pull my hood down.

"Well, considering I'm near the door I would guess I'm going outside," I say sarcastically.

"Let me rephrase. What are you going outside for?"

"Well, after being in itchy ballgowns for several hours in a stuffy place, we are going to get some fresh air. Is that alright?" I spit out. He shakes his head.

"No one's leaving."

"And why not?"

"Because, quite honestly, Miss Clesdy, I don't trust you."

I look to Arie and she nods. Without anymore words, she dashes towards the other door. The peacekeeper takes after her and I run through the door and around to the other door. I listen to what shes saying.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a believable Capitol accent.

"I mean you look like one of the Victors of this year's Hunger Games."

"I do? How wonderful! I got my surgeon to make me look like the older one," she squeals, excited. The man looks taken back.

"That's..different," he says, surprised, "I'm sorry then, miss." He moves aside and she walks out the door. She looks to me, nods, and we take off towards Johanna.

She looks at us and smirks. "Took you long enough."

"We were only outsmarting Peacekeepers, you know," I remark.

"Believe it or not, the two newest Victors can't walk out of a Capitol building without their motives being questioned," Arie finishes.

"Alright fine. I get it. Now let's go because we have a train to catch in exactly," she checks her watch. "Twelve minutes."

We take off running towards the train. Towards Maple.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Katniss's POV**

Now that the Games are over we are in more danger. I want to tell him more and more. I can't, though. Annie walks in and sits near me.

"Whats wrong, Katniss?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

I gesture towards the camera. She nods and frowns.

"You look like you need to talk to someone. I know somewhere we can go to talk," she says quietly. She brings me to the roof of the training center. There are no cameras up here. It's perfect and I need someone to talk to. I take a deep breath.

"I had a talk with Snow. The reaping was no accident. It was revenge. And she said if we did anything rebellious, she'd kill my family. Peeta and Rue. Prim painted a Mockingjay during her training session."

Annie gasps but then nods for me to go on.

"Well, she talked to me again. She's going to hurt them. But she said I could do something. She didn't name a specific but I'm fairly certain of what she meant. Peeta doesn't know." Tears pool in my eyes at the thought of losing them. She sighs sadly.

"She wants you instead," she breathes in realization. I nod.

"Katniss, I don't think she'll kill them. That'd start another rebellion, most likely. You know the districts are already stirring." I nod.

"But she'd have no problem hurting them." I say, remembering Peeta during the rebellion.

"You're right. So what are you going to do?" The tears pour out.

"If I have to," I say, "I'll get her to take me instead." She wraps her small arms around me. There's nothing more to say. What would she say? Don't go? No, she wouldn't say that. She loves Peeta and Rue too. She wouldn't choose me over them. She wouldn't choose them over me. So instead she's silent. But there's someone climbing the stairs who isn't. Someone who I hadn't meant to hear that.

Peeta. And by the looks of it, he heard the whole conversation.

Annie looks up at him and then stands up.

"Bye Katniss," she says quietly.

"Bye Annie," I say in the same tone. She leaves and Peeta stands there, shocked.

"Katniss," he finally says, "You can't. You can't go." I get up and face him.

"And what? Peeta, even if you don't want me to go for you think of Rue. I'm not letting either of you go," I say, almost yelling. Tears stream down my face. He comes over to me.

"I'm not losing you," he firmly says, "Katniss, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"What would you do if you were in my position, then?" I challenge. He doesn't respond. He'd go to protect us, of course. But for some reason, he doesn't understand my need to protect them.

"Katniss, I can't let you go," he says, but there's more of a defeated tone to it. Tears are pooling into his eyes.

"And I could let you?" I say and my voice cracks. My legs wobble and I collapse back to the ground, crying. He wraps his arms around me and we sit there. He seems more upset than me so I try and murmur reassurances but this sets him off.

"No, Katniss. It's not alright. What happens if you get hijacked, for example? What then?" He says, trying to make me understand.

I swallow hard. What then? If I ever hurt Peeta or Rue because of it, what then? What would happen to them?

"I don't know," I admit.

"Exactly," he says.

"Well...then we'd get through it, wouldn't we?" I say, but honestly it's easier said than done. He shakes his head.

"It's not that easy," he says, "Katniss, just don't go. Please."

"And what would we do then?"

"Run off into the woods, something, I don't know. Just not this, Katniss."

"Peeta, you know we can't do that. There's more people out there who'll be in trouble if I don't go."

"Rue," he breathes.

"Rue," I echo, "And a lot of other people." He talks quickly, under his breath.

"Send her to Thirteen."

I nod. Then no one from the Capitol could hurt her.

"And let me go back to Snow," he finishes.

"No," I firmly say. I'm not losing him again. "You and her go to Thirteen."

"Katniss, I can't."

"I'm not losing you again," I say, looking straight into his eyes. Annie comes back up, holding Rue.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's dinnertime." Peeta nods.

"Thank you Annie," he says and then finishes under his breath so only I hear. "We'll talk about this later."

I nod and we follow Annie down the stairs. We head to the dining hall before I'm stopped by a Peacekeeper.

"Mrs Mellark, how about you to come with me," he says. The way he says it, I know I don't really have a choice. I nod, praying that she didn't hear our conversation. Peeta looks back and alarm is evident on his face. He walks over and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, feigning oblivious when fear is in his eyes. The Peacekeeper shakes his head.

"No, Mr Mellark. I just need Mrs Mellark to come with me. The president wishes to speak with her." Now Annie has turned around to see what is going on.

"Take Rue to the dining hall," I mouth to her. She nods and turns to leave. Thankfully, the Peacekeeper lets her and Rue go by.

"Mr Mellark, the president only requested to speak to her, so you may go join Miss Odair."

_Knowing Peeta, he won't._

"Fine," he says. I look to Peeta in shock and he nods. I follow the Peacekeeper to that same room I've talked to her two times before.

I sit down across from President Snow.

Katniss, I can't say it's nice to see you. I'm not pleased with you."

"The feeling's mutual," I say, venom lacing my voice.

She glares at me, annoyed and then smiles a puffy snakelike smile. "First, may I say I am so sorry about your daughter," she says but by the tone of her voice, she's truly not. "I thought I was going to be the one to end her life. _That _was mere coincidence."

I momentarily wish to be able to grip onto Peeta's hand but settle for glaring at her.

"Second, I'd like to say, Katniss, you should learn how to keep a secret. You've put your family, or should I say yourself based on your decision, in more danger since you've told Annie."

"Just...give me a few days, alright?" I say, ignoring her last comment. It doesn't matter to me anymore.

"I think I'll give you a few hours. And then tonight, someone will be collecting you and," she smiles wickedly. "They will be armed. Anyone who puts up a fight will be killed without hesistation."

I swallow hard. Peeta'll be _thrilled_.

"Now, go. You have until six."

I look at the clock. It's two now. I walk out of the room.

In four hours, I'll be dead, most likely.

I walk quickly down the hall. I go to room seventeen and pray he's still there for a last goodbye. Surely enough he opens the door. He's shocked to see me again.

"Katniss?"

"Gale, we need to talk." He nods and sits back down. I sit across from him and begin, catching him up, telling him basically what I did Annie earlier. Only now it's definite.

He puts his head in his hands.

"Catnip, don't do this."

"I have to." He nods.

"I know. I wish you didn't. I'm guessing you have to tell Peeta?" I nod.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"No, Catnip. Don't give up yet," he says, looking up and into my eyes. I nod.

"I swear. Goodbye Gale."

"Goodbye Katniss. For now," he says, with a weak smile. I give him a quick hug and then I'm gone. It feels incomplete, for someone's last words. But there's nothing more to say. So I leave and continue down the hall. To Peeta, Rue, Haymitch and Effie.

I walk in and I can automatically tell Peeta has caught them up. Even Haymitch has puffy red eyes. Don't get me started on Effie. Rue is sitting there, biting down on her lip hard. Her eyes are puffy, but she has on a brave face.

It breaks my heart to look at Peeta. He makes an effort to hide it, but he's downright miserable. His bright blue eyes are puffy and red. He has a tear stained face.

I want to lighten the mood. But I can't bring myself to form any words.

So instead, I just walk over and scoop Rue into my lap. Between Prim and Snow, we haven't been paying attention to her. But I look at her now, and I see someone different. I'm reminded of my little sister, but there's something more. She has become stronger, so much stronger. I hate that it took until now for me to notice it. She's really trying hard to fufill Prim's last wish.

I lean down and whisper in her ear. "She'd be so proud, you know that? I know I'm proud of you. You're such a strong girl. You've grown up so much, Rue. I love you." This coaxes a small smile out of her.

"I love you too, Mommy." Peeta weakly smiles at our conversation. I look at the clock. It's four already. I feel like crying. I pull Rue closer to me and she snuggles into my lap. Peeta wraps his arms around me. Haymitch and Effie stand after awhile.

"We'll be back soon," Haymitch promises gruffly. But it's not his usual gruff, uncaring tone. It's rough with tears. He's not sugar coating anything and he knows I probably won't make it out of there. They all do. Haymitch is really the only one accepting it. Annie comes in quietly. Her eyes are red and she looks terrified. I go over and give her a hug.

"It'll be alright, Annie." She pulls away and nods.

"I'm fine, sorry. I thought you and Peeta may like to talk. And I'd like to talk to Rue," she says timidly.

I nod. "Sure. Thanks, Annie."

She nods and takes Rue by the hand and leads her out of the room. Peeta turns to me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Four -Thirty," he says.

"They'll, um, be here at six," I say and then remember my conversation with Snow. "Don't fight them when they come, Peeta. Please. And get away from her by tomorrow at the latest."

"I swear."

"If...you know, don't give up. Rue will still need you. It's a lot to ask, I know, but I want you to fight through it," I say firmly.

"Alright, love. But don't you dare give up on me yet. It's even more to ask, but fight through it. I learned that if they use the venom, think of something else. Not me or Rue," he says, determined to get me out of there. I nod. I hug him tight and then he pulls away.

"This feels too much like goodbye," he says.

"It is. For now," I throw in the "for now" for his benefit.

Haymitch and Effie come in.

Effie comes up to me first.

"It's been a honor to escort you, Mockingjay," she chokes out through her tears. I gasp at her calling me that. Then I recover and hug her.

"Thanks, Effie. We'll see eachother soon." She nods and leaves.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says.

"Hey, Haymitch," I say and manage a weak smile. He looks at me like I'm his own child. I might as well be.

"Katniss, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I admit. "Got any advice?"

"Stay alive," he says it with so much sincerity you might forget it was Haymitch. I nod and he gives me a big hug.

"Whether I'm here or not, you'll be a great father, Haymitch," I say.

"Thanks, sweetheart. And you'll be here. As long you're careful," he says. Peeta takes me over and sits me down.

"You need to eat," he explains. He orders some food and sits next to me.

"Peeta, I'm really not hun-"

"Don't start. You don't get food in there much. Eat while you can, Katniss," he says, cutting me off. I obey and he gets me to finish the food. By now, it's five-fourty five. Peeta holds me in his arms and murmurs reassurances that will probably get me through the next few months. Two Peacekeepers come and take either side of my arms. I look to Peeta.

"I love you, Peeta," I mouth.

"I love you too," he mouthes back. Sadness is in his eyes and Haymitch puts his arm around him.

The Peacekeepers pull me out of the room. I don't resist as they blindfold me. After what seems like forever they unblindfold me and toss me in a cell.

"Get comfortable, Mellark. You'll be here awhile."


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: You probably saw that coming, right? I stink at writing Peeta's POV, so bear with me. Um, I don't really know when to start the sequel. For now, I'll just keep writing. **

**Chapter 34**

**Peeta's POV**

I watch as they guide a scared Katniss out the door. Sadness, anguish, and fear wash over me. Haymitch puts a steady hand on my shoulder.

"She's a fighter." I nod.

But I know what she'll be going through. It'll probably be worse for her, no one to tell her to 'wake up, idiot, she's fine' like Johanna.

Being a fighter doesn't do it for you in there.

But I don't say it, everyone knows the truth anyways.

Katniss probably won't be coming home. I grit my teeth and start packing the essentials for a trip to District Thirteen. Haymitch sees what I'm doing and goes outside with a phone.

He comes back in with Effie.

"Come on. We have a hovercraft to catch," he says.

Annie walks in, holding Rue. She takes in the scene and sighs deeply, tears budding in her eyes. She gives Rue to me and sits nervously on the couch.

I grab our suitcase.

"Annie, come on. We're getting out of here," I say firmly. She nods and we follow Haymitch out and into the field near the training center.

"They were already picking people up," Haymitch explains as we go to the hovercraft. Two children and a woman are getting in.

We walk closer and it's none other than Johanna Mason and this year's Victors.

Johanna sees me, smiles and waves us over.

"Hey, Peeta."

"Hey, Johanna," I answer in a false bright tone.

"Very convincing. What's wrong?"

"They have Katniss," I surrender. Her eyes narrow. We step into the hover

"They being?"

"The Capitol." She buckles herself in and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well, that is just _peachy. _Don't worry. You'll all but have to announce she's there and they'll start a rescue mission." In her eyes I see jealously and pain. I know she's thinking of the months we were tortured with a late rescue.

But pain, because she truly became friends with Katniss, and she knows if they don't rescue her quickly it'll be too late.

A familiar man turns around. It's Plutarch. He has on a wide smile.

"Well, hello!" He says and turns to Rue. "And who is this?"

"Rue Mellark," she answers bravely. Plutarch turns to me.

"Where's our Mockingjay?"

"The Capitol has her, dimwit," Johanna answers. He frowns. Mabry looks up at this. She moves over to Rue and wraps her frail arms around her.

"Still the same, Mason."

"Still an idiot, Heavensbee," she retorts. He looks almost hurt so Mabry stands up and talks.

"Plutarch, haven't you known Johanna long enough to ignore her? Heck, I've known her a couple weeks and I just block her out. If you don't, well then you really are an idiot."

"Well thank you, Miss Johanna jr," Plutarch retorts. She just smiles.

Based on how she was in the arena, she is a lot like Johanna. She's a strange comfort to have around. I'm glad she had her in there.

Effie is sitting there, seriously shaken. Haymitch is trying to comfort her, but he's not good with that sort of thing. Finally, he just puts his arm around her and pulls her close. She snuggles into his shirt.

"It's alright, sweetheart. She'll be alright," he mumbles.

I sit there in silence. Mabry talks to Rue, and they slowly become friends. They stop at Seven, to save Mabry's little sister.

**Mabry's POV**

The hovercraft lands. I step quickly out of the hovercraft. I start towards the community home and they follow me.

Finally, we get there. There are Peacekeepers everywhere. My heart drops into my stomach.

I pull up my hood and move through the crowd of Peacekeepers. Some protest, point their guns at me but I keep moving.

"Relax, big boys we all know you're tough." I mutter under my breath. But that's the exact girl they're looking for. Finally, I get to the front.

I see Maple.

Just to see a gun being pointed at her.

I jump in front of her as he pulls the trigger. My hood falls down and my hair is revealed, along with my identity. I let out a gasp of pain as the bullet goes through my stomach. Maple lets out a scream as I fall to the ground. Johanna had been following me. She sees me and tears start falling down her cheeks.

_Johanna Mason is crying_.

"Your life's not ending today, kid." She says determinedly as she picks me up, "Go, Maple! Run!"

I feel fast movement as Johanna runs desperately towards the hovercraft, me in her arms, Maple running beside her. She finally sets me down in what I'm guessing is the hovercraft.

"Mabry, you stay with me, alright?" Johanna almost shouts. Peeta calms her down. I want to stay alive so bad...

I form one more thought.

_I don't know if I'm dead or alive. But it doesn't matter because my family is safe. Maple's safe...Johanna's safe..._

The world goes black.

**Katniss's POV**

I shrink against the wall as they come closer with heavy studded gloves much like the ones they used with Cinna.

This is the third time they've come since I've been captured. Once to put me in a burning cell, but the other one, Snow came just to talk to me.

_"Peeta and Rue didn't get away. They were captured after you were blindfolded. Along with Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket."_

_"You're lying," I spit out. But then she clicks a button and screams that could only be theirs echo throughout the room _

_"Am I, Mockingjay?" She laughs and leaves the room._

I tried so hard to just convince myself that it's like the jabberjays.

But they sound so real...I can't bring myself to.

Peeta's the only one who can really convince me of anything.

But he's not, or atleast I hope he isn't, here.

Finally, the screaming ends.

I've learned they have no interest in killing me.

They aren't merciful like that.

They don't want information, but they ask me questions that I couldn't possibly know the answers to. I just ignore them, but then they threaten to hurt Peeta and Rue.

Then I beg.

"What do you know?"

"People aren't happy with your cruelty," I sneer. That get's me whipped.

Finally, they leave for tonight.

But not before the screaming comes back.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Rue's POV**

_My name is Rue. District Twelve is my home. I am nine years old. I had a sister, named Prim. She died in the Hunger Games. Mom is in the Capitol, possibly dead. I am in Thirteen._

I walk into the kitchen. My Dad looks miserable and is sitting at the table, head in hands.

I want to help him so bad. I remember something, my Mom told me not too long ago. I sit down next to him and close my eyes.

_"Mommy, is that why I hear you scream at night? How...how do you deal with something like that?"_

_She smiled a sad smile. "Rue, I don't. But I've learned something that helps. You just make a list of acts of kindness that you've seen. Like when you gave Prim that dandelion. You looked for hours for that little flower, so Prim would have a nice little surprise. Or when your father makes me my favorite cheesy buns!"_

I open my eyes.

"Make a list, Dad," I say quietly. He looks up, obviously not knowing I was there.

"What do you mean?"

"Every act of kindness. That's what Mom told me she does to deal with things."

"I can't think of anything," he admits sadly.

"Let me start, then. Mom, when she protected us like that. Mabry, when she protected her sister. The idiot nearly got herself killed, but I understand why. Johanna, she hasn't left Mabry's hospital bedside since we got here. Annie, when she gave me a hug getting off that hovercraft." I wait for him to continue patiently. He gives me a genuine smile and nods.

"Your mother, of course. Haymitch, when he comforted Effie and me after..." he trails off, not wanting to say it. I nod for him to keep going and he does. "Johanna, when she talked to me on the hovercraft. You. Right now," he says. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, Rue," he says quietly. I nod.

**Katniss's POV**

Sometimes when I have a particularly bad day, my mind rewards me with a nice dream. Last night, it was Peeta brushing the hair out of my face, swearing that it's alright. That he and Rue are safe.

Then I wake up. I try and go back to sleep. It's too late.

Two Peacekeepers come in and grab me by the arms. They have vice grips on my arms and it hurts. They drag me through a pristine house that I know is the president's mansion.

I know better than to trust anything so pretty.

They push me into the president's office.

I sit across from Snow's desk. She looks up and smiles cruelly.

"Well hello, Mrs. Mellark. How are you enjoying your stay?" she asks, clearly taunting me.

"It's a bit harsh for my taste, I'm afraid," I hiss at her. She just laughs wickedly.

"Good. Now, you are in fact familiar with Caeser Flickerman?"

"Unfortunately. You want an interview, correct?"

"Correct. You'll go straight away No preparation," she says firmly. "And you will say that you are no longer the Mockingjay. That the Capitol wins, and always will."

"No," I say. I will not accept defeat. They won't break me.

"Or," she grins maliciously, "Peeta and Rue will pay for your pride." I almost wince.

"Fine. I'll do it," I say desperately, tears stream down my face. The Peacekeepers push me down to the city square. Caeser Flickerman is waiting for me with a fake smile on his face.

"Hello, Katniss. Ready to get started?" I nod, waiting for the ability to speak. He nods back and gestures to the camera man to start.

When I see the image, I'm horrified. Because it's not me I see. It's this broken, weak, seriously injured girl sitting across from Caeser.

It was definetly done on purpose. To show the rebels. It doesn't matter what I say. Any 'I'm fine' would be contradicted by the hollow, broken look to my face.

**Peeta's POV**

We were called to the command room. Thirteen has hardly changed, so it's easy to find. They told me to leave Rue in our room. Annie's not going, so I left Rue with her.

Mabry woke up an hour or so ago. She'll be fine, she's in a lot of pain right now though. Johanna has to go to the meeting, apparently. They still think Annie isn't mentally stable and Mabry isn't physically, so they were both allowed to not attend. Johanna was livid when they said she'd have to go.

We are sitting there, waiting. I look to the girl next to me. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, like me. Her eyes have a grey tint to them. I almost recognize her. And then it hits me. But it couldn't be her, could it?

"Prim? Primrose Everdeen?" I gasp. She smiles sadly and nods.

"Yes, it's..." she bites her lip. "A long story. It was close. I was the only one to survive the bomb. Coin planned it, you know. She wanted to throw off Katniss. So when she found that I wasn't dead, she forced Plutarch to hide me. He kept me hidden in Thirteen. You know how good they are at keeping secrets. Slowly, I was able to come out of hiding." I nod understandingly.

Her eyes study me and I know she has heard about Katniss. "How are you holding up, Peeta?"

"I'm not, really," I admit quietly. She nods in agreement.

"Yeah, me either. But she'll be alright," she says firmly. I nod, hoping she's right.

"So, who's the president?"

"Elle Sound. She's a follower of Coin," she updates me. She shakes her head to say 'don't trust her'. I nod. Who I'm guessing is Sound walks into the room.

"My name is Elle Sound for those who don't know," she says loudly in a no-nonsense tone. Not a warm affectinate no-nonsense tone like Hazelle's or Greasy Sae's. More cold and calculating. "You've been called here today because the Capitol announced a mandatory viewing to the districts. Sources say it's an interview." Prim tenses next to me so I take and gently squeeze her hand in comfort.

She squeezes my hand back and we hold eachother together for the girl we both love. I look at Prim. She's almost twenty-seven now. She's even stronger than I remember. But she looks broken now, tears almost always just slightly in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Prim?"

"I wish I could tell Katniss that she'll be okay. But...I don't know if she will be," she says, trembling ever so slightly. I give her a hug.

"She...she'll be alright, Prim," I say, doubting myself. Just then the TV comes on. Surely enough, Caeser Flickerman is on the screen joyfully introducing himself. The camera's zoom out and I see the girl I love sitting across from him.

Prim lets out a small sob and I squeeze her hand weakly. They used absolutely nothing to hide the pain she's in and the torture she's endured. She looks so...broken. Her hollow face tells me she hasn't ate in who knows how long, her charred body and rags tell me they've burnt her. Fire for the Girl on Fire. But worst of all, her eyes. She looks hopeless.

"I have Katniss Everdeen-"

"Mellark. It's Katniss Mellark, Caeser," Katniss breaks in stubbornly. I might of smiled in a different scenario.

"Oh, of course! I have Katniss Mellark with me today. Sorry Katniss. How have you been?" he asks, oblivious to the thousands of people wanting to kill him now, myself included.

"I've been better," she says, weakly making an attempt at a joke. I wish I could reach out to her, tell her she's okay. But she's not and I can't.

He nods in agreement. "Tell me, how did you feel when the Games were announced?"

She hesistates, choosing her words carefully. Finally she can't find any non-rebellious answer so she grits her teeth and says boldly, "Horrified." Caeser glares at her.

"And how did you feel when your daughter, Prim, was chosen?" he asks, annoyed.

"Terrible," she answers, less bold.

"And how did you feel when you couldn't save her life?" he spits out.

"Me? When I couldn't?" she explodes, horrified. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm not the one to have brought the Hunger Games back."

"Alright, Katniss. Relax, it's alright," he says, shifting back to his light and bright demeanor.

"Is it?" she asks wryly. I realize that she's right. Remembering what I went through, it must be ten times worse for the Mockingjay. Caeser looks taken back.

"Right, well is there anything you'd like to say to the rebels?" She sighs heavily and nods slowly.

"Y-yes. Don't rebel. J-just don't. I'm not the Mockingjay, not anymore," she says shakily.

"And anything you'd like to say to Peeta and Rue?"

A hope fills her eyes at these words. "They're not here? T-they're alive?" Wait, she thought... oh, no what are they doing to her?

Caeser tries to backtrack. "Oh, oh no. I just meant-"

"They are, aren't they? They're safe. Then yes. There's more I want to say. First off, Peeta and Rue, if you are watching this, which I hope you aren't, I want you to know I love you both so much. And to the rebels, keep fighting," she says firmly. She has her fire back. The camera goes off arubtly.

But not before a Peacekeeper punches her in the stomach and she doubles over in pain. I can't watch this. I close my eyes and put my head in my hands. I hear Prim breathe out.

"She's alive," she says, relieved.

"Hardly," I mumble into my hands. She hears and pats my back empathetically.

"Peeta, this isn't your fault," she says quietly, carefully reading what I'm thinking. I sit up and look at her.

"But it is. We'd be better off if I had just died in the Games."

"You know you don't think that. Katniss thought the same thing a lot when the second rebellion was going on. And we both know that's not true."

"Of course it's not."

"Right. So why is it so hard to believe me when I say it's not your fault either?"

"Because it is," I say hopelessly. Prim looks at me in exasperation.

"_Honestly_, Peeta! You really don't get it, do you? If it weren't for you my sister would of _died._ So trust me when I say no, we wouldn't be better off! Peeta, please don't blame yourself!" she shouts at me. I'm taken back by her anger that I slowly nod. She sighs.

"Sorry, Peeta. That's the only way to get someone as stubborn as you to get a grip," she says tiredly.

"It's alright, Prim." I say quietly.

"Thanks. And you of all people should know they aren't going to kill her," she says firmly.

"Why not?" I ask. She smiles sadly.

"They did the same thing to you, didn't they?" I nod. She's right, they did.

Which means they'll do much worse than kill her.

**Katniss's POV**

I double over in pain and a Peacekeeper grabs tightly on my arm. I wince at the contact to a long burn running down my arm and he throws me to the floor and comes back with heavy studded gloves. He pulls his fist back and it connects with my jaw. He keeps punching me, soon enough I loose conciousness and fall to the ground.

I form one clear thought before I black out.

_You're alive._


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Alright, I am so sorry for the wait. I had tech week for my play and there wasn't enough downtime to write a chapter. Mabry, Johanna, and Arie are going to be in this chapter too, because I haven't given them enough attention. Sorry about that too. **

**Creds to Mak for Ever and Rose (you'll see, you'll see)**

**Chapter 36**

**Johanna's POV**

Mabry's been drifting in and out of conciousness because of morphling and pain. Right now, she's sleeping. Maple is with Annie. I check on her every once in awhile. Besides that, Arie and I haven't left the room except to go to Command for required meetings. Always the same. Katniss in interviews saying things she was forced to say. Snow, saying some ominous unrealistic comment. Honestly, I'm surprised Peeta hasn't either broke down or got himself into a helicopter and to the Capitol. Arie sits next to me. I realize I've been ignoring her. Sure, I didn't mentor her, but Seeder isn't here so I should probably talk to the girl.

"Quite the first impression we had of eachother," I offer. She laughs weakly.

"Yeah, we didn't even officially meet," she says and holds out her hand, "I'm Arie."

"I'm Johanna," I say, shaking her hand.

She nods. "Sorry, but I can't really say pleasure considering the circumstances," she says, gesturing around her.

"Family?" I question.

"My family is fine. Logan is here with his family. Can't say I want him here, but I've destroyed that family enough." she says vaguely. I recall who Logan is. Brother of her district partner. The one she tried to protect. The one she watched die.

"Now that wasn't your fault. But it was a real piece of bad luck," I say, trying to be comforting.

"I promised, though," she says hopelessly.

"If your friend really was, or is, your friend, he wouldn't of asked you to give up yourself for his brother."

"I don't know if he's mad at me," she admits.

"Well you may want to talk to him before you go ahead and wallow in self pity," I say, annoyed. She nods.

"I know," she says doubtfully. I roll my eyes.

"Now's as good a time as ever," I say matter-of-factly. She nods but doesn't move. "Well?"

"What if he hates me?" she asks quietly.

"Well if you are going to make me go cliche' on you, then I guess I would say if he hates you than who needs him?" I say. She nods and gets up.

"Thanks Johanna. You're not as sarcastic and rude as I thought," she says.

"Well, don't tell. I've got a reputation to keep," I say sarcastically.

She laughs and leaves with a 'I'll be back.'.

**Arie's POV**

I remember my mom saying he was in Compartment Twenty, Floor C in hopes I'd try to talk to him. I walk to his compartment and nervously knock on the door.

His mother answers and glares at me. She has never liked me and I doubt that her son's death helped.

"I want to talk to Logan," I state.

"Doubt he wants to talk to you, but I'll ask," she sneers and turns her attention down the hall. "Logan! Someone wants to talk to you," she calls. I hear footsteps and then see him. He looks at me, big brown eyes filled with shock.

"Thanks, Mom," he says, looking at me. She nods and leaves. He gestures for me to come in.

"Hey Logan," I say, awkwardly sitting down on the couch. He laughs humorlessly.

"That's all you can say? Hey?" he says, but its strangely not cold. There's a twinge of sadness, but not towards me.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was all my-" I start sadly but he cuts me off.

"You cannot be blaming yourself. What did I tell you before you left?"

"I know but-"

"No. I told you to worry about yourself. I knew you couldn't promise to keep him safe. Austin wouldn't want me to blame you, especially not you. This wasn't your fault. He knew what he was doing when he saved you. He was no idiot. And he didn't do it just for you, Arie. He did it for your brothers. Your mother. He did it for me. He wanted you and him to both come home but then he realized after the mutt came that wasn't going to happen. It was you or him. He chose you."

I'm taken back by this. I try to never think of that last day in the Games but he is right. Austin died for me. Logan is saying it was for my family. But also for him? Wouldn't he want his brother here instead of me?

"Don't you wish Austin was here, not me?" I ask, fighting back tears.

He thinks it over, pain in his eyes. "It's hard...but I can't say I do wish that. Arie, I loved my brother. But I love you just as much. To lose him, it's been hard. But I'd be going through the same thing if it were you," he says, studying my reaction carefully.

He just said he loved me. He didn't say which way...but he said it.

"I," I start, wanting to say I love him. But I don't know if I do..."I've missed you so much." He nods, understanding like only he could.

"I understand. I've missed you too," he says. He opens his arms and I go straight into them. I surprise myself when I start crying. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Logan just pulls me closer.

"It's alright, it'll be okay," he mumbles into my hair.

**Peeta's POV**

"Come on, Rue."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I say, taking her hand. We walk down the halls until we finally get to her room. Rue reaches out and knocks on her door. Prim opens the door and looks at us.

"Oh, hi Peeta," she says.

"Hi Prim," I say, "I wanted you to meet your niece." Rue looks at me, confused and Prim's face lights up.

"This is her?" I nod with a small smile.

"I'm Rue," Rue announces happily.

"Primrose," Prim says. "But you can call me Prim."

Rue looks up at me. "Mommy's sister?"

"Yes," I answer quietly. Prim notices and tries to change the subject.

"How old are you?"

"Nine," she answers. "You?" Prim laughs.

"Twenty seven."

I look down at my arm. I have Command in a few minutes. We'll be late.

"We have to go, Rue." Her lower lip sticks out in a pout.

"But why?" she asks sadly.

"I have Command."

"Oh...can I stay with Aunt Prim?" she asks. Prim looks at me hopefully.

"Don't you have Command?" I ask Prim. She checks her arm and shakes her head.

"No, for the past two hours I should of been in Nuclear History," she says mischieviously. I roll my eyes.

"Sure then. Go ahead," I say. Prim and Rue both smile happily.

"I have to go," I say and give Rue and Prim hugs.

"Bye Peeta," Prim calls out at the same time as Rue says, "Bye Daddy!"

I walk down to Command. Johanna joins me along the way, pushing Mabry in a wheelchair.

"Hi Mabry," I say gently. She's only nine, yet she's been in an arena and nearly killed several times.

"Hey, Peeta. Good news, I'm alive," she says, weakly joking. Johanna's eyes narrow.

"Not funny, Mabry," she says, annoyed.

"Sorry, Jo," she says, twisting around to see her but her face contorts in pain and she quickly shifts back to her previous position.

"Easy there, brainless," Johanna says sarcastically, but there's a twinge of worry. Mabry catches it.

"I am sorry, Johanna."

"I know, Mabry. It was incredibly stupid but I get it," Johanna says.

"She would of died," Mabry says quietly defending herself.

"You could of died," Johanna says, "Did you stop and think about that, brainless?"

"We're here," I state. We all walk through the doors and take a seat. Apparently, Annie was forced to come because she's sitting uneasily next to me. But what surprises me more is the man on the other side of me. His mouth is pressed in a hard line and his grey eyes are stormy like Katniss's so often were. Gale nods to acknowledge me and I nod back.

Sound walks in.

"You've been called here for several matters. The first order of business is another interview. Here it is," she says quickly and turns the television on.

Katniss looks worse. She can't seem to stop shaking and winces whenever she moves the slightest bit. Gale looks pained, I realize this must be his first time seeing her since she's been tortured. Annie lets out a gasp of fright. Mabry just looks as shocked as everyone else. Caeser introduces himself and Katniss.

There really isn't much of an interview. It's mostly Katniss talking about the same thing as always, not rebelling.

"We don't have the manpower right now. This isn't like the last rebellion, the Capitol will win. Our population is low. There are more people on the Capitol's side. What about Rue? Mabry? Arie? These kids have a life ahead of them, but not if they get killed in a pointless war. Rebels, consider this. Innocent people will die. Do you want to pay this price?" she says but her eyes say different. She wants people to rebel, it's clear.

Caeser nods and agrees. "Anything you'd like to say to your family?" To this, she nods.

"Yes. Peeta and Rue, I love you. You are both strong and I trust you to do what's right. You know what's right. Wherever you are, stay safe. I love you both," she says, tears brimming in her eyes. Caeser tries to give her a comforting pat on her shoulder but she flinches away.

"Is that all?"

She nods weakly and two Peacekeepers take her away. The cameras go off and Sound gestures to the screen.

"This is a problem. The districts hang on to her every word and she is wrecking it," Sound remarks. Gale looks at her as though she's mad.

"What do you expect her to do? They...they're doing this to her! They're using her!" he bursts out and then he turns to me. "Back me up, Peeta!"

"He's right. When you are in there, you do what they tell you to. You can't just write her off because she is trying to protect herself. Honestly, I'm relieved that she's listening to them, because it's probably one of the only things that is keeping them from killing her!" I agree, my voice rising to a shout.

"Yes, yes. Our Mockingjay has found self-preservation. How fortunate to the rest of us," Sound spits out.

"If you don't like what they're doing to her then maybe you should get her out of there," Gale retorts.

"Like she said, we don't have much manpower," she says matter-of-factly. Annie looks confused.

"But she's the Mockingjay," she protests in a small voice.

"Was the Mockingjay. Now, onto the next matter of business. Our new Mockingjay, so to speak. Now, it should probably be-"

"Wait? That's it? After all Katniss has done for Panem and your district you are just going to forget her?" I break in, astounded. Gale looks furious.

"What do you propose? I just drop what everyone else needs and rescue her? Like she said, innocent people will die," she throws back.

"You know she was forced to say that," Gale hisses.

"And? She's commiting treason," she hisses.

"I said the same things and I was rescued," I protest.

"Yes, you were. But that was because Katniss protected you and in return she was the Mockingjay. But unfortunately for her, there is no Mockingjay protecting her, therefore she's a traitor along with Capitol criminals," she replies.

This is news. She never told me that she protected me during the rebellion. Maybe the hijacking made her decide to leave it out and it never came up. But nonetheless, Sound should be protecting her.

"Say what you want, she deserves to be rescued and you know it," Haymitch says gruffly.

"Possibly in the future. But for now, we need a new Mockingjay. Mabry, my consultants and I think you'd be best for the position. It's up to you," Sound says, quickly moving on.

Mabry grits her teeth. "I have to think about it." Johanna glares at Sound.

"Oh right. Make a nine-year old your rebel leader. Because that doesn't scream 'emotional scar'," she hisses protectively. Mabry rolls her eyes.

"I think we're past trying to keep my sanity, Johanna," she remarks. Johanna's eyes show a flash of anger, but not at Mabry. At the Capitol.

"What people seem to be forgetting is that this rebellion isn't about any one person," Sound says, frustrated.

"You sound like a Gamemaker," Johanna remarks.

"A Gamemaker throws innocent children into an arena to die. I'd like to think there's a difference."

"You'd like to. But you are making innocent children targets. Not so different, is it?" Johanna retorts.

"She's not innocent. She has killed people, hasn't she?" Sound replies.

"Yes. In self defense," Johanna says angrily, rising out of her seat, "You're a cruel woman." And with that, she leaves with Mabry. Sound turns back to us.

"We have a potential Mockingjay. Any other orders of business?" she asks, unaffected by Johanna's insults.

"We should start filming propos," Plutarch states. Fulvia, who is seated next to him, nods in agreement.

"Very well. But first we need a Mockingjay."

"I want to film a propo," I state. Sound nods curtly.

"Of course. When?"

"Anytime. Tomorrow at the earliest."

"Fine. Anything else?" After a second of silence she nods curtly. "You've been dismissed."

**Haymitch's POV**

After Command, I return to Effie in the hospital. The doctors insist she gets the best care in her condition, so in the hospital she stays. I don't mind if it's what's best for her. She's annoyed about missing all the meetings about Katniss though.

"How'd it go in Command?" she asks when I get back. She hasn't worn the pink wig in awhile now. I like her better without it, her hair is a light brown color that goes just past her shoulders when its not hidden up in that annoyingly pink wig.

"It didn't. Sound doesn't want to rescue Katniss. She's calling her a traitor," I admit.

"Katniss isn't a traitor," Effie mumbles. I nod and sit by her bed.

"I know, sweetheart. Have you come up with a name for the baby?" I ask, changing the subject. She nods with a smile.

"Yes. The doctors say it's a girl. So I'd like to name her Ever. I've just always liked the name," she says happily. Tears sting my eyes. Ever. The name that Rose, my old girlfriend, said she'd want to name her child before she was chosen for the Games. She died the first day. Betrayed by her district partner. She'd be happy to know I'm moving on now. But Effie couldn't know that. I blink away the tears and smile.

"Ever..." I say slowly and then gently kiss Effie's forehead. "I think it's perfect."


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: I don't have much to say besides the fact that this is about a month or so later from last chapter. Although I must say thank you to "K". I couldn't respond, but I looked at your review and it pointed out a lot of mistakes that I hadn't realized I was making. The Prim I created just didn't have much going for her. I was trying to have her put up a strong front for Rue, but in the Games she was actually fairly wimpy. Didn't mean to make her seem like that, sorry. Looking back at it, Katniss is really out of character. I'll try and fix that for future chapters. Effie and Haymitch weren't really cold with eachother, but sort of teasing. Caeser, I did mess up on. A lot. Agreed. Johanna, I tried hard on to make Johanna, you know, but I also was trying to change her because of Mabry, her getting close to Mabry and all. I was trying to keep in mind that they are all fifteen years older. And about the training sessions, I couldn't come up with anything. I tried to alter it, but it seems that they were very similar. And the career deaths, I know, I'm sorry. D: But keep in mind that they didn't train as long! :P Thank you so much for the review, I'll try and fix it. And I'm so sorry for the wait! **

**Chapter 37**

**Katniss's POV**

A guard comes in and I make a weak attempt to fight him off. He pulls a knife on me and it slices deeply into my arm. I let out an unintentional gasp of pain. He takes me by the other arm and all but drags me into a different cell.

I painfully extend my arm to get a better look at it. There's a wide gash and it's still bleeding. I've had worse.

I crawl to the cold hard corner of the cell and nearly fall asleep, but not before I see a glint of metal on the floor. I reach for it and am surprised to see that it's a locket. It's fairly scorched and damaged, but I make out the picture of a Mockingjay. Probably some rebel's locket. But nonetheless, I'm amazed that they haven't taken it out of here. I suppose no one saw it or maybe even the need to.

Hesistantly, I open the locket and am shocked to find a picture of my mother and sister laughing on one side, and Gale brightly smiling on the other. Memories of that tainted night come flooding back.

_Your family needs you, Katniss._

Because this isn't just any rebel locket. This is Peeta's locket. Tears almost immediately come to my eyes but I blink them away, not planning on tears now. I slip the locket around my neck and find myself dizzy from blood loss. I close my eyes and give in to the darkness.

Because now, even when I'm being tortured, Peeta is, and always will be, my dandelion.

**Peeta's POV**

On the way to another meeting in Command, Gale comes up to me. We've become almost friends. Allies would be a better word.

"This can't go on. You know that she's in there, on the verge of death. If they aren't going to save her, we should," he says, frustrated.

"I know, Gale. But we don't even know where she is," I say almost hopelessly. He grits his teeth.

"Well they have to have that information somewhere around here," he says determinedely.

"You know they aren't bothering with her anymore. We can try to reason with Sound again," I say, knowing that she won't agree.

"We can't just let her die," he says exasperatedly.

"No we can't," I agree, "Let's see what happens in Command." He nods reluctantly and goes in. Johanna stops me before I can follow him. She smacks my arm and glares up at me.

"Don't do anything idiotic," she says seriously. "If you get killed I _will_ rip your throat out."

"Nice logic, Jo. We'll see."

She shakes her head in exasperation. She opens the door.

I take a seat and she sits next to me.

"Where's Mabry?"

"Insisted she was fine. She wanted to see her sister first," she says with a shrug. I nod. Sound clears her throat loudly and the room silences.

"Today, Katniss Mellark will be giving an announcement," she states.

The television goes on and there she is. She has an emotionless face on as she speaks in a detached, uncaring tone about the rebellion, how the rebels won't win. But then she does something to contradict herself. She struggles to get up. Puts her hand behind her neck, as if to unclasp something. Takes off a necklace I vaguely recognize. And holds it up.

"Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us," she states fiercely, for all of Panem to hear. The TV goes black arubtly. The room is silent for a moment, then bursts into questions.

I stay silent. The room is buzzing with questions. How this will affect the districts. The Capitol. What will happen to Katniss. Sound silences them arubtly. Beetee speaks up.

"I can figure out what's on that necklace," he says quietly.

"Fine," Sound says, uncaring almost. He presses a few buttons. The zoomed-in picture comes on the screen. I see a Mockingjay locket. But it's not just some locket she found. It's the only reminder of her I had in that cell. I stare at it in shock.

"Well, what is it?" Plutarch says stupidly. Johanna rolls her eyes and scowls at him.

"You are a complete and utter idiot. Feel free to take offense," she says, annoyed.

"Plutarch, it was my token in the Quell," I say.

"Ah, on the beach!" he says, snapping his fingers in realization.

"The girl's got guts, I'll give her that," Johanna mutters. Haymitch nods wearily.

"And she's going to get herself killed if she keeps this up."

"But she's no traitor. The necklace proved it. So you're rescuing her, right?" Arie asks. Usually she doesn't attend the meetings, but today she made an effort.

"No. That doesn't mean that. The only thing it means is that she won't be killed if she somehow makes it back here," Sound says firmly. Mabry gets a sly grin on her face.

"Save her and I'll be the Mockingjay, or whatever bird you want to call me," Mabry says. Sound glares at her.

"You know we don't have the manpower, Miss Clesdy," she says, frustrated.

"No. I know you don't want to rescue her because it may end you up with an arrow in the heart. But that's no excuse. We need her. I'm not being the Mockingjay if what I see for perks that Katniss got are having my sister be forced into hiding and being trapped in some cell fifteen years later because some president in Thirteen has some petty grudge against me. But sounds great, sure someone else would be up for the job," Mabry says with a smirk. She knows no one else would be the Mockingjay and Sound knows it too by the look on her face.

"Miss Blaire, would you be up for the position?"

"Nice try. I'm sticking by Mabry."

She looks to Mabry and then Arie. Gives a frustrated sigh and surrenders.

"I'll think about this offer, Miss Clesdy. But try and think of how this went last time. How this will affect the rebellion," Sound says, directing her comment at me. Haymitch glares.

"The girl's not hijacked, Sound," he says firmly.

"How are you so sure?" she asks. He hesistates. She nods. "Exactly. You don't."

"So send in a spy," I say, desperate.

"Who would do it? You wouldn't," she states matter-of-factly. And she's right. I'd go to the end of the earth for Katniss, but to go back into that prison, I'd be more likely to hurt the mission than help it. And then there's Rue, and I can't leave her behind.

Gale looks up, teeth gritted. "I'll do it. If you think it'd help."

I stare at Gale in shock. He doesn't look thrilled at what this means, but he'll do it to save her.

"It's your life, but we'll get you there," she says, "Miss Clesdy, will you be our rebel leader now?"

She looks to Johanna, who shakes her head slowly. Hesistantly. Weighing Sound's trustworthiness and deciding not to risk it. Mabry turns back to Sound. "Not until she's out of there," she says firmly. Sound looks at her with cold and calculating eyes.

"Do you care about anyone else?" she asks in exasperation.

"Course' I do. But one of the people I care about is Katniss. And this isn't fair," she says.

Sound is confused still. "Why would you care about them so much? They've never done anything for you."

"Have you seen my Games? Their daughter died protecting me. Do you think that doesn't leave a mark? I don't only care about them because they are amazing people, which anyone can see. I care about them because I knew their daughter and she was like a sister to me. If I wasn't here, she'd probably be right now. But by some messed up miracle, I'm here. She's not and her family have me to blame. They could blame me. They could despise me and I wouldn't blame them for it. But they don't. They are just as kind as their daughter and I don't understand how anyone, even some bubbleheaded idiot, could leave them to suffer like they have. Unless, of course, you are too much of an ignorant idiot to get that nice little thing the Mellarks do called humanity. But I think you are a smart woman, therefore you get it," she says sarcastically, but sincerely. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Don't know why I bother convincing her of anything."

"What do you mean?" I ask, then realize. "She still thinks what happened to Prim was her fault."

Johanna nods. "Pretty much."

"Excuse me," Sound says impatiently.

"What?" Johanna asks, a little too innocently. "You may continue." I nod innocently in agreement and Plutarch laughs loudly. Sound glares pointedly at him as he bites back a smile.

"Sorry. Continue, President," he says. Sound continues, annoyed.

"So it's settled. Soldier Hawthorne, you will be a guard for Katniss. That is, unless Mabry decides to not be Mockingjay until Katniss is retrieved. Then we will not rescue her and find another Mockingjay. Make your choice, Mabry."

Mabry looks to Johanna who just nods. She bites her lip. Her eyes light up with an idea. "I'll be your Mockingjay. But there's a catch." Sound's eyes narrow and Mabry smiles smugly, "You have to announce it to everyone in Thirteen that you'll save Katniss as soon as the situation allows, like Coin did for Katniss. And you must go to extra lengths to protect my sister. She's only seven and is not dying in this war because some idiot put her on the front line."

Sound nods curtly after a glare at Mabry. "We can handle that."

Mabry gets up. She heads for the door. Hand on the doorknob, she turns to Sound. "One more thing."

"What?" Sound asks, exasperated.

"No more make-up," she states stubbornly then leaves. Plutarch laughs after the door shuts.

"The girl's got..." he trails off looking for the right word.

"Spunk," Haymitch finishes. He grins and I know he's thinking of that Reaping seventeen years ago. He labeled Katniss with that very word. Then was shocked to see he couldn't have come up with a better word for Katniss through his drunken haze.

"You are all dismissed," Sound says. Gale stands up and swiftly heads to the door. I catch his arm and he turns to look at me.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, my voice flooding with relief.

He yanks his arm away, expression unreadable. His eyes are pained and he gives me a nod, turns on his foot, and is gone.

Next, I look for that spunky little girl from Seven. I find her in an abandoned room, pacing uneasily. She sees me and guilt shows in her eyes as she stops.

"Really. Can't even outsmart some deranged lady with a grudge. Not my best."

"Mabry, if you didn't do what you did, Katniss'd still be without a chance of rescue."

"If I had done nothing, I would of just died like a good little girl and-"

"We'd be in a worse position," I finish, then add, "With a lot less hope." Mabry rolls her eyes, easily masking how upset she is.

"I don't buy that."

"I do. Prim probably would of still died, because Snow wanted her dead. We would of gotten some Career, well maybe Eleven's tributes as Victors if we were lucky. Anyways we'd get some tribute who doesn't want to or can't help, Katniss would be in the Capitol with no one planning rescue, like Sound has to now. Not to mention Johanna would drive us all insane, but I guess she'd do that either way," I finish, ending hopefully with some lightness. She looks up at me and studies me for a moment. She hesistates, momentarily letting down her guard.

"It was still my fault," she whispers brokenly.

"No," I say softly back. "No, it wasn't." She straightens up and bravely attempts a wry smile.

"When is anyone going to let me take the blame I deserve?"

"You don't deserve blame. Prim...that was her choice. Not yours and I know you wish you could change it. But you can't. It's no use to blame yourself," I say gently.

She shakes her head. "But it's not just Prim. What about Aquari? Or any of the other tributes for that matter? They all had lifes ahead of them. But instead I'm here," she spits out angrily.

"That's not anyone's fault but the Capitol's."

She looks at me with disbelief. "That's what we'd all like to think. But a lot of people just stood by and watched it happened. Including me."

I don't have an answer to that. She just reads it and nods, brushing it off.

"Anyways, Johanna must be batty right about now," she mumbles, heading for the door.

I stop her.

"Thank you...thank you, Mabry," I say, overwhelmed with gratitude. "For everything. Especially Prim."

"But-"

"You held her hand when...that means the world to me. You helped her more than you understand, Mabry," I say, my eyes slightly wet with tears. She looks at me for a moment. She then simply nods, avoiding my eyes. She stops in the doorway.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry," she says, then walks out of the room. I don't try to follow her, I just go back to Prim's compartment.

She opens the door and smiles. Rue is sitting at the table petting a kitten. I look to Prim and she explains.

"I missed Buttercup. Meet Daisy," she says.

I nod. "Still going with the flower names?"

She nods. "So, how was Command?"

Rue looks up to hear my answer.

"They are going to try," I say hesistantly. Rue smiles happily and Prim hugs me, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Now I hope more than ever that she is going to come home.


	39. Chapter 38

**Mak, enjoy this chapter. (: Everyone else too, of course. **

**Chapter 38**

**Katniss's POV**

"Heard a new guard is coming."

"Yeah. Big, strong kid. Snow assigned him herself, she did."

"Wonder what he did to earn that."

They turn around and see me eavesdropping. They smile wickedly. They open the lock and walk over to me. I scramble to get up and find myself backing into the wall. Cornered. Here with no hope of escape. Left to the mercy of people who want me dead.

_Like fish in a barrel._

The guards walk closer and push me down. Just as one of them are about to take the first swing, someone clears his throat loudly.

The guards turn and walk to him, forgetting me. He has olive skin and grey eyes. He could be from the Seam, if it weren't for the fact that no one from the Seam would be caught dead serving as a guard in here. He has very obviously dyed brown hair. Then I get a better look at his eyes. They are grey, yes. But they are a stormy, hard, furious grey that I've come to know so well. They do belong to the person I spent every Sunday with, afterall.

I let out a shocked gasp and the guards turn to me. I cover by clutching my side and feigning difficulty breathing. They seem to buy it. Gale hastily introduces himself, or who he's pretending to be, to divert the attention.

"Ashen Black. The President offered me the job and how could I refuse?" he lies smoothly.

One of the guards guffaw but the other looks at him suspiciously.

"Are you from Twelve, boy?"

"Yes. All the more reason to accept the job. She wrecked our District and hid while everyone cleaned up her mess," he says, angrily directing it towards me. The suspicious guard eases up a little.

"She's nearly dead. Should be fun finishing her off though," he says. A flicker of worry passes Gale's eyes, but he covers easily.

"Oh no. We can't finish this one off. Not just bait for Mellark, no this one's bait for all the rebels. Their precious Mockingjay is gone, just out of reach though. She'll have us hung if we let this oppurtunity slip out of her hands," Gale says grimly. The guards look at him in disbelief.

"Your head," Gale says, uncaring. One of the guards rub his neck wistfully, looking at me. I make sure to glare back but a look at Gale's face tells me not to push it. The other guard still doesn't buy it though.

Gale walks over to me. He looks at me for a moment, worry in his eyes. Then he grabs a healthy part of my now-infected arm and yanks me up. His eyes harden and he looks back to them.

"This wound right here could kill her. Whoever did this would be hung if it kills her."

The suspicious guard's eyes widen and I vaguely remember it was him.

"Well, er, what do we do?"

Gale releases the hold on my arm, letting me fall to the ground. "Leave her be for a few days," he says, carelessly.

The guards exchange looks and nod reluctantly. But then one gets an evil glint in his eyes.

"Physically," he says.

The other guard quickly agrees. They leave for a few moments and Gale looks back at me.

"Hey, Catnip," he mouths. "I'm so sorry."

I shake my head to indicate that I don't, couldn't even if I wanted to, blame him. He gives me a wooden nod, understanding but not liking it. Accepting the reality of the situation. The guards come back, one of them holding a box with a button on it. One of them press the button and the screams come back.

Peeta. Rue. Prim. Mother. Haymitch. Effie...all of my family's, related or not, screams echo around the room.

Not real. Not real. It's like the Jabberjays. Not real, but so realistic and full of pain, you lose your logic after awhile. Squeeze my eyes shut, hands clamp over my ears. Beg for it to stop. Tears threaten my eyes, trying to wreck my strong facade. The facade that breaks when my loved ones are endangered.

Annie. Johanna, even...anyone they think they could use against me. They all scream.

And there's nothing Gale can do to stop it.

**Haymitch's POV**

I swear Effie has broken every bone in my hand. I flex my hand.

"Could you have left me with a usable hand, sweetheart?" I ask, jokingly.

"I don't give a crap about your hand, _sweetheart_," she replies, laughing tiredly.

"So I see," I mutter, chuckling, rubbing feeling back into my hand. But I've lost her attention. She's fixated on the little child in the doctor's arms. She stares at Ever in awe.

"She's really mine?" she asks, tears of happiness in her eyes, not tearing her attention away from the little girl. I take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, sweetheart. She's ours," I say sincerely. She smiles weakly. The doctor wraps Ever in a blanket and brings her over.

"Congratulations. What a beautiful child," the doctor says as she hands Effie Ever.

"Thank you," Effie and I mumble. The doctor takes her cue to leave. Ever smiles a toothless grin up at us. She has bright grey eyes, like mine, and a light skin color, like Effie's. She has a head full of hair, curled into ringlets up on her head. It's like Effie's, light brown.

"Have you decided on the middle name?" Effie asks me.

I nod. "I was thinking McKala, Mak for short..." I say, hoping she likes it.

"Ever McKala Abernathy...it's perfect," she says happily.

"She's perfect," I say, looking down at Ever. Ever grabs my thumb with both her hands and brings it to her mouth and bites down on it with her gums. Effie and I laugh. Effie is exhausted, so she drifts off. I play with Ever for a little while, but soon she yawns, her mouth forming a perfect O and falls asleep. I sit there in silence for a few minutes, but then Peeta walks in with Rue.

"Hey Haymitch. The nurse came and got us. Sorry we took so long," he explains, a little loudly. I look over at Effie, but neither of them have stirred. Rue walks over to a sleeping Effie and sees the baby in her arms. Peeta sees too.

"Oh, sorry. Rue, come away from there, they're sleeping," he says in a hushed tone. Rue looks up and nods, walking over to us.

He sits down next to me, Rue on his lap. "How are you doing, Haymitch?"

I think about it. I am happy, definetely. But someone's missing.

_Whether I'm here or not, you'll be a great father, Haymitch._

"I am definetely happy. It's just with her gone it's..."

He nods. "I understand. But she's not gone. She'll be back. This won't be the end of her, and she'll live to see your child," he says, trying to convince himself.

I nod. I keep holding onto the hope that she will make it back. But it's the Capitol. If they want someone gone, they'll be gone. But there are always exceptions. Katniss is definetely one of them. She always has been able to outsmart the Capitol, escape their noose. Whether it was depression, or hunger, or being in the arena, or being branded as a threat, a target even. She's always made it. No reason she shouldn't now. They've never broken her like they did the rest of us. I set my hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"She will come back," I say, hoping I'm right. We sit in silence. Prim comes in and sees Effie and Ever sleeping, said she'll come back later. Her and Katniss's mother work in the hospital now. It was a sight to see them reunite. Mrs. Everdeen arrived about ten days ago. They were estatic. Peeta and Rue leave after awhile and Effie wakes up.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she mumbles happily.

A doctor comes in. "Alright, you are completely normal, Effie. Your daughter is healthy too. You can both go home tomorrow."

Effie looks at her. "Alright. Fine. But I'm going to Command tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it," she says firmly.

"Miss Trinket you aren't exactly-"

"No. I am fine. Put me in a wheelchair if you must. Mabry got shot and she went. I'm. Going," Effie says stubbornly, exaggerating the last two words.

The doctor purses her lips together. "We'll see what we can do." She leaves and I kiss Effie.

I'm still worried about this kid, yeah, but Effie and I have faced a lot before. We can definetely face this.

**Annie's POV**

"Mrs. Odair. We didn't get there in time. I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Your son was captured. I'm sorry."

I don't know what they were expecting from me. A relapse? I just give them a wooden nod.

"I understand. Thank you," I choke out.

They nod and leave. I walk over to my table and put my head in my hands.

I can't help the tears that fall down my cheeks. First Finnick. Now the only piece I have left of him...

I know I shouldn't think that. He's not gone yet. But if he dies...he's not just the last piece I have of Finnick. Caspian is strong. He's helped me through so much. He's a lot like Finnick. He'll get through it. But if he doesn't...the tears turn into sobs racking my body. He just couldn't of been...

Someone knocks, breaking into my thoughts. I get up and hastily wipe the tears from my face.

I open the door. It's Peeta and Rue, looking at me with worry. I realize how I must look like a wreck.

"I'm sorry," I say, trailing off.

Peeta looks at Rue. "Rue, how about you go back to our compartment? I'll be there soon."

Rue nods and leaves. Peeta looks back to me.

"I wanted to let you know that Ever was born, but you look upset. What's wrong?" he explains, sitting me down on the couch.

"It's my son..." I trail off, not wanting to finish.

"Caspian? What happened, Annie?"

"H-he's in the Capitol..." I choke out, tears streaming down my face again. Peeta gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Annie...he'll be okay."

"But what if he's not?"

"He will be. He's tough. And if not...you're strong. He'll be in a better place and you'll get through it."

The only other person who's ever told me I was strong was Finnick. Everyone thinks I'm weak. Unstable and unable to hold my own ground.

"He's all I have left," I mumble. Peeta doesn't respond but I think he nods.

I realize we are in a similiar situation. We've both been in the Capitol, been tortured. Now our loved ones are there and we are here, helpless. It reminds me of Finnick and Katniss. I realize Finnick was right. It helps to have someone who knows what you're going through. He told me that Katniss helped him through some stuff when I was being tortured. I pull away from his hug.

"Thank you, Peeta," I say earnestly. He smiles.

"Of course, Annie. If you need to talk to me, don't hesistate. Just let me know."

I nod, knowing I'll be taking up that offer atleast once.

It's hard. But us Victors, we've always gotten through it.

Maybe, just maybe, this time we'll get through it too.


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter (: Some Hawthorne fun for you. And Johanna comic relief.**

**Chapter 39**

**Katniss's POV**

For the past few days, I haven't been tortured physically. Gale has conjured up an excuse everytime they've tried. Gale's no actor, but the other guards aren't really known for being intelligent. Besides, he's not acting. I really can't take much more physical torture. I press my hand to my forehead, trying to soothe my headache. It's no use and my forehead is scalding hot. Gale was right. That wound will kill me.

Being killed by the same thing that nearly killed my love so long ago. What a sick twisted sense of poetic justice.

I look out to the guards and my hunting partner. The other guards are smiling wickedly, but Gale's expression shows nothing but remorse. But then the mood changes. The guard's walkie-talkies start to buzz. One of them lift it to their ear after pressing a button.

He listens for a moment, though all I hear is static, "Yes, we'll be right down." He looks to Gale and gestures for him to come. He nods and follows, face grim. They come back, a boy who I'm guessing to be around fifteen, restrained in their arms. It's not until he's down on the ground across from me that I see he is a spitting image of Finnick. My heart drops into my stomach. This isn't any prisoner.

This is Annie and Finnick's son. The last time I saw him, he was, what? Five? Now he's a grown man. I don't know how Annie puts up with him being such a constant reminder of Finnick. We stare at eachother in awe. The situation vaguely reminds me of Darius and I seeing eachother after the Quell. Me, on my death bed, him, heading there. No, I can't think like that. He has a life ahead of him. He'll make it out of here. I promised Peeta I'd try to come home, but the rebels should make Caspian first priority. The Capitol wants me dead, but him, well he has a chance.

"Well, hello Katniss," he says casually, like Finnick did so many years before him.

"Hi Caspian," I say back hesistantly. I don't really know what to say. He looks around and flashes me a Finnick like smile.

"Nice place," he says with a witty grin, though worry is in his eyes. "But you don't look too good."

I force a smile onto my face, "I've been better." He nods in agreement.

"My mother let me know what happened. I'm sorry, Katniss, but I can assure you they are safe," he says. Relief floods my mind and it overwhelms me. I knew it, deep down, but it's hard to be sure. Still, I'm confused on how he got here.

"How is Annie?"

He shakes his head to indicate that I know as much as him.

I nod. Maybe I should offer words of comfort or something, but I've never been good at that. Though, after Peeta being tortured in the Capitol, not knowing if he was alive or not though, I can sympathize. "I'm sure she's be alright," I say, trailing off because to be honest I don't know. He nods.

"She's alright, I'm sure. She's too smart for a couple of Capitol idiots," he says, loud enough for the guards to hear. My eyes dart around of their own accord. When I see no guards coming it to drag Caspian or I away I begin to relax.

"Caspian, you have to be careful," I say, voice shaking slightly. He shrugs like it couldn't possibly matter. I sigh.

"Annie will be wrecked if you don't make it home because of a few stubborn comments," I say. You can see his resolve visibly weaken at the reminder of his fragile mother. It's harsh to play that card and I immediatly feel guilty. He just nods.

"I know," he says weakly.

"That was harsh," I admit.

"But true. It's alright," he says, avoiding my eyes by focusing on tying knots in a rag he found on the floor, like Finnick did years ago. Him and I clung onto sanity with that rope.

"You are a lot like Finnick was," I say, changing the subject. He looks at me, confused. I realize Annie has probably told him who Finnick was, but nothing more. It would be too painful. Imagine if Peeta...no, I stop my thoughts right there and focus back on Caspian.

"He was an outstanding person," I assure him. He just nods again. Goes back to the knot. A guard comes in to throw us a piece of moldy bread and some water. He looks at it in confusion, as if trying to figure out whether it's edible or not. I don't blame him, but it definetely is. They don't want to torture a sick kid. Takes the fun out of it.

"You should eat it. It doesn't come much," I advise him. He looks up and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Atleast drink the water. Dehydration isn't pleasant." I remember those few days in the Games. No, dehydration isn't pleasant at all. He takes sips of water. Then, when the cup is drained, hunger wins out and he starts to bite into the bread. After awhile he looks up and at me in realization.

"The food was meant for the both of us, wasn't it?"

I nod, not planning to lie to the kid. He needs it more than I do. Not hungry, anyways.

He sighs. "Katniss, you need to look out for yourself. I'll be fine," he says stubbornly.

"You'll need it more. Trust me," I say, frustrated.

"I don't like self-riteous people," he says stubbornly.

_What's to like?_

"Look, don't waste your time worrying about me. I'm fine," I insist.

_Trust me, caring about me never works out well._

He looks at me as if to say _are you serious_. "The rest of Panem and I have to disagree."

I shrug, trying to pass it off as nothing when truly the simple gesture hurts.

He seems to sense that he won't change my mind and drops the conversation. I hesistate, wanting to know how he got here.

I want to change the subject. Besides, I'm rather curious.

"Caspian, I thought you'd be in..." I hint, not wanting the guards to overhear. It may be assumed, but telling the guards exactly where the rebels are wouldn't be the brightest idea.

He shakes his head. "No, I had to stay in Four for a friend..." he says soberly and by the way he lingers on friend I know this friend is a more than just a friend. "By the time she was alright, well it was too late."

"Do you know where she is?" I ask, fearing the answer. His eyes get teary.

"No, no I don't. I'm just praying that she's safe at this point," he says softly. I nod.

No doubt she'll be among the screams tonight.

**Peeta's POV**

The rest of the Hawthornes arrived today. Let me rephrase. They've been here, apparently. They came to see me today. Their reasons are beyond me, but their faces show empathy as they say hello. They know what I'm going through, more or less. You simply can't help liking, no admiring would be a better word, Katniss. Not everyone likes her, but everyone admires her. It's shocking to see them.

Posy, little Posy, is now nineteen, Vick twenty-five, and Rory twenty-seven. They are all grown adults. Though, they always have been, I guess. Atleast Vick and Rory have. Posy had that sense on innocence. It's gone now, but the light in her eyes hasn't gone out. Her small black curls when she was younger has grown out, making her look like a younger version of Hazelle. Vick looks like a younger version of Gale. Rory does too, but he has curly hair. Rory and Vick both wear serious expressions, but Posy and Hazelle are both smiling.

"Hello Peeta," Hazelle says, with a warm smile.

"Hello Hazelle," I answer with an admittedly forced smile. I sit down at the table and wave them over.

Posy tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear as she sits down, "So, catch us up. We haven't really been up to speed lately."

I hesistate on where to start. Rory decides to help.

"We already know about, um, her..." he says, awkwardly, not wanting to say her name.

I nod. "Well...there are really only three or four big events you've missed. Her sister, Prim is alive," Rory's face lights up at this and Vick nudges him teasingly, to which he blushes. Posy nods patiently for me to continue, a smile on her face. I smiled slightly and obliged. "Effie had her baby. It's a girl and her name is Ever McKala Abernathy. And," I pause. They must know about him, right? I look up. Hazelle does. She's watching me carefully and when I look up and meet her eyes she gives me a nod. The others are all happily talking about Effie. They don't know. Then Rory looks up.

"You said there was one or two more things to tell us," he says in realization.

"Just one," I correct myself, unsure. Posy nods.

"Alright. One more. Go on," she says.

I nod. "It's about Gale. See, the new President of Thirteen doesn't like her... but the new Mockingjay, so to speak, made it part of her deal. Like how Katniss protected me in hers. And Gale volunteered to help..." I trail off, letting this news sink in. Vick looks at me, confused.

"Well, we figured as much, but we haven't seen him since a week or so ago. They can't possibly be already rescuing her," he says, unsure of himself.

"Oh..." Posy says, piecing it together. Vick and Rory exchange a look of confusion. Posy rolls her eyes and smacks them both upside the head.

"Ouch," they complain loudly, but Posy had had enough, tears welling in her eyes. Vick and Rory drop their complaints.

"What?"

"Gale is a spy, so they can rescue Katniss," Posy says, spelling it out. I sigh and nod as Vick and Rory look at me for confirmation. They nod.

Rory walks out.

"Let him be," Hazelle says as I try to follow him. I nod, hoping he's alright.

**Prim's POV**

I walk out of my room, Rue holding my hand. I insisted on seeing her today. Besides, Peeta has looked so worn down and heartbroken in the past few days that I figure he needs some time where he doesn't have to be strong for Rue, which he does whenever he's aware she's watching. She confides in me that she's seen him a few times, broken. I remember myself at nine years old, Katniss being the only person holding our family together.

She's lost her Katniss, so now I am just hoping that having someone to talk to helps.

_"Prim?" Rue began earlier uncertainly. I promised her; any time she needs to talk, just let me know._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"Why aren't I allowed in Command? It's never on my schedule and I want to know what's going on."_

_"You know what's going on. Peeta and I tell you," I say gently._

_"You tell me. Some things. My dad says nothing he think'll hurt me and you hide some things from me too," she argues stubbornly. I shake my head, smiling sadly. _

_"You're too smart for your own good," I say, trying to steer her away from the subject. Sound would have no problem letting her in Command, but Peeta and I argued against it. It's for her own good._

_"No subject changing," she said. She is a lot like her mother. "I deserve to know." A valid point. But she doesn't want to. _

_"You don't want to," I said, hoping she won't push it._

_Of course, then that became the only thing she did._

_"She's my mom," she concluded stubbornly._

_The thing that bugs me is, she's right. _

_"I'll see what I can do," I say._

Peeta's going to kill me. I regret it now. It'll do nothing but hurt her. No. She deserves to know.

We stop in front of Peeta's door. Rue looks up at me.

"Remember your promise," she says hopefully. I nod. I'll have to.

Peeta's going to kill me.

I knock on the door and Peeta opens it.

"Hey, Prim. Hi Rue," he says as he sweeps Rue into his arms for a hug.

I look behind him and the Hawthornes are there. Well, Hazelle, Vick, and Posy are. They're not hard to recognize. Posy and Hazelle's curls, set apart from the Seam's usually straight hair. Vick, however, is typical Seam, mirroring Gale and has changed shockingly, from the scrawny ten-year old I knew into a full-grown man. I wave to them and they pile on me in a group hug. Peeta stands by, looking amused.

I smile and gently pull away from the group hug.

"I swear, I'll catch up with you all later. But I have to talk to Peeta," I say, thrilled to see them. They smile and back off. "Peeta?"

He nods and follows me out into the hallway. I find myself picking at my nails nervously. Peeta gives what sounds like a strained laugh. It's the best he gives since...she's been gone.

"Honestly, Prim. Don't stress, just tell me what's going on," he says. I hesistate on how to say it. Finally I just let it out.

"Peeta, she deserves to know what's happening," I say, frustrated. "She finds out anyways!"

"No," he says firmly than hesistates, eyes worried. "What do you mean she finds out anyways?"

I grit my teeth. "She's sneakier than you think," I say. Truthfully, I agree. But we can't exactly hide the daughter of the Mockingjay away from the rebellion.

He nods, somewhat calm. "What do you mean by she deserves to know?" he asks in a measured voice.

"We should let Sound give her Command."

"Right. And her seeing...seeing her like that would help her?" he chokes out, suffering to think of whats happening to Katniss, the mood arubtly changing to sad. I shake my head.

"No. But she deserves to know."

He hesistates. I'm right and he knows it. But if seeing Katniss like that upsets him up this much, than he's worried that it'll do nothing but terrify Rue.

"Prim, I can hardly go in there," he explains weakly. I nod, understanding.

"It'll help her, Peeta. I swear."

He nods, swallowing hard. "I know it will," he says weakly.

I nod after giving him a long hug. "I have to go," I say. He nods.

"Bye Prim. I, Rue and I will see you in Command tomorrow," he corrects himself. I nod again.

"Alright, Peeta. Bye," I say and turn down the hall to leave. I walk for awhile before bumping into someone I haven't seen in a long while.

He looks up at me with those grey eyes that until this moment I never saw tears in.

"Prim," he breathes. The last time I saw him, he was fourteen and we were eachother's friends while our siblings fought in the war.

"Rory," I say, but truthfully it's more of a question.

He nods with a smile, but the tears still are in his eyes. I give him a hug and he returns it without hesistation. I'm surprised to find tears sliding down my own cheeks in relief. I don't know why. I knew they were all alive. Plutarch and other people from Thirteen would tell me so. But after those years with Katniss, I knew that alive wasn't the same as living. But nonetheless, the light still was in his eyes. For that, I thank my lucky stars.

"What's wrong, Rory?" I ask, finally pulling away.

"Nothing, really," he tries to assure me but him and I have been friends long enough to not be able to lie to eachother. I try and think. He comes to Thirteen. He hears about Katniss, but I don't think that'd cause him to cry. And then...oh. Suddenly I'm sure that it is Gale he is worried about. I look at him, not sure what to do. He doesn't want empathy or sympathy. And I won't lie to him with reassurances.

"Gale," I just say, mostly to let him know I'm on the same page.

He nods. "Yeah. Gale."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," I offer. "Or if you just want to talk. About anything." He nods.

"Thanks Prim. Let's just talk. Like, for example, how are you alive?"

I nod and begin to explain. It doesn't take too long. His fists clench when I confess what Coin did. When I'm done, he tentatively asks me what happened exactly with Katniss. How she ended up in the Capitol. I've heard the story from Peeta, so I feel almost as though it should be me just rattling off the words, but it's not. By the time I've caught him up, I'm in tears.

"I'm sorry, Prim," he says. "But Katniss is tough. She'll be alright."

I nod. The words are empty and he knows it. So, he wraps his arms around me.

"I take that back. I can't promise either of them'll be alright. But I can promise we'll get through it."

**Johanna's POV**

I rest my feet on the table in Peeta's compartment. Mabry smirks at me, but goes back to talking to Rue about all the news that is news to a nine-year old. Ten in a week.

Peeta is sitting across from me, smiling tightly. Not happy, but amused at my behavior.

I talked to Annie earlier. She's worse. Haven't seen her this bad since we were in the Capitol. I can't comfort her. What would I say?

_Hey, Annie, maybe Katniss and Caspian are sharing a cell while being tortured to death?_

Yeah, that'd go well.

Hijacking a hovercraft and flying to the Capitol myself is getting more tempting by the second.


	41. Chapter 40

**Er...just, don't kill me, k?**

**Chapter 40**

**Rue's POV**

We walk down to Command, my Dad and Johanna walking ahead, Mabry and I walking behind. Admittedly, I'm nervous for what I'll find in there. But Mab says it'll be fine and I need to know. Then again, that's coming from the darkest nine-year old I've ever met. But, nonetheless, I'm going. I begin to reel off what I'm sure of. I remember my Mom telling me that was what she did when she was lost.

_I am Rue. My full name is Rue Foxface Mellark. I lived in Twelve. I am nine, but my birthday's tomorrow._

My Dad insists that we celebrate it. Says it'll be good for us. I couldn't refuse, he needs the happiness. But I insisted that we not leave Mabry out. Her birthday is in a week. She was...less than enthusiastic.

_"No."_

_"But, Mab-"_

_"Don't Mab me. I don't do parties."_

_"But Mab. I can't do this alone. You know I don't like the spotlight."_

_"And I do?"_

_"You're a Victor. It's different."_

_"You're a Victor's kid. Different how?"_

_"Just different. You know how to talk to people."_

_"Ha. Good one. About as much as my attitude's sunny."_

_"Well too bad."_

_"You aren't giving up, are you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Rue, I'm not what one would call 'a people person.' I hate gatherings of more than four people."_

_"Okay. You aren't a social butterfly. But you'll do this, right?" _

_This is just a fragment of the twenty-five minute argument we had over this. Finally she puts her hands on her hips and nods._

_"You'll do it?"_

_"If it'll shut you up."_

So there it was. We reach the door of Command. Mabry's usually joking face is now grim, along with Johanna and my Dad's.

"I need to talk to Rue for a second. Go in," Mabry states. The others nod and enter the room. She turns to me. "Look, call this fair warning. What's going on in the Capitol...isn't good. I don't know what we'll see in there, but it won't be good."

"Is it lies?"

Her face knits into a scowl. "Sometimes. Other times you'll wish it was."

I nod and follow her in the room, not sure of what I'll find. Dad sits next to me, watching Sound anxiously. I take his hand and he holds it like a lifeline. Sound begins to speak.

"Sources say that Snow is speaking today. We haven't confirmed what it's about."

**Mabry's POV**

I watch anxiously as the TV flickers on. Mostly for Rue. She's nothing like me. She is, and I truly cannot put it any other way, a freaking ray of sunshine.

Who truly does not belong in war, much less a well-known and Capitol-hated Victor's child.

She doesn't deserve any of this. Then again, who does? It's just...she's so innocent.

Then again, Prim was too. I shake my head quickly. I do not want to be remembering her. Not here.

Snow appears on the screen, her face contorted in a way I think is supposed to be a smile. She must know how creepy she looks.

She begins to talk.

"Hello people of Panem. I am here today to tell you of an unfortunate death."

No. No no no. It couldn't be...

"Katniss Mellark has been pronounced dead."

It is.

I look to Rue. She looks so strong, but tears are obviously being bitten back, saved for a moment when she can cry herself to sleep. Her eyes meet mine, but they flit away quickly.

I look to Peeta, then wish I hadn't. His elbows are on the table, his face in his hands. He looks so...heartbroken. Everyone was so sure...I don't know.

Maybe it's empathy, or bitterness towards the Capitol, or hurt that sends tears streaking my face. I try to focus back on the television.

"She was nothing more than a child who bit off more than she could chew. She was weak. Simply an unlucky child-" I tune her out. This...no, Katniss wasn't weak. Anything but. I look to Johanna, but her face is blank. Not with shock, just hiding her emotions. The TV goes off.

"That appears to have been all. You are all dismissed," Sound says with a smile. She's surprised too, but almost in a pleasant way? It makes me sick. Rue gets up quickly. She sighs, obviously wanting to get out of there, her face pale.

"Dad," she says, trying to get his attention but it's almost as if he didn't hear her. Johanna sighs.

"I'll get him, Rue. Go with Mabry," she instructs. Rue nods and we leave. Rue doesn't meet my eyes. She seems to be holding herself together for everyone else. Something that makes me hate the Capitol even more. People like Rue shouldn't have to be strong when they can't be.

"You don't have to fake for me, Rue," I offer. I'm not good at this. She knows it and nods.

"When I cry, it's obvious. I can't go to my dad with a tearstained face. It's hard enough for him..." she bites her lip, not wanting to say anymore.

"Rue, I don't think your dad would expect that from you."

"I know he wouldn't. Why?" Rue asks, somehow I don't think she's talking about her dad anymore. "Why? This isn't fair." She looks not upset, but mad.

"You're right. It's not fair. We're doing everything we can to stop it now," I say, trying to console her.

"Well you all were a little late, weren't you?" she says, venom lacing her words.

"Rue, I don't think you understand-"

"No, I understand completely. First, my sister gets taken away, now my mother? She didn't do anything. Yet they were both punished."

"Rue, I know it's not fair. You are preaching to the choir."

"How would you know?" she snaps. A look of hurt must flash onto my face because she immediatly tries to take it back. "I didn't mean it like that."

I shake my head, understanding what she's going through. "No. I understand, you don't have to apologize."

"Was this...this a lie?" she asks meekly. I know what she means. I want to tell her yes so badly. Swear the Capitol was lying. But...I remember seeing her on the screen. And she...I don't think they were lying.

She's been lied to enough. "No, no Rue I don't think it was." She nods. Tears build up in her eyes. She ducks her head and blinks them away.

"Right. I was just..."

"Yeah," I say quietly. "I'm sorry Rue."

She nods, desperatly fighting tears. "My mom and I were close. She always had trouble getting close to...my sister. She was scared, but less scared with me," she chokes out. I think she needs to say it so I let her talk. "I don't think I can do this without her." The tears come back and she fights them away. I wrap my arms around her.

"You can do this, Rue. You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can get through this, it's you."

"How did you handle it?"

I know what she means. My parents. My father and I weren't close, not at all. But my mom and I were about as close as two people could get, save for Maple and I. She used to hold me on her lap and sing lullabyes to me at bedtime. She would always call me her elephant because I was never very coordinated or quiet. No one has called me that since. I became coordinated but she wasn't there to see it. When she died, I would of been a wreck if it weren't for Maple.

"My little sister got me through it," I admit. She nods. "And I'll help you get through this, Rue. If you need to talk to me, let me know. But for now, your dad needs you. Johanna's not what you may call a comforting, kind hearted soul, like I am, of course," I joke for some lightness. She gives me a half-smile.

"Thank you, Mabry," she says, trying to hold back her tears.

"Anytime," I offer. She nods and we walk back to her compartment. She looks at the door nervously. She looks so strong, but I know she's struggling, showing cracks in her facade.

No doubt she'll cry herself to sleep tonight.

**Rue's POV**

She can't be gone. She just can't. She is -was- so strong. This can't have happened. No.

I look to Mabry, make a half-hearted attempt to wipe my eyes, and push open the door.

The miserable atmosphere in the room hits me like a ton of bricks. Johanna looks to me and gets up to leave with Mabry.

"If you need to talk, Rue, I'm here," Mabry says softly. I nod and she leaves with Johanna. I look to my Dad. He looks hopeless. I truly can't put it any other way. Absolutely miserable. I sit down next to him. He wraps his arms around me tightly, but otherwise does nothing.

"She wouldn't want you to be torn up about this," I say softly. He nods. I remember Mom telling me about when she became a mental avox, grieving her sister and also her mother, sinking into depression. I can't let that happen. I need him. I pull away from his hug and try to think of a different topic. I can't. I choke out, "Dad, I can't do this alone. Remember what happened to...her? When her mother was fighting depression? I can't lose both of you."

After a surprised expression he looks at me and slowly nods. "I'm sorry, Rue." His eyes are puffy and his voice weak but he's not going to leave me to fend for myself. I nod.

"It's okay. It'll be alright again," I try and convince myself. He looks at me with doubt but pulls me back into a tight hug. He mumbles reassurances and I try to believe them. I hold back tears, not wanting to worry him. Eventually I force myself to check my schedule. Dinner is in three minutes. I tell Dad and he nods. We walk down together. I am constantly fighting back tears, when I'd like nothing more than to break down and sob. We enter the cafeteria and a wave of pity hits us. I look to Dad.

"Just ignore it," he says under his breath. But it's not easy. Looks of pity stare us down, even some tearstained faces looking for guidance. I try and ignore the constant reminder. We get our food and Dad studies the cafeteria.

"Follow me," he says softly. I do and we sit by Cinna. I give him a look that says 'hello. don't cry.'. He nods, understanding.

"Don't worry, little flower. I know. I'm sorry," he says, calling me by the nickname he came up with over the past month. I realize that was what Dad was trying to do. Find someone who wouldn't drown me in tears. Nonetheless, I eat quickly, saying I'm tired and leave for our compartment alone. I run to the door, barely holding back tears. When I'm to my bed, I collapse onto it, sobbing. I sob until it turns into silent tears. I curl up in a ball and go into a calming sleep, though I'm keeping up a fairly constant whimper throughout it.

**Peeta's POV**

"No. She needs a moment," Cinna says as I get up to go back to the compartment. I nod. She's so much like...her. Bottling up her emotions until she's sure no one will be hurt by it. Katniss.

She just can't be dead. She...she's always been the strong one. The one who conquered everything thrown her way.

The one that woke up screaming in the middle of the night. One person can only endure so much. I try to push the thought away. I head back to the compartment, tears again streaking my face. I check on Rue.

She's asleep, but her face is wet with tears. She's sobbing quietly in her sleep and it breaks my heart even more to see her like this. I want to wake her up and comfort her, but a small voice in the back of my head tells me I should leave her alone. I can't say anything that'll help, so I just close the door silently and retire to my bed, crying softly.

I don't bother trying to sleep, knowing it'll be haunted by nightmares that match this reality.

**And there we go. -prepares to be flamed-**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey- *stops at the sight of people with pitchforks* Oh, er, hi. Don't kill me quite yet. Read this chapter, then kill me if you must. **

**But there **_**might **_**be a small delay in updates if I'm dead. *hands up in mock surrender* Fair warning.**

**Johanna: -reads chapter- Do you mind not turning our lives into a freaking soap opera?**

**Yeah, er, this chapter is a little soap-opera-ish. :/**

**P.S. When I say half-mad, think Finnick before Annie was rescued, not Annie.**

**Chapter 41**

**Katniss's POV**

It's like when Peeta was in the Capitol. I wished that I could tell him it'd be alright. Today is my youngest daughter's birthday and I want to be there for her. I can't, so I just think it to myself and hope that somehow she gets the message.

_Happy birthday Rue._

_Today you turn ten. I try not to remember when I was ten. It was the year before everything went wrong. But I remember when my little sister turned ten. She was excited. Being in my admittedly hostile state I couldn't understand why. She said that at ten, she has reached double-digits. Not necessarily a woman, but a lady. Not a child anymore. That scared me. When I was younger, birthdays were not something to celebrate, until you were twelve atleast. It's one year closer to the Reaping. _

_But I'm happy you have it. Even something as trivial as that will be good for you and Peeta. I hope you both take happiness every chance you get, like this one. But both of you, especially you Rue, don't put yourselves in this war. No ten-year old belongs in war. _

Gale walks in, breaking into my thoughts. His eyes meet mine. They show nothing but remorse. I give a slight nod. He lifts me up by my arm and brings me down to a mansion I know too well. I am put into a chair in Snow's office and am directed to look at the screen.

Snow sits across from me as I watch the screen. First she's there, with her wide snakelike smile. She introduces herself and then begins to talk. One thing stands out to me.

"Katniss Mellark has been pronouced dead."

Peeta and Rue think that I'm dead. Peeta wouldn't...no, he wouldn't dare. He has Rue, putting himself into danger is no option and he knows it. However, I don't understand what purpose it will serve Snow, though. It will just make me a martyr, another reason to fight.

She continues to say things that strongly relate to what her father said when we were in war fifteen years ago. That I'm weak, nothing more than a girl who was simply unlucky.

"What was the point of this? All that'll happen is that I'll be a martyr. People will still fight."

"Yes, of course they will. But now Peeta will throw himself into this war out of grief, possibly even Rue. And, like my father, we all know I'm not above killing children." She grins wickedly and I pray to God she's wrong.

My eyes narrow. "You swore that you'd keep them alive."

She laughs. "I did nothing of the sort. I swore they wouldn't be captured. However, if they make the conscious decision to go into war, they will be a target."

I glare but am truly hoping they don't make that decision. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Go."

I am thrown back into the cell. In one day, Caspian has been tortured to the point of unrecognizable. I don't know what they do to him, he refuses to tell me. But I see what the screams do to him. This girl and his mother are all they have to use against him. I don't think I ever saw him in so much pain, or anyone else mentally for that matter. Through his half-mad state, Caspian raises an eyebrow, keeping up his nonchalant act.

"What'd she want?"

"To let me know that to the rest of Panem, I'm dead."

Caspian looks shocked for a moment but then regains his composure with a smirk. "Funny. I thought that even she was smarter than that."

I don't bother reprimanding him but my eyes still do watch the door for a moment. Then I nod, seeing it safe. I think of what's going on in Thirteen and almost wince. I am almost sure that Peeta and Rue aren't taking joy in this day.

_Happy birthday Rue._

**Peeta's POV**

Since, Katniss...that happened to Katniss, more than a three worded response is anything anyone but Prim and Rue can get from me. Rue's birthday is today, and we'll be having a small party later thanks to Prim. Though her face is tear-stained and her eyes puffy and red, she's still seriously determined to bring some happiness to Rue and I.

All of us have Command now. Prim and I both wanted to skip, but Rue begged that we go. I can't say no to Rue, not now. She just wants some normality in our lives. So here we are, sitting in Command.

I don't think I've ever seen Annie this angry. She's been sweet always. Never this.

"We're getting him out of there."

"No, Soldier Cresta."

"Yes, Sound. Get him out of there. _Now,_" she says protectively.

"No. I don't have time to organize a rescue group. I don't have the spare hovercraft."

Annie grits her teeth. "I'll organize the rescue group."

Beetee speaks up. "I had taken an interest to hovercrafts, seeing the fine technology here. I have designed a hovercraft that should suit Annie's needs." Annie shoots him an appreciative smile. Sound's lips are pressed firmly together, this isn't how she wanted this conversation to go. Annie's eyes grow desperate.

"Please. He's just a child."

"He's fifteen," Sound says harshly. "Plenty have died at fifteen."

Annie's eyes turn hard again. "Yes, they have. At the Capitol's hands. But I guess we all know you aren't above killing children."

Sound stares at her in shock for a moment. Then her eyes grow hard. "Fine. Plutarch, you handle the rescue. No services from Thirteen will be offered. Not for the rescue and not if you get captured."

Annie gives a serious nod and Plutarch follows suit.

"Now if that's all," Sound states. "You may go unless you are helping with the rescue."

Johanna walks over to me and gets straight to the point. "You going?"

I hesistate. To go means leaving Rue. But I can't not help Annie. Her son...he's all she has. So I nod. She nods but her gaze fixates on Rue.

"What about her?"

"Prim," I say hesistantly, knowing she won't like the idea. Johanna nods.

"She hasn't been this bad since right after that kid died in her Games." I nod. But Johanna continues, "The kid's name was Caspian."

"Oh," I say softly.

"Don't sound so surprised. Who's Rue named after? Exactly," Johanna replies.

"But..." I trail off.

"Yeah. That's another reason we have to get him back. But we will, of course. Plutarch is in charge. Now what can go wrong?"

I nod again. She loses the smile and sighs.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a freaking mime, Peeta. She'd have wanted you to go on with your life."

I don't know why. Maybe it's the truth of Johanna's words or the fact that this is all I can really think for the past day but I choke out, "She didn't deserve this."

Johanna gives me a very un-Johanna like hug. "No one does. But if anyone could get through it it's you."

"Thanks Johanna."

She nods and her regular smirk returns.

Plutarch stands up. "Anyone willing to help with the mission, raise your hand. We should have about seven people."

**Rue's POV**

Annie raises her hand without hesistation, along with Johanna. I see Dad raise his hand hesistantly, to my surprise. Haymitch holds his hand up, completely serious and sober. Effie isn't here, but he'll definetely pay the price later. Mabry raises her hand defiantly, earning a glare from Johanna. Prim is next to me.

"Don't," she murmurs.

But still, I raise my hand.

"Rue," she warns.

_I need to do this for Annie. I've lost two of the most important people in my life. I can't let her lose her only child._

I shake my head to tell her it's pointless.

"Please," she pleads.

"I need to do this for Annie."

She sighs, but clearly understands. I watch her meet eyes with a grey-eyed man and they both raise their hands slowly.

Plutarch counts everyone's hands besides mine.

"Perfect. We have seven people. We leave tomorrow."

He ignored me completely. I hear people sigh with relief.

"Plutarch. I want to go too."

He looks at me and fumbles, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I can't go. "Well, Rue, you aren't old enough."

Mabry rolls her eyes and pinches two fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Bad excuse."

"And why is it?"

"Because I'm a week younger than her," Mabry points out. "I agree, Rue, you shouldn't go. But honestly, Heavensbee? Atleast come up with a decent excuse."

"Mab, why shouldn't I go?"

"It's putting yourself in danger. You haven't been trained, what would you do?"

She's right. But still I am frustrated. "Fine. I won't go on this mission. But I need to be put in training."

"No," Dad says firmly.

Haymitch looks to him. "It'll protect her, boy. Give her an edge. She's like her. She'll worm her way into trouble somehow. Prepare her for it."

To my surprise, Dad nods weakly. Plutarch clears his throat, as if to remind us he's still here. "So, we leave tomorrow after Command. You're dismissed."

I walk out with Mabry. To my surprise, Annie runs out to me and clutches me close to her. I hug her back and mumble that everything's alright. But she pulls away, eyes wild with fright.

"Rue, what were you thinking?"

I open my mouth to reply but Mabry elbows me in the ribs and mumbles, "Rhetorical question."

Annie's still watching me furiously. "I just wanted to protect Caspian. He's like family."

Annie loosens up at that and gives a laugh, weak with relief. She hugs me again and mumbles into my ear, "Don't throw yourself into this war. You'll only get hurt." Then she leaves.

I'm not sure what to think about that. I understand that she just wants to help, but it's getting frustrating. I need people to see I'm perfectly capable. I'm getting sick of being protected and I've had it with people giving up their lives to help me. I know that the only argument that my mom had on my dad was that I couldn't be captured. And it was a convincing argument, convincing enough.

And that's why she's gone. Me.

And people weren't sorry. Not really. Sure, they felt bad, but what does it matter to them? They have their new Mockingjay. That's all they wanted her for. She was...disposable. To them. Just a martyr.

Well I'm her daughter, and I'm here to prove she was more than that.

"People always say she's mad, but really, doesn't she seem more sane than the rest of us?" Mabry asks matter-of-factly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nod in agreement. She continues, "Peeta's probably baking the cake right now for tonight. Go help him. I'll come with."

Right. We have a party to attend. We walk to our compartment and open the door. Whatever anger Dad has over me offering to go is apparently going to wait for later. He attempts a weak smile and I make the attempt too.

**Mabry's POV**

They're smiling weakly at eachother, but both of the smiles are kind of fake. I go up to the table.

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate," Peeta answers. On the table, there are ingredients all layed out. Flour, eggs, the whole nine yards.

Right now, I'm determined to get a real smile on those faces. I stir the batter for awhile and then set it down.

"Is it done?" I ask innocently. Peeta inspects it and I grab a handful of flour. When he looks up, he receives a faceful of it. He cracks a smile and flicks some back at me. I giggle and throw some at an unexpecting, laughing Rue. Soon we are all throwing handfuls of the stuff at eachother, doubling over in laughter and dodging flying ingredients. Completely forgetting the situation.

I smile in satisfaction. The door opens and I see Johanna. Peeta and Rue don't notice her. She smiles with approval, but stays quiet, gesturing for me to pretend I don't notice her. I oblige and she grabs an egg and tiptoes up behind Peeta. She breaks the egg over his head and I double over in laughter as he jumps. Johanna laughs along. Then she gets a faceful of flour from Peeta.

_This'll be a fun night._

I smile to myself at the completely unsarcastic thought.


	43. Chapter 42

**No, I was not giving into your death threats. Katniss was always alive. So yeah. I don't think I'm any good at writing grief, so bear with me. You all are as cool as Beetee's knees. Mak, you are as cool as his PJ's. I imagine them having lighting bolts on it. Footsies. Anyways...**

**Chapter 42**

**Haymitch's POV**

I get it.

I get it.

I get it.

Those three annoying words. She's said them atleast twenty times.

"Really, Haymitch, I get it. Ever and I will be fine," she says, yet again.

"Okay, sweetheart. I get it. You get it."

I'm not sure which frustates me more. The initial shocked and slap in the face Effie or the understanding Effie.

She looks up at me, nervous. "Just be careful, please? If you..."

I nod. "I will, sweetheart." I glance at the clock. "Command is soon."

She nods and dresses in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. She says that it's a tradition to dress in black after a loved one has died. After she's done she dresses Ever in a black onesie. She looks up at me, eyes slightly red, besides the greiving shadow she's had since the announcement.

"You can't leave me."

She looks like a scared child. She's terrified I won't come home. "I'll come home, Effie. I swear. You know I will. Seven people going. Odds are they aren't targeting the joke of the Capitol in the back," I say with an attempt at comfort.

I look down at Ever. My daughter. My life now.

Yes, I will definetly be coming home.

I take Effie's hand and lead her to Command, Ever in her other arm.

**Rue's POV**

As I walk down with Mabry to Command, a question occurs to me.

"Mabry, how did this all happen to you? I know about the...fire, but what about everything else?" I know a couple years back, when Maple was just a baby, their parents and siblings died in a forest fire. They were at school. End of story.

She looks up, face closed off. "I don't do backstories."

I nod, embarassed I asked. "Right. Sorry."

She sighs. "Don't be sorry."

In search of a change of subject, I think of Arie. "Where is Arie?"

She waves her hand dismissively to show me nothing's really changed with her. "She's the same. Her family and her moved compartments across from Logan's. His brother...well, he was Arie's district partner. But he doesn't blame her. They're going out now. Strange time for them to realize they love eachother, but good as any at this point. But she's around. Just blows off her schedule. I would too if there weren't so many people making sure that I don't. Idiots."

She looks relieved for the subject change. But her mind's still stuck on it. She's not upset at me for reminding her, but just closed off.

She knows I just want to help.

But she's stubborn and has decided, and proved, that she doesn't want or need help. Not to be offensive, just how she is.

**Mabry's POV**

It's childish, maybe, but I'm protective of guarding my past.

I look at her, she's ashamed she asked. I answer her question about Arie. She accepts it. Silence. I give in.

"Okay, look. Parents were rebels. There were people on Snow's side in Seven, it wasn't safe. So they started a fire on my home. Maple was five, I was eight. You start school at five. We were at school. Call it a forest fire, put a fancy sticker next to my parent's names. Lo and behold, Maple and I, orphans. Depressing, right?"

I know what she's thinking. Very. Well, I don't need or want anyone's sympathy. She seems to sense this and just stays quiet. We enter Command.

Sound lets the people talk for a few minutes. Plutarch made a deal with her. The hospital is for our use and she gives any information she has on Caspian. Arie sits down next to me.

**Arie's POV**

"Well, look who showed up," Mabry teases. I look at her and grin. She continues. "Busy with Logan?" She smirks at the blush on my cheeks. I elbow her, embarassed.

"No," I exclaim. She rolls her eyes to signal that she doesn't buy it. I continue, "He's being real annoying lately. He made up his mind that I don't belong in this war. He gets all protective when I go to Command."

She nods. "Yeah, he followed me here asking if Sound would let him in."

Scared of the response, I raise my eyebrows. "And you said?"

"Warned him that non-victors like himself usually end up on Sound's _list_," she says teasingly, waving her hands to express this non-existent list. "That scared him off."

I slap her arm. "Mab!" I'm giggling though so I know she knows I'm not mad.

"What?"

"That wasn't nice!"

She shrugs. "Good thing I'm not nice, then."

"Mab..." I say, reading her. "You okay?"

"Just nervous, I guess," she admits.

"About what?"

"Mission to rescue Caspian. Just worried we won't be able to get him out," she explains.

"I know about that. It's why I'm here today."

"Wait, what?"

"Let me explain slowly," I exaggerate the word slowly. "I'm... going... with."

"Why? We have seven people."

"No you don't."

"Yes...we do. Haymitch. Peeta. Primrose. Johanna. Rory Hawthorne. Annie. Me. That's seven."

"Not if you don't count Peeta."

"Why wouldn't we count Peeta?"

"Why would you? He shouldn't be going."

"That's his choice."

"Not anymore."

"God, you sound like Johanna," she taunts.

"Might as well sound like a mentor," I say, admittedly hopelessly. I don't want to get my hopes up over this rebellion.

"That's the spirit," she replies sarcastically. "So, what now? Walk up to Peeta, hey. You can't go with because I, a fourteen year old girl, say so."

"No. Walk up to Peeta. Hey, you can't go because Rue can't lose both her parents," I say, hushed. We look to Rue. If she heard she's pretending she didn't. She probably did hear it, because you can see she's biting her tongue, probably to keep from giving me a well-deserved shut up.

**Mabry's POV**

Peeta refused Arie's offer.

Rue is here with Effie and Maple. She already said goodbye to me. Maple is coming over, but she knows I'm trying to comfort Arie. She's standing here worried as we board the hovercraft. She gives me a hug.

"Just...be careful, would you?"

I feign being offended. "When have I ever not been?"

"When you have been is a much shorter answer," she answers. She's still worried. I wave my hand dismissively.

"We'll be alright, Arie. After all, I'm on the mission, aren't I?"

She nods with a weak giggle and leaves.

Maple tackles me in a hug. "Be safe, okay?" she practically begs. I nod.

"Definetely," I smile.

"Thanks Mabby," she grins, a hole where her two front teeth should be, she lost them a few days ago. She somehow managed to maintain that innocence that everyone else I know has lost. And the Capitol- they've hurt her beyond repair. The kid's only six. If for nothing else, I'll be careful for her.

I give her one last hug and board the hovercraft.

**Peeta's POV**

Johanna's being especially hostile. I can't blame her. If Prim and Rory weren't here, I'd be too. Annie is twisting her hair into tangles. It has to be worst for her. Johanna and I don't want to go back. But she- she doesn't want to go back and her son is in there going through what we went through. Prim walks over.

"Peeta," she begins carefully. "I really think you should have accepted Arie's offer."

I don't know why, but this frustrates me. "Why? She's only fourteen. If anyone should be going, it's the adults."

Johanna cuts in. "Mabry's going. She's nine."

I think of Rue. She just turned ten, barely older than Mabry. "I don't want either- I mean her going either."

Johanna rolls her eyes but acts otherwise as though she hadn't heard the slip up.

Prim cuts back in. "It's not the age. Well, for one, Rue...what happens if..." she trails off.

I shake my head. "That won't happen, Prim."

"And that place is so familiar and horrible to you..." she trails off again. I know what she means. What happens to the mission if I have an attack.

Johanna scowls. "Thanks for the concern," she says, acting as if she didn't pick up on what she was saying. Prim gives a weak laugh.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. The hovercraft lands and we discuss the plan again.

Caspian is in Johanna and I's old cell...and where she was held. Johanna and I are expected to know it best, therefore we will retrieve him. The rest of the people will be able to talk to us through communicuffs, ready to follow in if something goes wrong. Johanna and I are both armed with guns and knives, but won't use it unless needed. Johanna's muttering something about revenge and I have a feeling that order wasn't directed at me.

Johanna continues muttering swears under her breath, walking ahead and towards the door. It's locked. I see that as a problem but Johanna just shrugs and gets out a paperclip, picking the lock.

**Johanna's POV**

We walk in to this place that's somewhere under the arena and where icecubes wouldn't make it on my list of happy vacationing spots. We walk for awhile. People would wonder how we remember, but hey, it's something that's admittedly fairly vividly remembered.

We get there. Honestly, the Capitol's not doing so well. How many guards do they have? And how many are strong? Because really, the only ones I see are cowards, not daring to pick a fight. I'm fairly disappointed. I really wouldn't have minded getting into a fight with some Capitol freaks. Ah well. I spy around the corner.

Apparently, Caspian's high maintenance. There's three guards here, counting Gale. Peeta looks frazzled, but is keeping a hold on things. I look to him and nod. I come out in the open.

"Hello, boys," I call teasingly, deciding to have fun with it. I hear a groan of annoyance coming from Gale, but he looks relieved to see us nonetheless. They're over to me quickly, save for Gale.

I pull out a gun to match theirs. "If that's how you want it."

I still fully expect two cannons to go off. Force of habit, but nonetheless, they're dead.

I look to Gale and he unlocks the door to the cell quickly. I walk in and see Caspian shackled to one side of the wall. He's near dead, but still alive. He looks to me and sighs in relief, after looking at the unconscious woman shackled to the side of the wall.

I'm not sure who the woman is. Then I see the, though scorched, telltale braid swung over her shoulder. My thoughts are confirmed when I see a locket dangling from her neck. My eyes widen and I walk over and check her pulse. Though weak, it's there.

Well, would you look at that. We've found ourselves our Mockingjay and she's very much alive.


	44. Chapter 43

**Little Miss is property of Sugarland. It's an amazing song, but Prim didn't write it.**

**Chapter 43**

**Johanna's POV**

We've found ourselves our Mockingjay and she is very much alive.

"Peeta," I call. He comes and I gesture to her. The confusion on his face is evident. His face turns cautious, as if not to get too excited.

"Is she..." he trails off. Right. She looks dead at the moment.

I shake my head. "No, our Mockingjay is very alive. Just unconscious. You get her, I'll get Caspian. Gale, release them."

He nods and comes in, releasing the shackles. Caspian rubs his wrists. "Can you walk?" I ask. He nods. Yep. Gets up. Falls. Nope.

"Yeah, no you can't," I say. He's not hard at all to carry, surprisingly. I gesture to the others. "As lovely as it is here, we should go."

Peeta, carrying Katniss, and Gale, guarding us follow me out of the cell. I hear something that could only be an explosion. It sounds far off. I look to them. Gale knows what it is, by the look on his face.

"Chain reaction. Run!" he yells. Chain reaction bombs. That's just ducky. We look to eachother. I gesture running sarcastically. They nod and sprint for the door. I run ahead, easily being fastest. Admittedly, one of them has a prosthetic leg, the other,well, hasn't been in the Games...twice. I don't run ahead to beat them, as humorous as I still find it, but I'd sort of prefer getting Caspian out of here. Besides, dying's not really my thing.

The explosions come closer. If we're caught in one of them- well, it won't be exactly pretty. I look to the others. Peeta's not far behind me, probably driven by that mad need he has to protect Katniss. If it gets them out. Gale however has run into a problem. The last bomb blew up about ten feet behind him.

We reach the door. Peeta's lagging behind, he can't help it. His leg still slows him down. I nearly exit, gasping.

The last bomb goes off.

That's just great. There's a hot pain in my ankle.

To my shock, Peeta still exits after me, holding Katniss. Guess they weren't too far behind. A look of agony is on his face. He limps to the hovercraft and shouts for first aid. Prim brings it over quickly.

Apparently, it's just Katniss' left arm, and he has a pretty nasty burn too. Great. I open my mouth to ask how he managed that- then close it when I see the severity of Katniss' arm and the way he's limping.

**Prim's POV**

My years of nursing the injured are paying off today. I walk over and open the kit and look at her arm, shaking off my relief at her being alive for now. There's too much bleeding and the burns are terrible. I find the point on the arm where it's unscathed.

"What are you doing?" Mabry asks, confused.

"Trying to use a tourniquet," I answer patiently. She nods, face serious. I look in the kit. There's nothing I can use, just a lot of bandages. I find a stick and rip off the bottom of my jacket. I go back to her arm. I've never used a tourniquet before. This time I'm relying on what I saw at the end of Katniss' games. Not sanitary, but neither was the tourniquet in the games. I bite my lip, hoping I remember correctly.

I kneel next to her. I wrap the cloth around the spot- just above the wound and put in the stick, twisting it as tightly as it can go and securing it. She'll probably never use this arm again, but it's not as though Peeta will let her lift a finger anyways. And it's better than her bleeding to death.

I then bandage the wound and apply disinfectent, not in that order. It's bleeding through though, and my guess is she can't lose more blood.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Quickly," I say tightly, eyes closed trying to block it out. I can't lose her again.

Plutarch observes us in shock.

"Change of plans, Heavensbee. Now if you don't mind," Johanna says, ushering us onto the hovercraft. Annie fusses over Caspian and I smile slightly. Mabry comes next to me.

"She'll be okay," she states firmly, as if she was trying to convince herself. I nod. Mining accidents have been to almost the same severity and they survived. Then I look over and see Rory, to my surprise. Though I really shouldn't be surprised.

His eyes are puffy and red. He looks so miserable and heartbroken.

"Rory," I breathe. "What's wrong?"

He swallows hard. "Prim, who was in there?"

"Well...Johanna and Peeta and Caspian and Katniss. Right?"

He shakes his head. "No. You're forgetting someone else. Prim, think."

I think. Before the rescue, Katniss, Caspian, and her guards...her guards.

Gale.

Gale is dead.

"Oh," I breathe, hugging him tightly. I know I can't say I'm sorry. He's like Gale and will take it the wrong way. So I just pull away and promise the only thing I can, "Someday, this war will be over. And things will be alright again. No games, no grief. Better."

He looks at me with sad eyes and forces a weak laugh. "Prim, I'm amazed you've held on to that." He doesn't say it sarcastically though. He's truly genuinely impressed.

I bite my lip, choosing my words carefully. "It's easier to get through the day if you remember it." I steal a glance at Katniss. She looks so terrified, not peaceful like most people do. I remember that she's unconscious, not sleeping. Peeta still looks as though he's in pain, but he's brushing her hair softly behind her ears and whispering words of comfort, as if she could hear him. I look to Caspian. Annie's sobbing. She's strong, but I think that seeing her son like that could break anyone. Johanna's just sitting there, completely at ease, exchanging snide comments with Plutarch.

"Nice, Mason. Managed to get a prison blown up."

She takes no offense, just smirks and puts up her feet on a nearby chair. "And rescue Caspian. Hey, let's throw in the Mockingjay too. All in a day's work. Now, tell me again, what did you do?"

**Rue's POV**

"Hun, maybe you should go and rest. It'll go by faster," Effie offers, worried. I have been pacing back and forth. Effie actually brought Beetee over, because she didn't know what to do. Beetee. Of all people- then I realize, all people I'd really trust are gone, atleast for the moment. Beetee nods in agreement.

I listen and go to lie down, to my surprise, I drifted to sleep.

_A girl with blue eyes and blond hair stands in front of me with sad eyes._

_I say the only thing I can think of._

_"You broke your promise," I say softly._

_"I didn't."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"Nu uh."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"I didn't want to argue. I wanted to explain some things."_

_"Go ahead." _

_"Rue...I told you I would come home. Right?"_

_"Right."_

_"And I told you that Mum and Dad had never really forgotten those people. They were never okay. The people that died, never really left them. Rue, honey, does it really seem as though I've left you?"_

_I think it over. Has she really? Hasn't she appeared everytime I close my eyes? Hasn't she haunted and blessed every one of my dreams? Yes. "Well, no...but you aren't here."_

_"I most definetely am! I haven't left your side once! I've been able to watch over you. I'm glad you like Mabry by the way. She reminded me a lot of you. I wish I could thank her. You don't seem to be able to stay out of danger, but she's done a nice job protecting you."_

_"You didn't stay out of trouble."_

_"I was chosen for the Hunger Games, hun. Little different," she teases._

_"You weren't chosen. You volunteered," I say, and a tear rolls down my cheek._

_She smiles sadly. "Well that person was just too amazing to go into the Games." _

_"Still that person's fault."_

_"Is that what you thought? Hun, that was my choice. I could of let you die, yeah. But you do realize I'd die either way, right?"_

_"How?"_

_"Well, I'm not as strong as you. I probably would have broken as soon as that cannon went off."_

_"I could of won."_

_"And you'd let Mabry die? I don't think you could."_

_I freeze at the idea. She jumps to comfort me. "No, hun! That won't happen...shhhh..."_

_I calm down tremendously. She looks at me carefully. _

_"When did you get so grown up?"_

_"You've missed a lot," I choke out. She nods. _

_"I know I have, little flower. But I can promise you, it'll be alright again. I swear."_

_"Everyone tells me that. Everyone swears it'll be okay. You'll be okay. That you'd come home. They knew that you wouldn't right?" I say, tears angrily streaming down my face._

_"I don't know what they knew, but I'll admit, I knew I wasn't."_

_This gets my attention. "How?"_

_"I swore I'd die before I killed. Mum didn't know, she thought she'd talked me out of it."_

_"W-why?"_

_"I don't really know."_

_I give a sigh. "Why does everyone try to protect me?"_

_"Because they're jealous, little flower."_

_"Jealous? How could anyone be jealous of me?"  
_

_"You're innocent," she answers sadly. "They want you to stay that way."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"I'm not telling you anything you don't know."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yeah huh."_

_"Nu uh."_

_"Yeah huh."_

_"Rue, hun, I didn't tell you anything you didn't know. Just your subconscious reminding you."_

_A tear streams down my face. "So you won't be here when I wake up?"_

_"Honey, I'll always be here."_

_"I know. C-c-ould you do something for me?"_

_"I can't do much."_

_"Just...sing?"_

_She nods hesistantly and opens her mouth. She got our mom's voice. I didn't get that trait, much to my disappointment._

_"Little miss down on love_

_Little miss I give up_

_Little Miss I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore  
Little Miss checkered dress  
Little Miss one big mess  
Little Miss I'll take less when I always give so much more_

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay

Little Miss do your best  
Little Miss never rest  
Little Miss be my guest, I'll make more anytime that it runs out  
Little Miss you'll go far  
Little Miss hide your scars  
Little Miss who you are is so much more than you like to talk about

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay

Hold on  
Hold on, you are loved  
Are loved

Little Miss brand new start  
Little Miss do your part  
Little Miss big 'ole heart beats wide open and she's ready now for love

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay I'm okay, it'll be alright again  
I'm okay"

_She swallows hard and a tear falls down her cheek. But she finishes the song. _

_"It'll be alright again."_

I wake up, soothed and relaxed. I look around for Prim, but then I remember that she's gone.

_Not gone. She'll always be here._

**Peeta's POV**

We land in Four, Prim explaining that it's the closest hospital that's capable of taking care of Katniss. I could have protected her better. I know I could have, but I just didn't have much time to think about it.

So I did what I do on impulse.

_Gale was urging me to hurry, and I was trying, but the floor was slick and my bad leg wasn't doing me any favors. The next bomb was going off in ten seconds, so I did the only thing I could think of._

_Shield her. _

_The bomb exploded and there was a searing pain across my back, but nonetheless I was satisfied, until I looked down and saw her arm._

_Rushing to get her out and to Prim was my biggest concern, I noticed that my limp was back and walking seemed to get more excruciating with each step, sending shots of pain up my back. _

_But Katniss needed me now. _

I'm fighting for consciousness now, not wanting to leave Katniss' side for as much as a second, but it's getting harder. Annie carries Caspian in her frail arms, really, it's so easy to forget she's a victor. I attempt to pick up Katniss but Johanna looks at me with concern as I nearly collapse under the added weight, which feels as though it couldn't be more than seventy pounds. Johanna picks her up easily.

"You alright, Peeta?"

I nod. If I say no, she'll call me an idiot and send me to get medical attention. And any attention that's off Katniss and Caspian right now is a bad thing.

"You're lucky that Katniss is gullible, because you suck at lying," she says.

"Drop it, Johanna."

She shot me an exhausted look. "When do I ever do that?"

"Never, as we've all quickly learned. Leave him alone, Jo," Mabry says. I shoot her a grateful look. "No, don't give me that face. Leave him alone, because he's getting checked too. Even if you aren't physically hurt a lot, think what that did for your hearing. You too, Jo. And Caspian, but God I hope that was a given." She just shrugs at the glares we're giving her. "Really, both of you, your whole I'm-not-hurt-so-don't-help-me-I-can-take-care-of-myself thing is really unbelievable. You should drop it, it's good to depend on someone else. It's called _trust. _Try it sometime, it's nice."

She grabs my wrist and pulls me off the hovercraft. Really, this girl's strong. I try not to wince as she pulls me into the hospital.

Johanna follows with a smirk. Mabry talks to the lady at the desk. I pick out the words 'not right in the head' and 'need to be seen.'

The lady nods and comes over to us. She gets a stretcher for Katniss and wheelchairs for Johanna and I.

We sit in the wheelchairs.

"I'm fine, really," I insist.

The lady shakes her head with mock sadness. "Of course you are."

I hear laughter from behind us.

Johanna presses her hand to her forehead, leaning forward on her elbow on the arm rest of the wheelchair.

_This is going to be a long day._


	45. Chapter 44

**I'm skipping ahead to when Katniss wakes up. **

**Chapter 44**

**Katniss' POV**

My eyelids flutter open to see people dressed in white. I feel pain and on instinct, I nearly shrink away from them, but I see...wait.

I see a girl. With a blond braid. Bright blue eyes. But...she died. She died fifteen years ago. In the Capitol. The memories come flooding back. I shake my head to get rid of them, as if that'd work. She whispers something to the doctors and they leave. She comes to sit on the edge of my bed, slowly, careful not to hurt me. I decide that she can't be...her. But she's not trying to hurt me. And it hurts. Seeing her hurts. She looks like my little sister. The person who, when I was younger, was my sole reason to live. But she's dead. And this girl is here. And it brings back too many memories.

She smiles. A very toothy and pretty Prim-like smile, but it leaves a dull strike of pain to my heart. "Katniss," she breathes, as if I've been a huge concern and she's just happy to see me alive.

"You can't be..." I trail off. Now this girl probably thinks I'm insane.

She nods. "I know. But I am."

"Prim?" I choke out. I want to believe it so badly...

She nods again. I try to fight it.

"That's not possible. You're dead. Fifteen years ago."

"Almost sixteen. And no, I'm alive. And I am Prim," she says, calmly, like Prim could, even when she was worried. "I'm so sorry, but I have good reasons for those fifteen years that you thought I was dead. I was out of range of the bombs. Apparently, every bomb has a radius. And I wasn't in it. I wanted to contact you, but I had no choice. But I'd rather not talk about that now. How are you feeling? That was a really close call."

I give a sigh of relief, ignoring the pain of the heavy breathing. Prim's alive. Alive and well.

I give her a hug for a long, long time, relishing in the fact that she's alive.

I realize that she asked me a question. "I'm alright," I lie.

She sighs. "If you lie to me, I can't help. I know you aren't alright. I've b-...I know you well enough to know that."

I heard her slip-up, but I choose to ignore it for now. "Really, I'll be fine, Prim. Little duck, you worry too much. Catch me up. How've you been the last fifteen years?" 

She gives a grin and allows the subject change. "Same old, same old," she says with a giggle. "Well, I've been...good. It's Thirteen. Not much that changes. But I've been busy. Guess what? They trained me to be a doctor."

"Of course they did. They'd be stupid not to," I say back with a fairly genuine smile. Her eyes water and she gives me a hug, hesistantly. Johanna walks in, or hops in, since she's on crutches.

"Hey, Prim. Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute?"

I look at Prim reluctantly. "I'll talk to you later," I mumble. She nods and leaves.

Johanna plops down on the side of my bed, sending sharp pain waves through me. She gives a false grin and says with such enthusiasm, you'd think she was trying to imitate Plutarch's voice. "You must have so many questions!"

"Just a few...for now. What happened yesterday?"

"Two days ago," she corrects. "Well, we were going to rescue Caspian, given we all thought you were dead. You should of seen Annie when the president of Thirteen tried to say no. It was very amusing. Anyways, we got there and we rescued you both. But the prison blew up and we barely escaped. Some people more injured than others. And that's how you got here. You're pretty bruised up. Blood poisoning, some broken bones, ribs fractured...fancy arm, by the way."

I look down. My left arm is replaced by some contraption that I can only compare to Peeta's leg.

"Next question. Who was on the rescue team?"

She pauses. "Well, there was yours truly, me. Annie, Mabry, Haymitch, Plutarch, if you count him, Prim, and Rory..."

"Who else?"

"Well I thought it was a given that Peeta went."

"Peeta?" I choke out. "Is he okay?"

"Well, you aren't hijacked, that's for sure. Yeah, he'll be fine. By the way, everyone else and I are honored that you are so concerned about us, thank you."

"He'll be fine? He's not now?"

"He'd be here if he was fine now."

"Well, what happened?"

"Uh...I don't think you should hear abo-"

"Johanna. Stop. Tell me now."

"You're pushy, you know that? The doctors are going to kill me. He shielded you in the bombs. Both of you were far enough away from the bomb, it wasn't fatal, but he's pretty banged up."

I mentally kick him for being so darn heroic and myself for making him be. All my fault. Yet again. "He'll be alright?"

"Definetely," she confirms. I see relief in her eyes, as if she thinks she's avoiding a subject.

"You're hiding something."

"Am not," she says quickly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Johanna..."

"Fine. Someone didn't make it out."

I close my eyes. Thinking of Peeta, hoping she didn't just lie to me. She seems to sense this. "It wasn't Peeta."

My eyes remain closed. "Who?"

"Gale," she says and it sounds as though she's choking it out.

Gale. My hunting partner. My best friend. My brother, basically. Gone. Dead.

Blown to bits. Just like it would of been if it was in the mines. It was always some sort of prison to him. Always swore that he'd never end up on one of those accident lists. Never leave his family.

Now he's gone. Dead.

"How's Rory?"

"Not too good, but he's holding up. That's the Hawthorne's for you. You District Twelvers are all so annoyingly stubborn."

I want to change the subject. "How is Peeta?"

"He's fine. Well, no. He's livid. He wants to see you, but Doc has him confined to bed."

"Am I confined?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm guessing so. Unconscious for two days tends to be a pretty good reason for confinement."

"Too bad," I say, trying to get up, sending protests through my body. I collapse. Johanna helps me up, smirking. She expected that.

"Walk much?"

"Not for the past two months."

"Point taken. Here you go," she says, lifting me up, tossing her crutches to the side.

"Johanna," I groan.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to see him or not?"

"What about your foot?"

"Really?" Right. Two hunger games. She can power through a bad foot.

"Fine. Point taken."

"Exactly. Besides, Peeta'd kill me if I let you walk."

She brings me to Peeta's hospital room.

She opens the door, and I prepare myself for what I might see.

He looks...good. Similiar to how we looked after the war. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I decide that it's better than what could of happened for what he did.

It's clear he's in pain though, even with the smile lighting up his face at seeing me. Johanna shoos the doctors away, who, may I add, aren't thrilled to see me out of bed. Nonetheless, they oblige and Peeta makes room for me on his hospital bed, where Johanna sets me down. She leaves too.

He just wraps his arms around me, again carefully, like everyone else has. I snuggle into him, again, ignoring the pain of moving. 

"I love you," I said softly.

"I think you're completely mad to still be able to. But I love you too."

I pull away and study him. What does he mean? Why? "Why would I be mad to be able to?"

He sighed. "I let you go _there,_" he said, spitting the word out in frustration with himself. Then his tone softens. "And I nearly lost you because of it."

He kisses me, but I pull away again and frown. "I would of gone anyways," I said stubbornly. "And I don't regret it." The thought of Rue or Peeta going instead...I would go back in a heartbeat to protect them.

He sighs. "Of course you don't. And here I was thinking you may have gotten a sense of self-preservation."

"What about you? Where's your self-preservation?" Light heartedness aside, I realize how upset at him I am for protecting me.

"What do you mean?" he asks, playing dumb.

"You know what."

He sighs. "If I didn't do that, you'd have died. We both would of, probably. So I protected you, in hopes that you'd make it out."

His logic was flawed. "Make it out to what?" 

"I'm not the only factor in your life now, Katniss. You know that. Prim. Rue. Your mother. G-...you have other people who are important to you," he said, almost saying Gale, but catching himself.

So it wasn't that flawed. But still. I couldn't go on without him. I'm admittedly annoyed at him thinking I could. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking that I could be strong and go on without you. You know I'm not that strong."

"I know that it would be hard, Katniss. You are strong enough. Let me make myself perfectly clear. I want you to go on in life if something happened to me."

"And the same goes for you. But that's easier said than done. If you died yest- two days ago - you think I'd have been able to take that? And what about Rue?"

"Nothing happened, Katniss. We're both going to be okay," he soothes.

_That reinforces in your mind that you did the right thing._

I frown, remembering my response.

_I did do the right thing._

And I did. I'll never regret that.

So that makes it a lot harder to stay mad at Peeta. Because he did do "the right thing".

But "the right thing" is a lot harder to do than "the thing best for yourself".

"I understand," I say reluctantly, the words tasting bitter in my mouth. But it's unfair to stay mad when I've put him in that position so many times before.

He raises his eyebrows in question. "I've been there," I remind him and he nods, taking me back into his arms.

"You definetely have," he murmurs into my hair. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I did the right thing."

"It's alright. I'm just paranoid," I mumble softly.

"That's okay."

Haymitch walks in and I get up, giving him a hug, trying to not show how much I'm struggling with it. "Good to see you, sweetheart. You are doing better than I thought you'd be," he says, murmuring the first part, but saying the last part loud enough for Peeta to hear, setting me back down on the bed. I silently thank him.

"Bruised up, but I'll be alright," I lie.

I hear Peeta mutter something under his breath that I can't make out.

"Yeah, the doctor's caught me up," he says quietly, clearly not buying it, but playing along.

"You two aren't very convincing," Peeta tells Haymitch.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Anyways, we're leaving for Thirteen soon. The nurse is bringing wheelchairs and," he holds up his hand to stop my protests. "That's not an option."

I groan and look at a very amused Peeta. He smiles apologetically.

"Sorry. It's for the best anyways," he apologizes. Haymitch nods in agreement.

A question occurs to me. "Haymitch, did Effie have her baby?"

He nods proudly. "Ever McKala Abernathy. I called her and she says that we'll have to catch up."

I smile faintly. "Congratulations. We'll catch up, soon, I promise."

He gives me a smile. "Alright. I've got to go talk to Plutarch, makes plans for hospital beds."

"You don't mean..." my voice fades.

"Yeah, sweetheart. You're still in no shape to be up and about. Especially...being you."

"You tend to bring trouble on yourself," Peeta explains softly, and I can hear the relief in his voice.

I groan again. Haymitch then leaves.

I look to Peeta. "Anyway that you'd help me get out of this?"

"If I knew how, I wouldn't. I want you to focus on getting better."

"What about you?"

"Well, they want me to spend a few days in the hospital, and then I'll be where ever you are."

"Rue?"

"Johanna talked to me about it. She's going to take her until I can. Just for sleeping arrangements, besides that she'll be with us. Or Mabry."

I smile slightly. "They're friends now?"

He nods. "Mabry's helped Rue and I through a lot."

"Then I owe her a thank you."

He kisses me lightly. The nurse wheels in two wheelchairs. She helps me into one, then Peeta.

Haymitch comes back. "Ready to go?"

We nod and he pushes me down the hall, followed by Peeta. I feel uneasy, being away from Peeta or Prim. Johanna even. Scared that they'll leave and the screams will come back. Then I remember that Peeta is behind me, and Haymitch is pushing me, so that we must be safe.

I try to relax. We catch up with Caspian, Johanna, Annie, Prim, Rory, Mabry, and Plutarch.

"Mum, how is True?"

Annie bites her lip. "She's...alright. Or going to be. She barely managed getting out of Four, so, the injuries are...severe. She'll be in the hospital for awhile."

"How long?"

"A week or so longer...Caspian, it's not just physical. The doctors are saying she's insane..." Annie trails off, almost definetely thinking of herself after her games.

"It's okay, Mum. I'll take care of her...it'll be okay," Caspian says, trying to mollify her. "I know some pretty amazing people that have come out of insanity."

Annie smiles. I can see how much Caspian helped her, anyone could.

I smile slightly at the scene and I feel Peeta's eyes on my back. I turn around and see he's smiling warmly at me.

I hear Prim's voice mumbling that it'll be alright. I turn see her comforting Rory, someone who's upset, but most definetely won't admit it. She knows this, reading him easily like she always does.

Maybe we'll get through this war, with these people and these hearts.


	46. Chapter 45

**Skipping ahead to Thirteen. Sorry for the wait on it. It was pure laziness. Here's a sad filler chapter. But next chapters going to be eventful. We meet True this chapter. Darling, that one is.**

**Chapter 45**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake with a start, hearing crying. Looking over, I see Katniss, tears streaming down her face, but she's asleep. She's crying and whimpering softly, and she looks so...broken. I would go to the end of the world to reassure her that everything's okay again.

But for now, they're nothing but empty words.

I contemplate waking her, because it may startle her of course, but I want to get her mind away from that place. My stomach twists as I guess at what they've done to her, and only guess, because she won't tell. More she feels like she can't.

I decide it's better that I wake her up, mostly for my selfish reason of not wanting to see her in so much pain. I get up quietly and gently nudge her shoulder. She closes her eyes more forming a crease in her forehead and starts to shrink away, but I try to stop her. Bad choice. She shakes her head and tries to move away. The machines she's hooked up to start shifting.

"Katniss, love, you need to stay still, you'll hurt yourself. Katniss, it's alright," I murmur, pleading her to wake up.

She squeezes her eyes shut more for a second and then opens them cautiously. Relief floods her features. She looks up at me. "Sorry," she mumbles, cheeks tinged with pink and tears.

I pull her close and hug her to my chest, gently. "Why would you apologize?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," she says quietly, frustrated. "It's not fair to you to have to wake up every night just because I can't seem to get through a night without nightmares."

"You know I don't mind," I reply softly.

She frowns. "I know you do. I know that right now, you're not happy."

"Because you're in pain," I clarify.

"Exactly," she says. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Again, I don't mind dealing with it," I repeat.

"But I mind."

"Well that's simply because your extremely stubborn," I say, with a weak attempt at lightness. "What was your dream about?"

She looks down, hiding her expression. I tilt up her chin and she sighs. "...Screaming," she says finally, deciding to confide in me, curling up to me.

"Screaming?"

"It was like the Jabberjays," she chokes out. "So convincing..."

I pull her closer. "Who?"

"You, Rue, my mother...Prim, our daughter, not my sister...those were the worst..." she says, taking shallow breaths. "They used that girl for Caspian. It was better when he first came...in a selfish sort of way."

"I understand," I say, because I do.

"He was able to tell me everyone was okay," she said quietly. "But that didn't really last long. Soon he was just as sure everyone back home was gone as me."

"You thought we were..."

"Yeah," she said bitterly. "Well, not towards the end. Snow talked to me...after the announcement."

I don't have to ask what announcement. "What'd she say?"

"She thought you and Rue were going to throw yourselves into this war once you thought I was dead." She studies me for a minute. "She was right."

She doesn't look angry, just like she made a statement and she thought nothing less. "Yes, she was," I say softly.

"Partly," she amends. "Rue didn't."

Right. She doesn't know about Rue. "She tried," I say honestly.

She looks at me with piercing eyes. "What?"

"She wanted to go on the rescue. She volunteered. She talked her way into Command," I don't mention Prim.

"How did she manage that?" Katniss asks calmly.

"Uh," I say hesistantly.

"Peeta?" she asks. "I get it. I just want to know how."

"She sold Prim on it and Prim talked me into it."

She nods calmly. "Prim's always been gullible," she says quietly, but there's a unmasked note of pain in her voice. "What time is it?"

**Mabry's POV**

Annie came over and asked me if I'd talk to Caspian's friend. Think it'd help a lot if she knew '_someone going through the same thing'. _What does that mean? I haven't really dealt with anything like that since the Games. But that'd probably be what she means. Prim. Aquari.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts, which is why I don't want to go. I really rather not, since it's what we'll be talking about. Annie said she lost someone close to her, really close. She got called off once I asked _who._ So that's all I know. And the fact that Caspian's going to come in about two minutes to take me to her room.

_Knock knock._ And that'd be him.

I open the door. There he is, every bit as gorgoeus as his father, but scarred tremendously. If it weren't for my arena time, I'd be surprised at what could happen in one or two days. Bags under his eyes tell me he hasn't slept, but otherwise he looks fairly healthy. You know, for being tortured that is. Normally, he'd be catorgorized under wreck.

I give him a nod and don't bother with sarcasm. It just seems wrong, seeing as I've never met him and what he's been through. "Hopefully we can work this out."

"Yeah," he says. "I don't get it. Everyone tells me you're snarky and sarcastic."

"Yeah...but seeing as..."

"Don't treat me any different because of the circumstances. I'm lucky to be where I am."

I accept it with a shrug. Not everyone needs pity, and he definitely isn't someone who needs it. I look around mockingly. "Fair enough. And yeah, amazing place, Thirteen is. Really love what they've done with the new shade of grey."

But I know what he means. Ever since I got out of the arena, I've appreciated more. Was able to appreciate that the sun does still come out. There was no sun or sunsets in the arena. Just one closed up freezing box.

He shrugs. "It's hard to explain."

"Then don't. I was just messing with you. I know what you meant."

"How?"

"Arena?"

"Oh right. I forgot."

I look at him, feeling annoyed and almost envious. "I wish I could."

"Sorry, that was phrased wrong."

I shrug. "What does it matter? Next week, the Games were supposed to come on. I don't imagine the Capitol being able to pluck twenty-four kids out of their homes. If that happens, I'll eat my left shoe."

"You have a point," he says thoughtfully.

"Usually do. Mostly comes off as mindless blabbling though," I joke.

"Mabry?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Can I ask a thoughtless prying question?"

I know what's coming. I don't know why I respond, but I do. "It is terrible in there. You see people who you got close to, with lives ahead of them, die. You can only imagine what's going on at home...and sometimes you start to not care," I say with my tone blank.

"Wow," he says.

"Yeah," I say. "Wow's not the word."

"I'm sorry I pried."

"Whatever," I say, brushing it off. "No good to bottle up anyways."

"Right," he says. Curiousity and fear bubbles over and before I know it these next stupid words escape my mouth.

"Can I ask a question much like yours?"

"I know what you'll ask," he says. "It's terrible in there, but not for the reasons anyone else would expect. It's the mental stuff that goes on. They toy with emotions, they trigger nerves. I thought everyone at home was dead."

I don't know how to reply to that, so I shut my mouth. He nods.

"Yeah, it was worse for Katniss. You expericenced about three weeks in the arena and I two days in the cell. Katniss was in there for three months."

"I'm surprised she didn't lose her mind."

"Yeah, I guess she's used to it."

I frown. "That's so sick and twisted."

"Yeah it is. Why do you think she's so protective of her daughters...daughter."

"Don't deny that she ever existed," I say, annoyed. "It's an insult to her memory."

"I know," he says softly. "I just didn't think it'd be fair to mention her. With everything that's going on. I knew her too, you know. It's just as painful for me," he adds firmly.

"Just as painful? Ha."

"Look, I cared about her just as much. Aquari too."

"Well aren't you popular?" I snap harshly. I don't know why this is affecting me so badly, but it is and I'm liking Caspian less by the second. What right does he have to say that he knows what I'm going through? Prim died for me. I held her hand during her last breaths. Nightmares of Aquari's gruesome end still haunt me. Rue might know what I'm going through. Maybe. But him? No. Absolutely not. In what universe...

"I've known Prim since we were both babys. We used to visit eachother a lot. When she was six she had a thing for flower laurels. She would make one for everyone. She'd also insist on group hugs often, until Peeta'd tickle her-"

I find myself drinking in his words. I shake my head and clear the thoughts. "Did she die for you? Did you hold her hand? Because I think that's worth as much as knowing her since we were tots," I choke out. Anger fills my eyes, but I don't let my eyes meet his. Just walk ahead.

"Look that's not my fau-"

"I didn't say it was. Didn't you hear me?" I whisper harshly. "Just don't tell me you know this pain."

He nods. "Sorry."

Deciding I don't want to spend another second with him, I say, "What room's she in again?"

"16."

"Great," I say, walking forward.

"Hey Mabry?"

"Yeah?" I say, not really listening.

"She's Aquari's twin."

I stop dead in my tracks. Half torn between wanting to beg him to find someone else for the job, anyone but me and simply not talking to him.

I decide on option one. I shut my eyes real tight and mumble, "I can't do this."

"And she cracks," he says quietly, but it's not harsh. "If anyone can-"

"Do it, you can," I finish annoyed, opening my eyes. "Save your breath."

"It's true," he says. "And..."

"And?"

"Aquari would have wanted her sister happy," he says. I shut my eyes again, knowing he's right.

"You're right," I croak. "But I can't make promises I can't keep, Caspian. I've been down that road. I can't...I can't go back."

"Like what?"

"I promised myself I'd keep my sister safe. Rue safe. I swore that I'd stay strong and avenge Prim and Aquari's death."

"I think the real problem is that you're still blaming yourself for surviving."

"Don't go all-knowing on me-"

"It's just survivor's guilt. Every Victor goes through it, Mabry."

"Whatever, play mental doctor. But that's not the point," I snap.

"Please, Mabry. I need this."

I stomp off.

Towards the hospital wing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if I go physco chick," I shout over my shoulder. He follows behind, probably feeling very proud of his sorry self.

By the time we get to the hospital, I'm fairly nervous. My fingers tap subconciously against the reception desk and I look around anxiously, as if I'm expecting Aquari to pop out of thin air.

Prim walks up with a pen behind her ear. I give a nervous smile. She looks to Caspian then her eyes flitter back to me. I almost open my mouth to say there's nothing going on but she gives me a sad, knowing smile.

"Here to see True?"

I nod weakly. She sighs. "Follow me, then."

She pushes open a door marked 'Mental Stability Problems' and turns to a door somewhat down the hall and knocks. A hoarse, "Who is there?" causes her to push the door open. Caspian follows and I follow suit uncertainly.

It almost knocks me off my feet and I have to take several steadying breaths. I feel as though I'm staring at Aquari. She doesn't have that trusting look, though. She looks at me and just about bursts my ears.

"What the hell is she doing in here? Caspian, she sent Aquari to the mutt! How could you bring that devil here?"

Doctors behind a glass wall take furious notes. Caspian looks at her in alarm. "No, no, no True! She's good, I swear! She's here to help you!"

She looks slightly interestered but then shakes her head, regaining her anger. "How? I don't want help from her!"

I roll my eyes and sit down next to her bed. "Hey, True. I'm Mabry."

"I know who you are."

"Yeah. Figured as much. As much of a devil that we all know I am, I'm well informed too and here to help."

She frowns at my sarcasm. "I don't want your help. You're no better than the mutt."

"True, very true. If it helps, I don't want to be here either," I say in a light voice designed to make her annoyed. I know she's mad and all but I don't really care after what she said. I cared about Aquari and Prim. A lot.

"Then we have a compromise. Go."

" 'fraid not. See, thing is, I have to be here. I was close to Aquari. So were you, yeah, yeah. I know. Great, but I don't care about who was closer. Feel free to take offense."

Caspian is shooting daggers at me, but I ignore him. Her tiny hands curl into fists and she looks at me with such a malice that Aquari never would've been capable of. I meet her eyes.

"Don't try it. I don't care if you're mad, I'll protect myself. But feel free to give me a reason," I say easily.

She really wants to hurt me, I can tell, but it's very clear she's restraining herself and I deem it safe.

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on a fight," I say harshly. "I did come to help." I look her straight in the eye. "Believe it or not, I loved Aquari just as much as you did. Probably more, since I'm here because it's what she'd have wanted. You don't care about that anymore. Any help you accept from me or anyone else is to help yourself, not for Aquari. You've already given up being tough for her. You just care about yourself. What she wanted doesn't matter anymore."

And that's when I get clawed in the face by a mad woman.

It hurts, yes, but nothing terrible. She drags her nails down my face. I remove her hands from my face as gently as I can manage and get up.

I turn to Caspian, who I find is glaring at me. "It's what's going to help. Though the rest of you are going to sweeten up for her, don't expect me to. She needs to know the truth. Like I said, if it was for anyone but Aquari, I'd be gone by now. But I'm still up for helping, if she is."

"Bye Mabry," Caspian says through his teeth.

I turn on my heel and go. Prim comes up with a wet towel and starts dabbing at my face.

"I heard. That went well."

"Well, I didn't have the mental breakdown, so yeah, guess it did."

"Admittedly you were a bit harsh, Mab."

I shrug. "I know. But it was true and if no one else was going to tell her-"

"I know. Sorry about what she said too."

"Again, it was true. If no one was going to tell me, then I'm happy she did."

"Mabry-"

"Look," I push the towel away half-heartedly. "It's just a few scratches. I'll be okay. You should be with Katniss."

She looks like she wants to protest, but I wave goodbye and walk off before she can.

I realize as I'm walking back to my room that there's a reason today came at such full force.

I never got used to Aquari's death. I did grieve over Prim, but Aquari? No. Suddenly, I find myself disgusted with myself. How could I forget Aquari, like she never existed? I can't believe myself. I start thinking against my will about how she always smiled, how she was learning to be sarcastic, and I almost have a smile on my face until I remember what all those things led up to; how she died.

I get to my room and do something I haven't really, really done in a long time.

Cried.

_And she cracks._

**Arie's POV**

I go to Command and Mabry's not there. Logan looks at me, worried.

"She's alright, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday. No smoke inhaled or anything," I reassure him firmly.

Johanna strides into the room, crutches probably laying forgotten in her room.

To my surprise, she comes to me.

"I have some bad news, Arie."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, nothing _new. _Your family's fine, don't worry," she says. "It's just...both of your mentors were found dead, along with your prep team. They never made it here."

"Oh," I choke out. Seeder. Dead. It just sounds so sour and wrong in my mind.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," and it seems like she truly is. I nod. She walks away, before I call her back.

"Have you seen Mabry?"

"No, she's not here?" she asks, looking around.

"Not here, here," I say. "I'm sure it's no big deal, I just wanted to know."

She smiles uneasily. "It's Mabry we're talking about. It's always a big deal." She then walks off quickly.

I frown and follow after her.

Logan tries to follow me, I stop him. "I'll be right back."


	47. Chapter 46

**And next chapter. Ze eventful chapter.**

**Mabry's POV**

I find myself far too overcome with emotions. I suddenly feel like the walls are closing in. I need air. Real, fresh air.

I run to the first floor and throw open the door, upsetting two soldiers. I climb up warily. I get to the top and breathe in heavily. It feels good, but heavy in my lungs. The cold air chills my face. I close my eyes and find myself shaking with anger and sadness.

"Why," I croak. "Why did they have to die? It's my fault." It feels like the realization hits me, full force and brutally.

I collapse to the ground sobbing. "All my fault."

I try hard to stop, I really do. But the tears don't stop flowing, blurring my vision. It almost feels good. Hearing the truth be repeated to me, echoing in my head. I hear footsteps, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I look up.

I find it's only Johanna and Arie and I breathe a sigh of relief.

That is, until I realize my face is covered in scratches and I'm a sobbing mess. I duck my head in shame. They are both looking at me, worried.

Johanna kneels beside me. "You okay?"

Arie sits next to her.

I nod. "Just needed some fresh air."

Johanna raise her eyebrows unbelievingly. "How much of an idiot do you think I am? I mean, I get Arie, but me? Really?"

I give a weak laugh as Arie pouts jokingly. Johanna looks up and her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Hide. Behind that bush. Now," she directs. I look up and see a hovercraft.

With the Capitol seal on it.

For such a small person, Johanna can seem very intimidating. "Are you deaf? Now!"

Arie runs and I follow her. We hide ourselves behind the bush as the hovercraft lands. We look to eachother in horror and peer through the bush.

A woman comes out and walks to Johanna.

"Snow," I breathe.

"Hello, Johanna," she says pleasantly. "What brings you up here?"

"Fresh air," Johanna answers coldly, swiftly, easily. "So stuffy down there. What brings you here?"

"Hm, Johanna, how much of a fool do you think I am? You seem more tense than you would be if it were just me here."

"What? Who do you think I have with me? I don't date."

"I didn't mean a date. More like a child."

"I know who you mean and I'm surprised you think you have the right to call her a child."

"Well, Mason, where is she?"

"And why would I know?"

"You're her mentor."

"Was. Her and I haven't spoken for months," she lies easily.

"Hm, and why not?"

"Run-in after the Games. She doesn't need anyone, and most definitely not me," she says harshly, as if she was bitter about the fake subject. "You still haven't told me why you're here?"

"The Games are next week," Snow glares. "We need tributes."

"Well," Johanna says mockingly. "Aren't you daring?"

But she's obviously more tense than she was a second ago.

"Yes," she says. "Mind you, I don't care whether the person's thirty or...ten, perhaps." I realize she's not talking about Rue because Johanna tenses even further.

"Don't you dare."

"I thought you didn't care about her anymore?"

"I get the vibe you aren't here to talk about feelings."

"Haven't you learned not to get close to people? You'll only end up dead. Or getting them killed, that is."

I find myself standing and walking in front of Johanna.

"You are so very stupid, Mabry," Johanna groans. But she's worried for me.

"Well," Snow says. "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Clesdy."

"Don't hurt her," I growl.

"All you have left, is she?"

"That's enough," Johanna says dangerously. "Go back to the compartment."

Peacekeepers don't give me much a choice, as they come out of the hovercraft, grabbing my arms. They're dressed in the Thirteen uniforms. Arie runs to the door, and escapes. I take it for the win, knowing very well where she's going.

To alert the people in the most danger. And Sound, if she has time.

"Tell me, Mabry. Where's Rue?"

"Rue?" I ask, feigning confusion. "As in the Mellark's daughter?"

"That's enough," Johanna repeats. "Let her go," she growls.

"See, we need to know. So, no I don't think I will. Mabry, I do not pity young children. Where's Maple if you can't seem to remember where Rue is?"

"I don't know," I say, but it's less believable.

"Where is she? I ask again."

"I don't know," I whisper, my voice failing me.

Apparently, the peacekeepers are armed. I feel a gun press to my temple. I don't doubt for a second that she won't do it, too. I see Johanna's eyes go...scared.

In a second, she has disarmed another Peacekeeper. I see her pressing a gun against Snow's temple.

"I won't shoot her if you don't shoot her," she states fiercely.

"Don't," Snow demands, unfazed by the gun pressed to her head and the gun doesn't leave my head. "I ask you, one last time, Mabry. Where are they?"

"Mab," Johanna says, almost pleading. "Just answer them." It's simple. _Rue's in Command and Maple's safe in my compartment. Compartment 2 on the fourth floor._

But it's betrayal. "I don't know," I say, regaining confidence.

"We'll find them for ourselves then," Snow says dangerously. "_Fire_."

You know that feeling, when you think that your life is going to end? How I felt with Tritan. How I feel here. I hear the gunshot. I hear the cry.

I don't feel the pain.

I see Johanna holding a gun and a dead Peacekeeper next to me. The one that nearly killed me. I look to Johanna.

"You are so so very stupid," she pants.

I smile apologetically. The other Peacekeepers take out guns and point them towards us.

Johanna looks to me. I look at them and then back to the door, processing thoughts quickly. We need help.

A whole district of people below us and I just now figure that out. I open my mouth, pray that it works, and start screaming. Johanna looks at me in confusion, but I keep going until the two soldiers come up.

Took them long enough. Really, you'd think it's sound proof. My throat feels hoarse, but mission accomplished.

"You're insane!" they shout. Johanna catches on and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, peabrains, over there," she gestures to the running people.

They chase after them. Johanna looks at me.

"I didn't need help."

"Sure you didn't."

"I had a plan."

"Obviously."

"Don't risk your neck for me."

"Is a simple 'thank you' that difficult?"

"Yes," she says, walking back. I look at the puffy white clouds almost wistfully.

Johanna snorts at my dramatic attitude. "C'mon, kid."

**Katniss' POV**

They pulled a Beetee.

They wheeled me straight down to Command. Peeta wasn't thrilled about that and it's not very productive, seeing as my ability to focus has basically disappeared, my mind always wandering elsewhere.

So instead, I simply sit uncomfortably in Command as I feel people's eyes piercing me from every direction.

"Katniss, it's just hard for them to adjust to," Peeta reasons quietly, sensing just how awkward this is.

But that doesn't seem to be it. Some look like they did during the last war. Wanting guidance from a broken girl who can't give it.

Others, like Sound, can barely conceal their cold hatred. I didn't grasp why for a second, before I realized, I killed Coin. Though I hated her, a lot of people didn't.

And I shot an arrow through her head.

I think I just realized what Peeta meant when he explained that there were difficulties while I was in the Capitol.

Johanna walks in with Mabry and sits next to me as Mabry goes to talk with Rue.

"That girl is a walking death trap," she says bitterly. "I hate Snow."

"Why? She wasn't here, was she?" I ask, quiet enough that Peeta won't hear.

"Yeah, she was. Trying to get...tributes. Mabry's smart, though. Started screaming to get the guards attention. They thought she was mental, but it drove Snow off."

"So what'd she do wrong?"

"Snow made one of her threats and Mabry came out of her hiding spot to act all noble. Idiot. Nearly got herself killed."

"How?"

"Well, once it was obvious she wouldn't tell-"

"Tell what?"

"Where a few key tributes might be."

"Rue?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yeah," she says truthfully, but is carefully gauging my reaction.

You know that moment? When you realize, realize that you just can't handle it anymore?

This is that moment.


	48. Chapter 47

**I don't own Twifail. (Thank God.) Or Harry Potter. (I wish.) I do own a Jimmy Foxx baseball card that I've discovered is worth a whopping $2.00. I'm rich!**

**Katniss' POV**

I press the point of the knife to my throat, feel the cold metal. Why they let me have weapons, I don't know, but it's a Victor thing with them. They know we like the sense of sercurity.

_Don't think. Don't think about it, Katniss. Just do it. You know you can't handle it all, not anymore._

_Or maybe you can. Maybe you just won't try. Think of what Peeta'd say. How he'll feel when he wakes up and finds you dead._

Peeta. Fast asleep, unaware of what's going on. What he'd say.

_At least don't think of Peeta._

_Rue then. She needs you._

I think of Prim's final moments and her brave image.

_She doesn't need me anymore._

I give a soft sob at the thought. I hate tears, but in my final moments they seem highly appropriate.

I press the knife down. Feel it begin to draw blood, not deep at all.

Will myself to finish it, just press-

"Katniss?"

Peeta's voice for once definitely doesn't comfort me.

"You're supposed to be asleep," I say softly.

His calm voice tells me he hasn't gotten a clear vision of me. "And I was. I heard you."

"How?"

"You should know how light of a sleeper I-" he begins. He's seen me. I feel him pulling away my hand from my throat and unclenching my fingers, wrapped tightly around the handle of the knife. "Katniss?"

I close my eyes. "I can't do it anymore, Peeta."

"I don't think I can either," Peeta says carefully, his voice still calm and measured.

I hear running water and Peeta comes over to me and gently dabs at the scratch on my neck with a wet washcloth. "But I imagine that you'd rather that I don't commit suicide."

I don't think I've had a conversation with Peeta this awkward since the rebellion. So I let him do the talking. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head.

"Physically," he amends.

"Yeah, I'm fine physically," I croak.

"Okay," he says weakly as he leads me back to the bed and lies me down.

"Go to sleep, Katniss," he says, not devoid of emotion or cold, but almost...given up.

I think it hurts more.

"Peeta," I start hesistantly.

He shakes his head tiredly. "I'm lucky I didn't loose you tonight. Go to _sleep_, Katniss." His tone just _challenges _me. Go ahead, argue.

**Peeta's POV**

I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't woken up. The very thought'll keep me up, watching, I'm sure.

Am I mad at her?

No. I don't think I can really be mad at Katniss for being that desperate. I've been there, like most Victors have.

Nonetheless, I'm worried. The Katniss I know...never would've resorted to that.

What did they do to her?

I pick up the knife and clean it off, finding myself more and more upset by the second.

I walk to the receptionist's desk, where Prim sits, obviously tired.

"Prim?"

"Night shift. They like security."

"I recommend _not _allowing patients to have knives." I set the knife down on the desk. "Especially not unstable desperate Victors."

She looks up, any sign of drowsiness gone. "She's okay, right?"

"Sure, Prim. Physically she is."

"Sometimes mentally's more important. People can recover easily from physically."

"Right. Just make sure she doesn't have any weapons, please. I nearly lost her."

"Of course, Peeta. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Prim. Not your fault," I say, realizing that I was sort of putting it on her.

"Sort of is," she says with a shaky yawn. "Goodnight, Peeta."

"Night, Prim."

I go to the room and search for any other weapons, finding another knife. That's all. I hide it, planning to get rid of it tomorrow.

For now, I lie down, knowing full well I'm not going to sleep.

**Arie's POV**

I hear a knocking on the door.

What the hell? It's 2 a.m.

I open it, starting to tell the person off.

"What the hell? You woke me-"

"You don't look like you were sleeping," said the person.

"Yeah well I'm a Victor, try sleeping-"

It's Mabry, in all her smudged mascara and pajama glory. Wait- why the hell is she wearing mascara? Probably make-up from a propo that she couldn't be bothered to take off. Oh, I can hear the Capitol complaints now. _Acne_, _Mabry_, _acne!_

"Funny. I'm a Victor too. What Games?"

"Seventy-sixth," I answer, playing along.

"I think I remember that one."

"What a coincidence. What do you need, Mab?"

She looks down, face red. "I don't know, really. Woke up and didn't really think about it. Just someone to talk to, I guess."

"Well come on in, kid."

She comes in and plops down on the polka-dotted bed.

She looks around at the postered walls and smiled weakly.

"This room's a breath of fresh air. I'd rather living in vivid pink for the rest of my life. Grey reminds me of death, whereas pink would just annoy me to no end."

I don't have to ask why it'd bother her so much. Trapped, emotionally and physically, and constantly reminded of death. Worst idea for a young Victors. "Ah, yes. Very cozy. You and Johanna, at eachother's throats, living in a exploded flamingo."

She makes a face at the thought.

"But I agree, Mab, this place is almost as bad as the-"

I cut myself off and she nods. "Yeah, it is. I feel so trapped."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to have a civilized conversation with someone who may not annoy the living hell out of me to such a extent that I want to tear their throats out."

"Oh, come on. That's an exaggeration."

"Caspian, thinking he's handled what we have. Johanna, sometimes, well most of the time. True, she hated me from the second I walked it..given I could've refrained from threats but she started those. Snow. Everyone either blames me or excuses me. Must I go on? "

"What do you mean? Do you want to be blamed or excused. What about Rue?"

"I know it's my fault they're dead. I don't want to be excused. Maybe it's too much to ask for, it probably is, but I guess what I really want is to be forgiven."

"Alright, we need to have a talk. Look, Mab, no one can blame you for what happened in there. It doesn't matter if you shot an arrow through their skull or held their hand while they took their last breaths. No matter what, what hapened in the arena because it wasn't your _fault._"

It was blunt and harsh, but it seemed to do the trick. She sighs. "Thanks, Ar."

"Anytime, hun. And Rue?"

"Lately, she's...depressingly strong. I get it, I do, but it makes any conversation feel fake. Did I mention that she has a thing for lying now?"

I think about it for a second.

"I think it's her way of coping. Like mine is eating like a slob and screaming at people and yours is going into a state of robot. Or you go ballistic."

"State of robot?"

"Utterly emotionless. Or you go harsh on yourself and start sobbing."

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted playfully before getting serious again. "So?"

"That's her way of dealing with greif," I repeat patiently.

"Oh," she almost grumbles. "It's a little unbearable."

"It could be worse," I say, thinking of Logan when he's gotten upset before. It's hard, because no one's the same anymore. He used to be so collected. Now, he can't seem to handle greif...at all. He actually makes himself sick with depression. He hides it though, which I think is my biggest problem with it all.

She senses that I'm upset with the topic. "So, what's going on with Logan and you?"

"Not much," I say, which is true. Our lives have been considerably uneventful, considering that there's a war going on.

"Is he going to let you fight?" Everyone's expecting another big fight, like last rebellion.

"I expect he'll have to," I say softly.

**Mabry's POV**

She looks upset at the thought of fighting the Capitol. "Aren't you 'sposed to be happy?"

"Why?"

"Because it's the Capitol. And Snow. They deserve it."

"I worry about us rebels, sometimes, Mab. The idea of this fight is just as appealing to us as it is them. Aren't we better than that?" she muses thoughtfully.

"God, you're insightful at 2 in the morning," I say, sort of taken back. "And this is different. We're fighting because we have to, _they're _fighting because they can."

"And we're both fighting. Does our cause make a difference when innocent chi-people die? They're nothing more than tri-_citizens," _she said, getting annoyed with her slipping up.

_Children. Tributes. People. Citizens. _

"You're right," I choke out. But I can't back out. Because the Mockingjay _absolutely positively has to _fight.

I know that even before I ask. And that's alright. I need to fight. For Maple. And Rue. And Arie. I think.

Or not.

"Hey, Mab, you okay?"

"You- you're definitely right," I say, my oblivious little mind coming to the realization. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" I ask desperately, begging her to come up with a logical reason for doing this.

"I mean I don't like what we're doing, but it needs to be done."

"Oh," I say, looking down, now sort of torn. Is it _bad _to want to fight? I _want _to stop this.

"You're too hard on yourself," Arie states.

"That's real news, Ar."

She grips my shoulders and locks her eyes with mine.

"Innocent children are _dying, _Mab. This is a cause worth fighting for. I'm sorry. I should be all for this fight."

"What about the innocents that die?"

"Well my guess is that they'll be in a much better place than this."

I gently move her hands. "Why am I so unsure about all this? Why don't I know who I am anymore?"

"It's called the fact that you're ten. Look, tomorrow tell them all to go. Leave you be. Promise me that. If you want, we'll hang out. But you need a day off. And sleep in. God, how much sleep have you gotten in the past week?"

I look down. "Maybe five, ten hours?"

"What the hell? You should be sleeping that much in a _night_."

"Sorry," I say, blushing.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? Mab, you need to rest."

"I'm fine," I say, stifling a yawn.

"Right. Go to bed, Mab."

"Hey, Ar?"

"Yeah?"

I feel ashamed, but I ask anyways. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, kid," she says, smiling slightly. "Go to sleep."

I pull the covers over me and grab a pillow.

"Night, Mab."

"Night, Ar."

I snuggle into the pillow and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up at 3 in the afternoon. No doubt that was Arie's work. I sigh and start to get up.

"Park it," a voice rings out.

I barely conceal a smile as I sit back down.

"Hey, Arie."

"Hey, Mab. So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmph. Go outside," I say, knowing very well the answer.

"'Cause that went so well last time. Sorry, kiddo, not gonna happen."

"Fine. Reading?"

"You like to read?"

"Sure," I say. "What's your favorite?"

"Twilight," Arie answers happily. I shake my head sadly.

"Twihard? Eugh. Harry Potter all the way."

"Harry Potter? As in 'yer a wizard, 'arry'," she says, imitating Hagrid, or trying to atleast. I give a laugh.

"Less scottish, more giant," I advise.

We erupt into giggles and I get the vibe that today's going to be a decent day.


	49. Chapter 48

**Peeta and Johanna are sort of strange in this chapter. Johanna's OOC in this...but think about it. And Peeta's stupid. Like stoopid, stupid. It annoyed me to write his part this chapter. But keep in mind that this is Peeta here. He sees the good and only the good in Katniss. He'll justify anything she does. I sort of felt that this is the mindset he'd be in.**

**Mabry's POV**

Arie and I had fun yesterday. Some of it was just talking. Some was reading. I even got her to take me outside, you know, before she heard the wind and scampered back down into this dungeon of ours.

Now, I am sitting in Command next to Arie and Johanna.

Sound bustles into the room in a business like manner. "Miss Clesdy and Miss Mason, you're not supposed to be here, you are supposed to be on a hovercraft to District 3."

"Hello to you too," I mutter, loud enough for her to hear.

"Hello, Miss Clesdy. I do hope you had a nice day off," she says in a exasperated, almost sarcastic tone.

"I did. Anyways, I think they'll wait for us, don't you?"

I hear Johanna's laugh turn into a nicely innocent cough. I salute Sound mockingly and walk off. Johanna falls into step next to me.

"Kid, you should be more careful. She doesn't care about you birds like Coin did. She'll kill you if you push her," she sounds sort of worried.

"I'll be careful, mu- Johanna," I say, knowing full well she heard the slip up. I look to the ground to hide my expression. I meant to say Johanna, but had said mum. Or started to, atleast.

"Mabry-"

"Shush."

"Shushing."

She shuts her mouth.

"Well, Johanna's silent. That's new," I joke weakly, looking back up. She scowls for a second, one of those I'm-trying-to-be-good-here-so-shut-the-hell-up-and-be-grateful scowls. Then she relents.

"Mabry..." she starts to say, but trails off, obviously wondering where she was going with that.

"Just leave it alone, Johanna."

"Mabry-"

"Just leave it, Johanna! It's not going to change so what's the point in trying?" I say harshly and loudly, loud enough that I'm surprised when she doesn't recoil.

"I know how you feel." I'm tired of people telling me they can commiserate and all that crap, so I don't answer. Johanna is Johanna and all that jazz, so she keeps going. "I won when I was fifteen. You know Snow, the old president? He wanted to sell me." She looked at me for a second, wondering if I need a deeper explanation.

I don't have to ask what she means, though, because I've heard the stories of other Victors often enough. I've never heard this from her before though, so I nod and urge her to keep going.

"Well, you know how I am. Speak, then think. And taking something like that? I'd have died first. I wish I died first," she says bitterly. I decide it's time to interfere.

"Jo-"

She goes on like she didn't hear me, "But no. Because Snow doesn't operate like that. Instead, he takes who you love most. Leaves you in the dust to decipher what you did. You're lucky, Mab. Your mother's death wasn't your fault."

"I didn't know," I say, trying to keep the pity out of my voice. But my voice betrays me and she hears it and shakes her head angrily.

"Pity's not what I'm looking for."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know," she says, frustrated with herself.

She shakes her head and, more gently this time. "You're missing the point. I lost my mum too. I know how it feels."

I feel a rush of appreciation for Johanna. "Thanks, Johanna. And I'm sorry."

"But-"

"But?"

She sighs. "Kid, I've noticed that you don't talk about this. Or anything of emotional matter. We can't let it get to be as bottled up as it was the other day. You have to talk to me. If it means you want someone to talk to or just to hang out when you're frustrated and don't want to talk. It doesn't matter to me."

I nod. "Thanks again, Jo."

Then she does something even less Johanna-like.

"And I know that you're still mentally pitying me. I want to make it clear, I'm fine where I am today, Mabry," she hesistates for a second. "And I'm lucky."

"Why?"

"I still have this little annoying victor who I love to death around. Maybe you've heard of her," she says, grinning. Then she looks at me meaningfully. "She's like a daughter to me."

I don't know how to respond so I hug her tightly. I feel like a little kid, but I don't give a crap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Johanna asks, amused.

There she is again. Back as quickly as she left.

I start to pull away, muttering an apology.

She hugs me tighter. "It's alright, kiddo."

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta looks at me, but it's like he's not looking at me. It's not like when he was hijacked, but almost cold and detached. Of course, that's exactly how he was when he was hijacked, too.

Only now he's fully aware of it.

"Are you okay?" I ask, then regret it.

"_I'm _fine, Katniss," he replies, almost coldly. He looks away.

"I'm sorry," I apologize in a whisper.

It's a good minute before he answers.

"That would count for absolutely nothing if I hadn't woke up. So why would it count now?"

"Because I'm not _dead, _Peeta," I say, frustrated.

"And that reinforces that idea in your mind that what happened yesterday didn't affect anyone, just because you are alive today, Katniss! Look, I've had too many close calls with you due to other people. Don't be throwing your life away with both hands," he says, and I hear Snow's words echoing in my head.

"I'm sorry. I just...couldn't take it anymore." It sounds like such a weak response after everything we've been through.

He continues as if he hadn't heard me, but I know he has by the flicker of pain on his cool face. "And Rue? She's like you. So strong, but so close to breaking. Imagine if she heard about this. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we both know full well that I'd have joined you not long after."

He gets up and leaves, a look of detachment on his face and devastation in his eyes. I close my eyes and put my head in my hands.

**Peeta's POV**

I get as far as the hallway before I sit, my back against the hard wall, my head in my hands. I close my eyes tightly.

I'm hurting her, I know. But she...she can't wave this one off. That was harsh, though.

I shouldn't have been that cold. Not with what she's going through.

But the Katniss I saw last night was the Katniss I saw over fifteen years ago.

But today, she was back to herself, only completely depressed. Admittedly, that's my fault. I remember how she treated me after I tried to- after I got back from the Capitol.

Many would argue that what she said was much worse. But keep in mind- I tried to kill her. That's reason enough for a few harsh words. She didn't try to hurt me at all. She tried to hurt herself. So I should be trying to help her, right?

Not being cold, that's for sure. But I can't look at her and not be worried. Not be worried for her safety. Not be worried that she isn't waiting for the moment I close my eyes or turn my head.

Not be worried that I'm going to lose her.

There it is. I reach the conclusion I've found twenty times before.

Katniss Mellark, I am truly worried about you.

So why am I being so cold?

**Mabry's POV**

"Hey, Mab?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Maple?"

"Oh, with Annie. She came over, insisting I'm too young to take care of her. So she babysits, but I really do have to pay more attention to her," I say, sort of ashamed for the way I've been disregarding her.

"She's alright. Besides, you and Arie were busy yesterday and Sound's had you busy for every second she can come up with something to make you do. _Fly_ _to_ _District_ _Three...paint_ _the pool_ _pink..._"

I roll my eyes.

"Landing in District Three in about 5 minutes," Plutarch tells us.

We nod. It's silent until we get there, the conversation sort of ending itself.

When we get there though, I start to walk down the steps when I look up and gasp, grasping the railing in my haste to keep from falling. I step down and examine the damage further. Johanna walks up behind me.

"Seven's worse," she murmurs, looking around. "This isn't too bad, it's managable." I look at the bodies and the factories that look like they could fall at any given time and wince.

"Seven's worse?"

"Oh, yeah. Did you expect anything else?"

"No, I guess not," I say. That place was like the place where everything started to go wrong for me. But nonetheless, there's something depressing about knowing that a place that was 'home' for nine years is in terrible condition along with all your friends was gone.

"Guess they didn't offer to let you see it?"

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'.

I look around. The factories are rundown and there are charred remains and few people walking around. I see a sobbing person sitting in the ashes. I walk to him hesistantly and kneel in the ashes beside him. He looks up at me. His face is covered in ashes and I see a long scar running down his cheek. It looks like an lash mark, probably from a whipping, for who knows what. He looks about 13.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

He looks around in devastation. "This is where my 'ome was," he says bitterly. He doesn't seem to care about who I am. It's a nice change.

"Oh," I say, looking around at the ashes. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"My mum was a rebel. Dad died when I was young. Had a brother who lived with my mum. Both my sisters work in the factories."

I look back at the factories, which look seriously dangerous. "S'not safe," he says grimly. I nod.

"You're right," I say, getting up, wiping the ash off my jeans. "I'll be right back."

He nods. I walk to Plutarch. "How many strings do I have to pull to get a few people into Thirteen?" I ask, determined to help him.

"Mabrelle-"

"Wait, Mabrelle?"

"Yes. Mabry's not formal enough-"

"Yeah, well rebels aren't formal enough. It's Mabry. I don't give a crap about what Capitol people think of me."

"_Fine. _Mabry, this was a high expense mission. To take more people back with us-"

He's talking to me like he's denying me a puppy, not rebel welfare.

"Would make the people of this district trust us more, wouldn't it?"

I look over and see a man take out a gun. He points it at me. Plutarch steps in front of me and I step back in front of him.

Capitol supporter? Wow. You'd think that there'd be none left, but we are close to a Career district, close enough that there'd be a few brainwashed people.

"Sir, I wouldn't shoot that," I call out. Johanna looks over. Her eyes narrow and she starts to move to the man.

"Johanna, don't move."

To my surprise and her everlasting credit, she listens. The man looks at me, bewildered.

"What? I don't plan on people dying for me and definitely not Johanna."

"I rather think you did, didn't you?"

I tense up, knowing he's speaking of Prim. "Yes, I did," I say boldly. "Primrose Mellark died for me. She was my ally. Let's get this out in the open. She did let a fifteen year old boy kill her, so I wouldn't die But I didn't want her to. I didn't want the boy to become a murderer. But they did. It wasn't their choice though, was it?"

"Course it was," the man shouts out.

"It may have looked to be. Tell me, how did they end up in the arena? The arena where there's only 2 options. Kill or be killed. There's no 3rd option and you'd better choose correctly. Your life depends on it. Most go for the former, but they always have a few stubbornly goodhearted ones that choose the latter."

Several guns are pointed at the man. "Don't shoot him."

"Well, er, they were reaped. Weren't they?"

"It seems that it's a little too coincidental that the rebel's daughter is reaped, but go on. Who reaped them?"

"The escorts," another man calls out.

"Ah, yes. Our dear empty headed escorts. Where did those escorts come from?" Johanna looks at me, urging me to keep going.

"The Capitol," the boy I was talking to says. "The Capitol took them to the arena."

"Exactly. The Capitol raised children to either be bloodthirsty or scared out of their socks by their 12th birthday. The Capitol picked names from that unfair glass bowl. The Capitol tossed those unlucky children into an unforgiving arena. The Capitol murders 22 children atleast a year. And you stand against me?"

"Er, I-I dunno," the man says, and anyone can see he's lowered the gun a few inches. People have gathered around now.

"I do. The Capitol people hide their ruthlessness with pretty colors and stupid people for a little frosting on the top. And you fell for it. Oh don't look at me like that"- the man was wearing an indiginant face -"You know it's true. I told you, it's what they do. They've learned to be good at it. But once- once every year, they come out of hiding. And they kill children. And what do we do about it? Nothing. That's going to have to change, you can't just sit and wish for a better life. You have to actually, get this, you have to try. And most of you are. But we need everyone."

He's lowered his gun all the way now. I nod curtly.

"Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

I walk back over to the boy. "Do you know where to find your sisters?"

He nods and we take off to look for them.

"Hey," I ask. "What are their names?"

"Ami and AJ. They're twins," he says. "And I'm Eric."

"Thanks Eric. We're gonna fix this, I swear," I promise. He nods and then his eyes widen in alarm, fixated on the factory behind me. It's falling. I hear screams from the inside, but it's not too late.

"They're in there!"

I grimace and nod, heading to the factory. I tread through the fallen rubble. "Anyone in there?"

"Yes," a young girl squeals. She looks about 5 and she's lying on the ground holding her ankle, behind fallen wood. I decide not to question the 5 year old working in the factories and go through the debri to scoop her up. She's not heavy, but I doubt District 3 is drowning in food.

"Have you seen anyone else?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I decide to check anyways. I go further into the falling building. I see a girl. She looks about 15.

"Who are you?" I ask, because she resembles Eric.

"AJ," she croaks.

"Are you okay to walk?"

She nods, but winces in pain with every step. I pick up a piece of wood about size of her, break off a small piece of it, and hand it to her. She uses it as a crutch

"Eric wanted me to find you. Where's Ami?"

"She didn't make it," she says, tears streaming down her face. Wood is falling on us along with other rubble. I grimace.

"We have to go. Did anyone else you know make it?"

"I don't know. This is the best we're going to do I-" she lets out a scream. I look up and see a wall crashing in. These are big buildings and I pull her out of the way as it crashes against the ground.

"What caused this?" I shout over the noise.

"I don't know! They're weak, it happens sometimes!"

"How many people worked here?" I ask.

"About 300."

"There must be more survivors!"

"We can't look for them! We have to get out before we're killed!"

I nod solemnly and we run for the exit, her makeshift crutch left behind.

We reach an exit with least debri blocking it. The falling wood scrapes deeply into my skin. But we make it out.

Johanna rushes over to us. "Mabry? What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrug and look to the two girls, now coughing hard. Johanna looks at them. "Plutarch!"

Plutarch runs over. "What's going- we need to get them to the hospital."

By now Eric has run up. I elbow him in the ribs. "Cough," I whisper, voice sort of hoarse from the inhaled ash.

He starts coughing loudly. I inwardly groan.

Plutarch looks at us skeptically.

Johanna snorts. "You both should really work on those acting skills of yours. Plutarch, out of pity for the untalented performers they are, can the boy come too?"

Plutarch sighs. "I don't think so..."

Eric looks to me. I turn to Plutarch and put on this puppy eyed look and whiny voice, "Out of pity, Plutarch! Have you no heart? Out of pity, Plutarch, _please!_"

Johanna laughs. "Really, kid, quit while you're ahead."

Plutarch sighs.

"Fine. Out of pity."

AJ whispers to Eric. Because they're right next to me, I make out what they're saying.

"She's dead, Eric. She didn't make it out," she says quietly.

"That's not possible," he says, barely above a whisper. I close my eyes and block it out as he falls into denial.

_I was a little girl._

_"Mabry, there was a fire."_

_"Where?" Most kids wouldn't know what that meant, but Seven taught us plenty on the subject, like Twelve might on mining accidents or Eight might on...pricking your finger with a sewing needle. Right. _

_"Around your house. Your parents, they- they're dea-"_

_"No they aren't," I said firmly, though my voice wavered. But Maple toddles up behind me and latches herself onto my arm. She had tears pouring down her face._

_She realized Mommy and Daddy weren't waking up. _

_All hope was lost. I knelt down and Maple climbed onto my back. Then I followed that teacher to the community home. Tired, scared, and knowing full well where our lives were headed._

I'm brought back to focus as Beetee tugs at the little girl in my arms. I didn't even know he came. I guess it makes sense. I let him take her without a word.

His eyes are red and swollen. "Sorry. This is my friend's neice. She, well she can't take care of her anymore."

Something about how he said it tells me that this girl isn't alive anymore. I nod. "Why the tears?"

He shakes his head and walks off. Johanna comes behind me. "Lady he knew worked in there. He didn't really care about her, but hey, aren't we all looking for some consistency?"

"Yeah."

We head back..._home?_


	50. So I'm Alive

**_Woah, I updated. Don't hate me. I'm not ready to actually update._**

_As you might've (almost definitely) noticed, this story went sort of MIA. It was on a hiatus, and that was due to writer's block. I couldn't go on with the story because I seemed to no longer have a plot. After reading through it, I don't think it's salvageable. With edits to what I've written, it still wouldn't be any good. However, I'm not into the idea of giving this one up, because I love a lot of characters that I've made. But come on. Look how Katniss was captured. Peeta knew beforehand. That ruined a lot of plot, as it just wasn't in character of Peeta. Also, Katniss was a sobbing mess the majority of the story and that's not who she is. That needed to change. The rebellion also happened far too fast. They dealt with the Games for 74, almost 75 years before getting up the courage to actually do something. I think that the way the Games came back needs fixing. Little things, like Caesar's character. Or Arie's marysue-ness. Effie being suddenly pregnant with Haymitch's (they were in a relationship?) child. And to top it off, just look at that grammar. _

_These are just a few of the problems in this story._

_So I'm rewriting the story. It's going to be drastic and it's probably going to be a long process. I'm definitely looking for a beta for this, so if you are someone who's interested or knows someone who might be then please go ahead and drop me a private message. (: _

_Guys, this is a good thing. This story is a (for lack of better term) hot mess. xD I hope you read the better version and try to understand that I just couldn't keep writing that. P:_


End file.
